Devil of the Classroom
by The Angel of Dreams - Aria
Summary: In their last year of Junior High school, a class of 24 students are assigned the newest teacher in school, Akuno Mayu. Because of her strict and extreme ways of teaching as well as her knowledge of everyone's deepest secrets, the class has nicknamed her "The devil." Based off the Jdrama The Queen's Classroom.
1. Start of a New Year

_1/28/17: As I was editing some of the chapters of this fanfic, I allowed a friend to read the first chapter, and he complained to me about the errors I made, which has led me to reread this chapter and fix my mistakes as well as reword a few sentences. As of now, I still can't believe I actually misspelled "dying" orz_

_Anyways, this note is written almost two years after I posted this first chapter, but enjoy reading~_

* * *

The last year of junior high school has been viewed as a time when students are anxious to depart and start their high school life the following year and make memories with their classmates. The first day of ninth grade had finally arrived, and she had already lost her school contact book within the mess in her home.

Desperately searching, the green haired girl muttered swears and profanities under her breath, wishing she had never picked up her parents' sloppy lifestyle. Gumi just had to carelessly leave her book lying around somewhere in her home, and her parents just had to litter the house entirely with their junk of trash, clothes, work papers, and other useless junk. For nearly ten minutes, the girl had been so focused on finding her book, she ignored the rings of her cellphone as well as the doorbell signalling that someone is waiting outside her home.

The sounds of the doorbell combined with the ringing of the phone continued on for the next two minutes, and the bespectacled girl never acknowledged the sound. After another minute, the sounds stopped. Gumi would never notice since she was still searching for her lost book.

So focused, she wouldn't noticed that someone casually walked into her home and stood behind her.

"Hey, Gumi…"

Surprised by the sweet voice filled with concerned behind her, Gumi quickly bolted up and turned, nearly preparing her body into a karate position. Upon seeing who the uninvited guest was, she relaxed and gave the brunette in front of her a small, nervous smile.

"Morning, Kokone." Gumi greeted her best friend, the girl who barged into her home without her consent. "You could have just ranged the doorbell or called me, you know, instead of barging into my house and scaring me like that," she told her, sighing and laughing in nervousness. Her friend had given her a look immediately after hearing those words.

'_This girl, did she seriously not hear me ringing the bell and calling her for several minutes!?'_ Not even wanting to scold her friend that she, indeed, had called and ranged for quite a while, the brunette simply sighed. "What are you doing?" Kokone questioned.

"Oh! Well, I kind of lost my school contacts book somewhere…" Gumi muttered and trailed off, scratching the back of her head with her hand. As she had expected, her friend face palmed in complete disbelief. "Seriously, and on the first day of our last year of junior high too…"

"I'm sorry!" Gumi cried out. Sighing, Kokone turns and starts to look around for a bit. "You'll help me find my book, Kokone?" Gumi asked. Before the brunette even responded, her eyes caught sight of a blue covered book lying on a chair near a table. In curiosity, Kokone walks towards, leaving her friend behind. Upon reaching her destination, she grabs the book and simply holds it up behind her so Gumi can have a nice view of her lost school contacts book.

Shocked and amazed that her best friend had found it in ease, Gumi quickly tackles her friend from behind, thanking her multiple times.

"Alright Gumi, I know you are happy and all, but we have to go. First day of school and all, it'd be embarrassing if we were late." Kokone told her friend. Knowing she was right, Gumi quickly placed her book in her bag and, dragging Kokone along, bolted out of her mess of a home.

* * *

"Both of you eat quickly."

In another household, two sisters eat their breakfast made for them by their mother. The older girl is in her senior year of high school, a gorgeous teenager with long, silky, pink hair tied in a single side ponytail, and she was dressed in her high school uniform. Next to her was her younger sister, a young teenager with a rather cute face and long, wavy hair that fell beyond her waist. She was dressed in her school's seifuku, as it is the uniform for girls in the school she attends, and she decided to wear her favorite cat ears on her head for the first day of school.

"So you're now in your last year of junior high school, in ninth grade…" The older girl casually commented to her younger sister after swallowing a small bit of her pancakes. Turning her head to the right towards the blonde girl, she questions, "Who is your homeroom teacher?"

"No clue," her younger sister responded back, then goes to take another bite from her bagel. After a moment of chewing her delicious food, she swallows and continues. "I will find out who my teacher is when I get there today."

"Isn't there a new teacher in your school today?" The girls' mother asked happily while pouring coffee into her mug. "I heard something from Mrs. Itou that a new teacher is coming." The woman with hair as long as her daughters, one side being chocolate brown haired with bangs colored in pink, blue, and yellow, and the other half of her locks died in bright blonde, goes to the table and places more pancakes for her daughters to eat. While doing so, the woman continues on with her gossip. "She said it is a veteran teacher who is excellent, despite being away for two years and recently coming back to teaching this year." Right after saying those words, the woman remembered seeing something relating to her topic.

The mother goes to grab a newspaper nearby and returns to her daughters, holding it out for them to see. She points to them a name circled in red marker. "It is this person," she tells her two daughters. The two teenagers read the name that had been circled.

"Akuno Mayu?" The younger one reads quietly with curiosity in her voice.

"Mrs. Itou also told me that the students in her class have their grades improved. Most of them go on to attend a private school." The woman then looks at her younger daughter with a bright smile on her face. "It would be nice if she is your teacher this year, SeeU. You will definitely get in to a private school just like Uni."

SeeU did not want to be reminded of private school. Every day, she had been nagged by her mother to always do her best and to succeed just so she can go to private school. The girl's grades were not bad, but in comparison to her older sister, Uni, they were not fantastic either. Galaco wishes for her younger daughter to excel and have a great education, and she believed that attending a public high school would not be great for her.

"SeeU," Uni whispered to her younger sister. "If she is your teacher, then you will be spending a year in hell." Upon hearing those words, SeeU turns to her sister.

"Why?" SeeU has now gotten curious to what her sister is saying. Despite being constantly compared to her older sister, SeeU had a healthy, happy relationship with Uni and was pleased to have her as her sister. At the moment, Uni telling her that having Ms. Akuno for a teacher is a year of hell has left the blonde growing interested.

"In my high school, there is a student who had her as a teacher before." Uni started to tell her younger sister, who is listening intently. "They told me something. In Akuno Mayu's class…" then Uni's words grew slightly eerie as she continues. "Unbelievable, awful things happen all the time." SeeU's sky colored orbs show a mix of interest and small fear. She wanted to know much more. SeeU has grown interested in what having Ms. Akuno for a teacher is like.

"Awful things? Unbelievable things?" The blonde apprehensively asked her sister.

"Do you want to know?"

"I do want to know, sis."

Slowly, Uni leans towards SeeU's face, her breath hitting the younger girl's nose. For a moment, she had opened her mouth to go on. Then, quickly, she turns back to her food.

"I'll stop."

"Eh?"

"If you hear it, you will soak your underwear and maybe even your skirt."

"What!?" SeeU's heart dropped a bit. The girl was dying to know more. "Tell me, sis! Please tell me!" She had started to grab onto the older girl's arm, begging her to say more. Rather than allowing herself into her sister's whining, Uni continues on with her meal, ignoring the girl next to her.

"What are you two doing? If you don't hurry, you both will be late for school." Galaco scolded her two daughters.

"Ann is picking me up today!" The blonde yelled at her mother.

"Oh, really? Such a sweet friend as always." Galaco responded.

Right after those words were exchanged, a tall man dressed for work entered the dining room and greeted his family.

"Good morning."

"Good morning!" SeeU cheerfully greeted her father.

"You're early today," Uni commented. Usually, the girls' father would wake up a bit later, barely missing his daughters leave for school.

"Today is the start of a new school year," the man cheerfully told them. "I wanted to see your cute faces in the morning on your first day of school." After saying those words, he pets his younger daughter's head, knowing she likes to be petted like a kitten.

"Good morning," Galaco greeted her husband with glee. "Do you want coffee?"

"I drink it everyday," the man responded. "No need to ask, dear." After pouring the drink for her husband, the woman goes to hand him his coffee.

"Will you be late again? Do you know what time you are coming home?" Galaco started to bombard her husband with questions.

"How should I know," he responded with slight annoyance in his voice. "Also, didn't I ask you to wake me up earlier? I told you last night I wanted to have a nice breakfast with the girls."

"I did wake you up." The woman started to sound irritated with her husband. "You got mad at me and told me to let you sleep more," she told him in a slight harsh tone.

"Also, when I walked downstairs past the living room, the place was covered in papers scattered all over the floor and unwashed cups on the table. If a guest was to visit unexpectedly, we'd appear to be slobs," The man told his wife with bitterness in his voice. As he was a wealthy business man living in a nice home, he expects his house to represent his status. "Clean the mess up."

"I'll do it later," Galaco responded with a hint of annoyance in her voice while she goes to take some plates off the table. "I'm busy right now."

"You should keep this house clean in the first place."

"Stop complaining so much this early in the morning."

"Stop slacking and lazing around."

"Gah!" Interrupted by the shriek of their younger daughter, the bickering married couple turns to her, noticing the juice she had spilled on the table.

"Oh, SeeU…" her mother grabbed a rag and goes to clean up the mess.

"SeeU is clumsy as usual," her father commented with a small grin on his face.

"Hehe," SeeU chuckled, scratching her head with her hand. Uni looks at her younger sister, well aware that SeeU doesn't like it whenever their parents argue. Once it appears that an argument is about to start, SeeU will always spill or break any nearby items. By doing so, her parents will immediately focus their attention on her and will forget they were even arguing in the first place.

"SeeU!" a voice of a mature young girl cried out for the blonde.

"Oh, Ann is here!" SeeU rushes out of her seat, grabbing her bag and kissing her parents goodbye.

"I'll see you later!" With those words, SeeU departed her home, leaving her family there in the dining room.

* * *

"I can't believe it Kokone~" Gumi sang cheerfully, walking beside her friend on their way to school. "In the last year of junior high school now~ we must make it even better than last year!" Kokone couldn't help but chuckle at her friend's cheerfulness. "Oh Kokone," Gumi began her dramatic nonsense, her arms rising up to add to her dramaticness. "I want to make lots of new friends and make lots of happy memories. I want to get along with all my classmates. I want to have a great year with everyone."

"Haha, you're saying pretty careless things now," Kokone responded to her friend's semi-dramatic scene.

"Eh… so cruel, Kokone," Gumi pouted to the mature girl beside her. "Don't you want to make memories too, and make friends with your classmates as well?" In a serious tone, Gumi asked her friend. For a moment, Kokone looked up, and then answered her friend's question.

"Making memories and new friends are nice," she started. "But just as long as we are in the same class and are still friends, I will be happy enough." Before she could even suspect, Kokone was tackled by the cheerful girl beside her.

"Kokone!" Gumi cheered with glee in her voice. "I am so glad to be friends with you." She said with a smile on her face. Kokone smiled back, and eventually, the two girls fell into a fit of giggles. Kokone and Gumi had been friends since Kindergarten, and no matter what happens, they promised to stay as close friends forever.

After calming down, the two girls continue their walk to school, eager to start their last year of junior high together.

* * *

Standing on a bridge, a petite figure stood, watching the two young girls happily laughing to each other and walking together. The woman stared down at the two girls with a blank look on her face. Then, after a moment, a very small smile appeared on her face. In her mind, the two girls were too innocent. They believe they will be friends forever, but are they sure they can truly stay friends? The petite woman slowly opens her mouth and murmurs under her breath.

"Open your eyes."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I like the Jdrama Queen's Classroom a bit too much, I found myself having "what-if" ideas relating to this. This fanfic is blatantly based off the show, with the use of vocaloids and several changes. In addition, it's only based of the JP version, I haven't finished the Korean remake. Criticism is kindly accepted by yours truly, no matter how harsh it is.**


	2. Morning Assembly

_2/8/17: Don't mind me, just fixing some grammar mistakes my eager teenage self has made 2 years ago~ Btw I'm very confident this school in this story doesn't follow traditional rules in actual Japanese schools, so let's suppose either this school is just weird, or it's set in an alternate universe._

* * *

"Do you think we will have an attractive male teacher like Mr. Hiyama this year?"

"Perhaps, we will have a cool teacher like Ms. Sakine for our teacher."

"We'll be in the same class, all four of us, right?"

"Of course!" Ann bolted. "I've requested to the principal that I must be in the same class with you three and Kaito. In addition, I have requested that the beast stays far away from us."

Because she was extremely wealthy and was actually a model, earning lots of money and was very popular to her peers, Ann was capable of asking for anything she wants. In the eyes of the people who adored her and the staff in the school, Ann must be pleased with everything.

"I still want to know who our teacher is," a pink haired girl sitting across from SeeU pouted. "Perhaps it will be Ms. Sakine."

"I said it before, I want Mr. Hiyama as a teacher," a raven haired girl sitting next to the pinkette stated.

"I asked the principals to make sure we have the best teacher possible," Ann told her two friends, Prima and Chika.

"Oh, maybe Ms. Akuno, Ann?" SeeU questioned.

"Ms. Akuno? Who?" Ann looked at the girl next to her with a puzzled face.

"Oh yeah! My mom told me a few days ago that a new teacher is coming to our school," Chika informed her friends. "My mom said the teacher had taken off from her job for two years, but is excellent."

"Excellent? Wow." Prima gaped at the information she heard. "Ann, perhaps we will have this Akuno lady as our teacher."

"If Ms. Akuno is an excellent teacher, then I won't mind having her this year." Ann told her friends. SeeU was about to agree along with Prima and Chika, only to recall the words of her sister earlier that morning.

_"If she is your teacher, then you will be spending a year in hell."_

"Chika," SeeU called for her friend's attention.

"What is it, SeeU?"

"Has your mom said anything else about Ms. Akuno?"

"Hm…" Chika sat there, thinking of what else her mother had said about Ms. Akuno. "Nothing else, just that she is coming to our school and is good at teaching."

"Well…" SeeU started. "My sister told me-"

Before the girl could even continue, the car stopped, and then in a few seconds, the driver opened the door for the girls.

"We made it to school, ladies." Ann's driver told the girls. They thanked him and departed off the mini limo. Once they had left, the driver went back to his seat and drove off. Before the girls could even move, students start coming up to them, desperately wanting their attention, or, more specifically, Ann's attention.

"Ann, are you excited for the new school year?"

"Do you think we will be in the same class?"

"I love you Ann! I am your biggest fan!"

"Please give me your autograph!"

The students continued to bombard the girls –specifically Ann- with their questions and requests. A scene like this was normal, especially on the first day of a new term. Ann loved the attention like this. She loved the cheers her fans – or ordinary classmates – gave her. She felt confident about herself. Ann also loved her job, as it gave her a ton of attention as well as wealth. In addition, due to her fame, Ann used incidents like this as an excuse to allow herself to have anything she wanted.

At the moment, however, as much as she liked the crowd, Ann wanted to know what class she and her posse were in, confident that they are all together as she personally requested it.

"Hey, everyone, please do me a favor." Ann cried out, earning everyone's attention. "One of you, please look at the board and find my name, in addition to SeeU's, Chika's, Prima's, and Kaito's. After doing so, come back and tell us what class we are in."

Immediately after hearing those words, her fans rushed straight to the board to find the information the girl desired. In a few seconds, a dozen rushed back, having the answer she wanted.

"Class 3-3!"

"Thank you so much~" with that, Ann and her posse walked away, entering the school.

* * *

"Another day of arriving school and seeing the princess getting whatever she wants." Gumi grumbled to Kokone. The two girls had arrived to the school they attend, Bokaro Junior High School, just to witness Ann and her posse getting hoarded by fans. While it was an everyday scene, Gumi and Kokone would rather not see it. Unlike their classmates, the two girls were never fond of Ann. In their eyes, Ann was just a spoiled girl who abused her fame as a model and her popularity in school just to get anything she wants.

"Surely, she demanded to the principal to have her and her friends together in class again." Kokone sighed. "I can't believe the principal actually allows himself to blindly listen to Ann's needy demands."

"Back in seventh grade, Ann bribed one of her teachers into having a passing grade in exchange for a free ticket to her show." Gumi recalled Ann doing the act in the past.

"Ann also gave the school donations at the end of the past two school years just so she won't have to repeat a grade."

As they walked to the board, the two girls complained to each other about Ann. Thankfully, their classmates never bothered to listen to them as they were all too focused on their first day at school. Anyone who dared talked trash about their beloved "princess" was beaten and harassed, and it often would last for months.

Upon reaching the board, the two girls ended their conversation and attempted to find their names on the papers pinned to the board. As the area was crowded with students desperately searching for their names, trying to find their own was quite difficult. After two minutes of looking, Kokone finally found her name, and shortly afterwards, found the name that belonged to her friend.

"Gumi!" Kokone cried, getting the greenette's attention. Both girls left the crowded area quickly so Kokone can give her friend the news without getting pushed around. "We're both in the same class, 3-3!"

Upon hearing they were together, Gumi cheered with Kokone in bliss.

"That's great! We can spend our last year in this school together!"

"I know! Let's go Gumi!" Kokone expressed so happily with her friend, an expression she only gave when she was so happy.

The duo left, eager to enter their assigned classroom. As they walked to their new room, Gumi caught a small glint of white fluttering around. As she squinted, wanting to get a better glimpse of the object, it lands on the ground, allowing the girl to recognize it as a small, white butterfly.

"What are you looking at?" Kokone's voice snapped Gumi out of her trance. The brunette decided to try to see what her friend was staring at.

"Small, white butterfly," was all Gumi answered before she looked back at it, only to notice it was gone. Before Gumi or even Kokone could react, a figure walks by where the butterfly had been. The figure was holding an attendance book, indicating that she is a teacher. The figure had long, creamed color hair and was dressed in a Gothic Lolita fashion. As quickly as the two girls had noticed her, the figure was gone in a glimpse.

"Who was at?" Kokone questioned.

"No idea."

After pausing for a moment, feeling a sense of fear for a millisecond, the two girls decided to simply shrug it off and continue walking to their homeroom.

* * *

Right when school started, an assembly was held in the school gym. Once the bell rang, students departed from their room to head straight to the assembly.

"Hurry up, you guys will be late!" yelled a teacher towards a couple of students. The students soon began to rush to the assembly after being scolded. After the students were out of her sight, the teacher looks around, searching for anyone else.

No one else was around. Satisfied, the woman started to walk to the assembly, only to pause after hearing a footstep.

And another step.

And another one.

The woman turned to the source of the sound, which was right behind her. Once she looked back, she caught the sight of an unfamiliar stranger. The aura around her suddenly grew mysterious.

The figure had left an eerie feeling to the woman, giving her a message.

* * *

"I'm very happy we can have this ceremony with a smile," The principal, Mr. Ueki, announced through the speaker. "Lately, there had been accidents. There had been attacks. Many problems had arrived."

As the principal dragged on his speech, the students stood, either listening intently or blocking out the words.

"So boring…" one student quietly whispered. Many students were already tired of standing in the gym and listening to the long, stale speech the old principal was saying. Even the teachers and the vice-principal had grown bored and wished for Mr. Ueki to end his speech.

After what had felt like an eternity, the speech had finally reached its end, leading the vice principal, Ms. Loid, to announce the next topic.

"At this point, I will announce the homeroom teachers for each class." The bored looks of the students drastically switched to looks of curiosity. Many were curious to who their teachers would be for the year.

"Starting with class 3-1, your teacher is Ms. Sakine." Students in the aforementioned homeroom smiled and cheered, glad that they had the attractive and outgoing Ms. Sakine for the year.

"In class 3-2, the teacher is Mr. Hiyama." Students erupted into cheers of joy, much louder than the students in 3-1 had cheered. Mr. Hiyama was known to be kind and very helpful, so the students of class 3-2 were very pleased to hear he is their teacher for the year.

"Third year, third class, you have the new teacher, Ms. Akuno." The twenty four students in 3-3 looked around, searching for their teacher. The teachers had looked around themselves too. Finally, Ms. Loid turned to look at the teachers.

Ms. Akuno was nowhere in sight.

"Where is Ms. Akuno?" the vice-principal sternly asked with slight irritation in her voice. To be hired as a new staff member, then not show up to the very first assembly, Ms. Loid was clearly not impressed.

"I have no idea," Mr. Hiyama hesitatingly responded.

"How irresponsible, not showing up at the first school assembly…" Ms. Loid whispered, her annoyance growing every second.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Hiyama told Ms. Loid. "I'll go search fo-"

"Ms. Akuno said she was not coming." Ms. Loid and Mr. Hiyama turned to Ms. Sakine. "She said she needed to prepare for her class, so she won't come to the ceremony," Ms. Sakine informed the two.

"What? It's an important ceremony. She shouldn't skip something like this." Ms. Loid tried to stay quiet while saying those words, but the woman was grown annoyed enough that she couldn't keep calm. The students near them were eventually forced to hear the conversations concerning Ms. Akuno.

Ms. Sakine leaned in towards Ms. Loid and tried to answer her in a quiet voice so only Ms. Loid would hear.

"She said there was no need to attend as the speech will be dragged and be a bore."

"Eh? What is that supposed to mean?" At this point, Ms. Loid didn't even bother trying to stay quiet anymore. Her annoyance level had just skyrocketed the moment her ears captured those words.

"I was just told to deliver the message…"

At this point, the students in the gym couldn't stay quiet anymore. Many dissolved into conversation, all of it entirely around Ms. Akuno.

"The new teacher didn't show up."

"Haha, she's late."

"First day of school, and new teacher skips assembly. How bold."

"What could have happened?"

"The new teacher ditched the assembly? Wow."

* * *

After the assembly ended, the students returned to their assigned homerooms. Excluding class 3-3, the teachers had begun their duty to enlighten the teachers the procedures they must be aware of in class and everything they will learn throughout the year. Class 3-3 still remained without a teacher. With no teacher present, the students were quite chatty and energetic. Only a few were quiet.

Gumi continued to peak out of the back door of the classroom, hoping that Ms. Akuno will appear. For a moment, she heard sounds coming from the hallway nearby and believed it was the teacher, only for her hopes to be shattered when the sounds came from a trio of friends – Luka, Tianyi, and Iroha – skipping happily to the classroom. Gumi continued to look for her teacher.

"What are you doing?"

Kokone had grown tired of seeing her friend poking her head out the room and expecting something to happen. Gumi turned to her friend and answered her.

"I'm waiting for Ms. Akuno to show up."

Kokone sighed in response. "She'll show up eventually. Come on, Gumi. Let's go sit somewhere." She then dragged Gumi into the room entirely, and both sat on nearby chairs.

"Kokone, are you going to try to be class president again this year?" Gumi asked her friend. She figured Kokone will most likely try to compete for the role of class president. If the brunette did wanted to do so again, Gumi would be happy with it. Last year, Kokone did an excellent job as the class president.

"Of course I will try for it again," Kokone told her friend. "This year won't be easy though." The girl sighed, then turned around, staring at one of their classmates. Gumi leaned and stared at who Kokone was looking at.

Sitting on the far corner near the window was a tall girl with white hair tied up in a side tail. Instead of socializing with her classmates, the girl sat silently and read the book being held in her hands.

"Flower was the class president in her class last year. She is extremely smart. She doesn't even need to study to get good grades." Kokone informed her friend.

"Really!?" Gumi was clearly shocked. She never met someone who doesn't even need to study to get excellent grades. The girl even looked intelligent too, sitting there reading a book that appeared to be too advanced for Gumi's liking. Kokone then turned back around and faced towards a certain, popular girl in the room.

"And then you have her, who bribed her teacher to let her be the class president." Kokone clearly voiced her distaste in Ann.

"I still can't believe we are stuck in the same class as her." Gumi pouted. Kokone simply nodded in agreement. Gumi then opened her mouth to say something, only to be tackled from behind.

"Hello!" cheered a male voice from behind. Gumi looked up, only to be staring directly at bright, blue orbs that belonged to a face the girl haven't seen for a long time.

"Leon!"

"It's been a while, Leon. Finally, we get to be in the same class." Kokone told the boy.

"I know. Being in a separate class from you two is no fun. The other students aren't fun at all."

The three then engaged themselves into a cheerful conversation, as it had been a very long time since they last got to talk like this together.

* * *

"Ann, are you going to be class president again?"

"Of course I will, SeeU." Ann answered cheerfully.

"Ann, you said you requested that the brat should not be in our class, right?"

"I did, Prima." Ann responded, then turned to where Prima was facing. Ann then noticed red locks and an ahoge sticking out of a girl's head. "You gotta be kidding me. I specifically asked Ms. Loid to make sure she is never in the same room as me," Ann swore. Prima, Chika, and SeeU patted Ann, attempting to comfort the girl. In a few seconds, Ann sighed. "Who else is in our class?"

Ann goes to look around and glance at the people in the room. She then caught sight of Flower sitting in the far corner reading her book.

"There's that bookworm who doesn't need to study at all and still get's straight As," Ann commented.

"Over there is another nerd, except she actually needs to study," Chika answered, pointing towards a girl with long, platinum blonde hair, sitting in a seat and studying, despite class not even starting.

"Miriam is a goody two-shoes," Prima taunted. "She believes everything she says is right and we all must pay attention to her."

"Hey, it's Rin over there. She's the only one in our school who wears a giant, white bow like that." Chika commented, pointing at the girl whose wore a bow on her head.

"Her drawings are pretty good," SeeU commented.

"I tried to talk to her multiple times last year, but she always acts shy. Yet, she can easily talk to Kaito about anything." Ann told her friends.

"I heard Rin would rather hang out with guys than girls," Prima responded.

"I'm amazed she hasn't hanged out with Kyo, Will, and Yu yet." Chika replied.

"Those guys are nice, but they are really into sports," SeeU told her friends.

"So true. I tried to talk to them last year, and all they talked about was sports, sports, sports," Chika bluntly told her friends.

"Oh dear, more nerds…" Ann sighed, pointing at a group of boys studying together.

"Why are they in our class!? I don't like those boys." Prima bluntly commented.

"Al and Bruno are alright," Chika told the girls. "But Tonio is a stuck up jerk. He acts all high and mighty because he has good grades too."

"But Al and Bruno act like they deserve everything just because they are friends with Tonio." Prima told the pink hair girl.

"Really?" Ann asked. "I heard that they act like they are better than us because they are foreigners."

"At least Al and Bruno are fans of Ann…" SeeU quietly told herself, though Ann heard the girl.

"True. I guess I should be happy they at least like me."

"Piko is another nerd." Prima bluntly said.

"For some reason, he hates us." Chika coldly muttered.

"Remember, Chika? Last year, he accused Ann of bribing our teacher for the role of class president."

"So cruel."

The girls then continue their gossip about their classmates. Well, Chika, Prima, and Ann were continuing their conversation while SeeU sat there, listening and nodding to everything they were saying.

"Oliver is a crybaby."

"Gakupo is weird."

"I'm so happy Kaito is in our class. He's so perfect."

"Ugh, Iroha is so annoying."

"Luka acts like she is better than us."

"Tianyi is such a brat."

"Who is that green haired girl?"

"I have no idea. I don't know who the boy and the girl with her are."

"The must be nobodies then. People we don't need to care about."

SeeU turned her head towards the trio containing a blonde boy, a green haired girl, and a brunette with pink colored ends. The three looked so cheerful, talking to each other and laughing. The scene left SeeU recalling her childhood, when she looked so happy talking to Ann, Prima, and Chika. They were so cheerful as children, just like them. SeeU felt complete happiness back then when she talked to her friends.

Now, it seemed as though something was lacking when she hanged out with her friends. Sure, she still hanged out with Ann, Prima, and Chika after school. They still attend dance class together. They still text, Skype, and did many hobbies together. But SeeU didn't feel the same joy lately. She felt something was lost.

Just then, the school bell rang, signalling the class to start teaching.

Upon hearing the bell, SeeU goes to sit at where her stuff was at. The same time, Kyo, Wil, and Yu were chasing each other. When Kyo went to turn away from Yu, his hand slid by SeeU's pencil box, and without realizing it, the box slid along with it. Right when Kyo had run off, the box crashed to the floor, loud enough for everyone to turn towards the source of the sound.

SeeU looked at the mess and groaned, unhappy with Kyo's small action. She bent down to the floor to clean up the mess, even though she never made it in the first place. As she is cleaning, the slide door slowly opens.

Once they hear the sound of the door opening, the twenty four ninth graders in the room slowly turn their heads towards the door. Even SeeU had paused in her cleaning to look up. Then the one who had opened the door takes a step in the room and pauses.

SeeU slowly stares at the figure, starting at the feet. The person who has entered the room wore dark heels with red trimming around it. Black knee length socks with white trimming at the top covered her ankles. The dress the stranger was wearing was also dark and accompanied with red ribbons, and the ends of the skirt was designed to resemble a piano. The dress was sleeveless, and her arms were covered in black gloves that went above her elbows. The girl inherited long platinum blonde hair that fell below her waist, and the ends were a rainbow color. In the left hand of the girl, an attendance book was held. Despite the school rules confirming that hats will not be worn in school, a Lolita fashion style hat was worn on top of the girl's head.

What SeeU noticed most about the girl was her face. She looked so young and innocent, but at the same time, she appeared to be lifeless, showing no signs of emotion. Keeping the same, blank face, the mysterious girl slowly looks around the classroom, staring at each and every student. Finally, her eyes fell to SeeU. The young teen stared straight into the girl's yellow orbs, and realization finally dawned on SeeU of who the girl is.

The figure standing in front of the classroom, the teacher of class 3-3…

Akuno Mayu

* * *

**A/N: I'm pretty sure in a Japanese middle school, students have more than one teacher, but this school in this story, I'll stick with one teacher teaching everything for one class. With that aside, please read and maybe review if you want.**


	3. Mayu

_2/8/17: I can't seem to decide what last name to give to Mayu orz. It should be Akuno, but I tend to write Akuma ;; So I fixed that this chapter, please forgive me._

* * *

In what had felt like an eternity, the teacher, pale and emotionless, who had arrived in the room turned to close the door behind her, and then she walks towards the podium in the front of the classroom. All the students in the class could do was stare at their teacher. Once she had settled herself in front of the room, placing her attendance book down, the woman looked up, facing the class.

"Everyone," words started to fly by her mouth. "The bell has already rung." Her voice was youthful, yet lacked emotion as she spoke. "Please take a seat." The woman showed no hesitation or fear of being the teacher of the classroom.

Rather than doing what they were just asked to do, the students just turned to stare at each other. Usually, they are given assign seats on the first day. Wasn't their teacher going to do that? Before anyone could even ask, it was as if she had read their mind.

"You will get your assigned seat later. For now, take a seat." Finally aware that they will be given a seat assigned to them later, the students that had been standing went and filled in all the seats that been vacant. SeeU rushed to pick up all her fallen pencils and placed them in her box. After doing so in seconds, she picked up her box and rushed to the first vacant seat she found, which was next to Gumi.

Seeing that all her students are seated, Mayu continued on. "Now, we will take a test." The very second after those words flew out of her mouth, the students in the class could only stare at her in disbelief then express themselves with shock.

"What!? A test!?" Yu cried out in shock.

"We just got back here and we are taking a test!?" Tianyi screamed.

"It's the first day of school! Who gives tests out on the first day!?" Al asked in disbelief.

Everyone was turning to each other, asking each other about what they just heard, and complaints were already coming out of their mouths.

"Shouldn't we start by introducing ourselves?" Prima's voice ranged out, more audible than any complaint or comment that had been spoken in the past few seconds. Everyone had stopped talking and with their mouths shut, they turned to face Prima, who sat at the desk in the last row in the center. Facing her teacher who is giving her attention to her, Prima continued. "It is your first day here after all, Ms. Akuno." A slight bit of arrogance was laced in her voice. Being the kind of girl who expects respect from everyone, even teachers, Prima felt it was perfectly okay for her to act as if she was important, even to the point of acting as if she deserves more respect than her superiors. Upon hearing that a test will be handed out, Prima chose to spoke out to her teacher, hoping the woman change her mind.

Naturally, Chika joined in. "Aren't you going to take attendance? Don't you want to memorize our names? You know, the usual?" Chika usually gives her utmost respect to her superiors, but knowing there will be a test immediately, Chika felt no need to act nice to Mayu. Her words were also laced with arrogance. Chika and Prima had believed that with Mayu being new, she wouldn't know what she was doing if she had just chose to hand out a test on the first day. They were told that Mayu was a "good teacher," but in their eyes, handing out a test on the first day, refusing to hand out assigned seats, and not bothering to do introductions first was hints for them that Mayu was not so great. For them, they view it as a way to humiliate their teacher, something they enjoyed doing the previous school year.

Prima and Chika truly underestimated Mayu.

"There is no need for introductions," Mayo responded boldly to the class, specifically directly to the two girls. "I already know all of your names." Mayu's gaze then went straight towards Prima.

"You are Prima Warburn, 14 years old and born on January 14, 2000. You are 156cm tall and you weigh 42kg. You are the daughter of Raphael Warburn and Zunko Tohoku You were born in England, but moved to Japan at age four due of your mom's job." Prima's eyes grew wide in disbelief. How did Mayu knew such basic yet personal information and memorize it? "You have an amazing soprano voice, and at age nine, you auditioned for a role in a National talent show. You didn't make it past the first round because you proved you couldn't even dance properly, and you had caught a sore throat so you weren't able to sing well either. At the age of ten, you grew jealous of your mom giving more attention to your brother, so you threw out the toy dinosaur you gave him that he treasured dearly." The raven haired girl sat there, staring at her teacher with a shock expression. Prima knew nearly nothing about her teacher, yet Mayu seemed to know everything about her just by saying that much. Before anyone could even react, Mayu quickly moved on, changing her glance to Chika.

"Chika Itou, 14 years old and born on October 16, 1999. You are 165cm tall and weigh 46.3kg. You are the daughter of Roro and Mizki Itou. You were an honors student in elementary school and excelled in dance class, going much advanced than your friends achieved. When you started Junior High school, you received poor grades and nearly failed the first year, which is why you dropped out of CFM Junior High and transferred to this school, Bokaro Junior High School. The same year, you were unable to recite the words in a play you were in at Tokyo, leading to public humiliation in your school as well as students mocking you since you had acted arrogant to them up until the event, adding on to why you left and came here." Chika struggled to keep her composure. How did her teacher even knew that information Chika had tried to keep secret?

"You already know my name from the assembly, so there is no need for me to introduce myself," Mayu announced to the class. "Anyone else want an introduction like those two?" No one even got a chance to answer – not that they wanted to anyway as they feared of going through the same humiliation – since Mayu immediately continued on. "It's a waste of time to do so though." Everyone kept their silence. It was best to not say anything.

"From now on, you will have a test every Monday," Mayu announced to her class. "The two students who score the lowest on the tests will be our class representatives." Once again, much like when they heard about having a test, the students were quick to chatter in an uproar. Representatives of the class were usually people who have high grades. The idea that the representatives were the students with the lowest grades was bizarre and unusual.

"Sensei!" Piko called for the teacher's attention. "What does that mean? The representatives are usually students who have good grades. What about the class officers?" Mayu turned to face Piko who sat at a desk near the front where Mayu was at. A few students who were interested in nominating themselves as representatives put their full focus on Mayu.

"In my class, there are only two representatives. There is no such thing as class officers." The students looked at their teacher in shock. No class officers? No president? Vice-president? Treasurer? Students who had planned on attempting to earn a position as a class officer could only stare at their teacher in disbelief.

"The class representatives exist to discourage unwanted thinking and full concentration on what is important, like their studies."

"Discourage unwanted thinking? Full concentration on their studies?" Miriam questioned. Despite having saying it to herself, Mayu had heard her and turned to the left where Miriam was sitting at.

"They are responsible for providing lunch for those who did not bring theirs, cleaning the classroom, taking care of the school rabbit, and all the likes," Mayu went on, and Miriam listened to Mayu intently, growing interested in Mayu already. While some of her classmates were clearly showing dislike for Mayu – especially Prima and Chika thanks to Mayu humiliating them – due to her two unexpected announcements, Miriam had found herself liking Mayu. The teacher shared the same views as the platinum blonde. Miriam had believed in Elementary School that unnecessary thinking should be gone and replaced with complete focus on school.

"I will have them handle all the chores," Mayu announced, and another uproar was created with complaints from the students once those words were announced.

"Doing all the chores?" Kaito asked, hoping he heard Mayu incorrectly.

"What? All the chores?" Kokone questioned.

"Why all the chores?" Bruno muttered in annoyance.

"What the hell is this…" Ann couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"One the other hand," Mayu continued to talk despite the complaints that were going on in her room. "The two students who score the highest will be given special privileges." This brought everyone's full attention. Special privileges for the students who achieve the highest scores? This never happened in their classes during their previous two years of junior high school.

"The big locker in the back of the room that is meant for only the teachers," Mayu focused her gaze on the aforementioned lockers, and the students turned around to stare at them. "Those students will have the right to use those lockers." A few teenagers in the room suddenly found themselves interested in attempting to do well on the test now. The locker was large enough to fit everything they couldn't fit in their small lockers in the back of the room and their desk.

"Just as long as they show up for first period, I do not care if they skip any morning assembly or meeting." A few more kids who weren't so interested in the lockers had gotten interested in the words that had just flown out of Mayu's mouth. Morning assemblies were a bore to them. The chance of skipping them and their teacher not caring had given them the motivation to do well on the test.

However, not everyone in the class were fond of these special privileges if they were to be given to the most intelligent students and not to anyone else.

"That means they get to sleep for an extra thirty minutes!" Wil blurted out.

"What the hell? That's not fair!" Iroha cried out.

"That's special treatment for certain people!" Gakupo added.

"People in this classroom who are stupid and lazy will be treated differently." Mayu went on as usual, uncaring of what her students believe. "Those people will suffer." Everyone focused on Mayu, shocked with her words. "Intelligent people who put effort into their work earn more privileges and live wealthy lives." Facing forward, Mayu continued on.

"That is society."

Without even stopping or letting anyone in her class even grasp what she had announced, Mayu went on. "Do you know how many people can live happily like that and have others below them envy those?" Pausing as if she was waiting for someone to answer, the class of ninth graders could only sit there as they did not have an answer for her question. "Six percent," she began again. "Only six percent can live happily like that. In this country, only six out of 100 people can be happy. In this classroom, there are 24 students, and only six percent of you all can be happy. Of the 24 of you, only one or two of you can live with happy lives."

The twenty four students began to look around, staring at each other. Of all of them, only two can be happy. Some began to wonder who those two are that can truly live happy lives.

"If you want to be apart of that six percent," the students were brought back to reality by Mayu's words. "Then you must make an effort, get good grades in school and enter a good university."

"I don't think it's all about going to a good college," Luka announced her opinion.

"Yeah," Kyo agreed. "What about sports?"

"How about music?" Tianyi added.

Mayu glanced at the three who called out and smirked. "Chances of having successful lives with sports and arts are even lower. People who are first class receive first class education at a young age and put in a great amount of effort into their studies." Mayu then cut off her gaze at the three and looked around the room, meeting everyone's gaze, one by one.

"Do you ordinary people think you can accomplish that?"

"Ordinary?" Ann questioned. She was a well known model in the city and was very popular with the students of Bokaro Junior High School. That comment Mayu had just made left her feeling heavily offended. Her friends, SeeU, Prima, and Chika were not as popular or rich, but they were quite wealthy and throughout their lives, they have felt they were more unique than everyone else. Students like Tonio, Miriam, and Piko have spent most of their lives achieving what they felt were best for them and what was expected of them. They had felt they were better than everyone else. A majority of the class who were not as wealthy or smart were raised in a comfortable lifestyle with loving parents and a nice home. They felt they were fine enough with just that.

They all felt special in different ways, so to be told that they were just ordinary people, and by their teacher of all people to say that, most of the students in the room couldn't help but felt offended.

"You guys in this school, Bokaro Junior High School, you are all way behind of the people who are in famous private schools." Mayu turned her head up, as if the corner of the room her eyes are locked on was more interesting than the students she is teaching.

"Picture it," Mayu told her class. "They live in a wealthy way none of you have ever experienced. They get privileges and freebies that none of you will ever receive. When they are sick, they can simply get examined at the finest hospitals without ever having to wait, unlike you guys. They can easily get the games you all wanted and have to wait for. They can enter an amusement park with special passes and ride all they want without having to wait."

"That's not fair…" Kyo muttered, and despite how quiet he had spoken from the back of the room, Mayu heard him. The teacher looked directly at Kyo.

"Open your eyes." Mayu slowly left her place in front of the podium and continued speaking as she walks around the classroom, through each aisle of rows staring down at each student. "In order for the privileged to live happily, you ordinary people have to pay the taxes and earn low salary. These privileged people, do you know what they want from you?" Mayu had waltz to the back of the room when she released that question from her mouth. As she expected, no one could answer or even say a word.

"They want you to remain stupid forever."

As quickly as Mayu had said those words, Ann aggressively stood from her desk, hands slamming the top and chair roughly pushed back. If the earlier comment of being called ordinary was not enough to push Ann off the edge, everything else that had came out of Mayu's mouth surely did. The model couldn't stand to sit there, being told as if she was lower than those wealthy people when Ann possibly had much more money due to her job.

Turning to Mayu, who is a few steps away from her, Ann glared at her. "Stop saying all of that as if there were no such people as them in this room," she angrily hissed at her teacher. Mayu simply stared at Ann, keeping a straight face.

"Why not? Surely, those who are privileged are not in this room now."

Ann couldn't believe her ears. Did Mayu not know who Ann was?

"Sensei…" a quiet male voice Ann adored had spoken. Turning to the source of the voice, Mayu stared at Kaito.

"What is it?"

"Ann…" Kaito began, but felt the words were growing lost in his throat. While Mayu was not that far from him and just remain standing where she had been, her yellow orbs were staring directly at the boy. The way she kept her gaze at him, so quiet with no sign of emotion anywhere in that face of hers, left Kaito feeling weak as he tried to speak. Kaito was nearly ready to chicken out on what he was to say until he found himself glancing at Ann again and realized why he spoke up in the first place. Knowing he had to protect his dear friend, the blue haired boy quickly earned the strength to speak up again.

"Ann is a privileged person too, just like those you mentioned." Once those words left his mouth, Kaito kept his gaze on Mayu. He believed that after enlightening Mayu on that fact, the teacher would leave Ann alone.

The result was the opposite of what he had expected.

Mayu's emotionless face was soon decorated with a small smirk and she began to walk closer to Kaito, abandoning the blonde who was still standing. Once she got to Kaito's desk, she stood right in front of him, her small and barely noticeable smirk never leaving.

"If she is a privileged person," Mayu began, her voice that had been so serious and lacking any other emotion until now was laced coated with a sense of arrogance. "Then why is she here?"

"Eh?" Kaito sat there, not expecting that question from his teacher.

"Due to a scandal that had happened in a nearby private school leading to a shutdown of it over a year ago, several students in this school had transferred here. Bokaro Junior High School also has a reputation of being the best of the public schools in this district." Mayu enlightened the boy as well as everyone in this classroom with her information. "But as I recall, Ann transferred to this school in the first year, long before the scandal happened in that other school. Why?"

"Sensei, I-" Ann began, ready to reveal her reason, but Mayu cut her off.

"I didn't ask you. I asked him. Since he is kind enough to speak up for you, he should answer the question." Mayu kept her gaze on Kaito. The boy was unsure of what to say. He knew the answer, but he felt too pressured to even let his words come out. Mayu kept a steady, cold gaze at him, and everyone's eyes bored deeply into him, waiting for Kaito to answer the teacher.

"What's wrong? Are you chickening out, or could it be, you chose to defend that girl just because you like her?" Mayu taunted Kaito with those words. Hearing them, Kaito suddenly felt the strength he needed to answer his teacher. He wasn't going to let her mock him. Looking up, staring directly at her eyes, Kaito gave her the answer she asked for.

"Ann came to this school because she chose to. She wanted to be closer to a friend who goes to this school."

Silence then came to the room. Ann couldn't help but admire the blue haired boy even more. Kaito felt relief overcome him. Mayu ended her heavy gaze at Kaito and started walking off back to the front of the room, commenting to the answer she received while doing so.

"How useless."

Ann, Kaito, and several other students in the room gaped at their teacher, stunned by her words. Upon reaching her podium, Mayu began another speech.

"If you were given one day to have special privileges, just like her," Mayu's gaze landed on Ann, indicating who exactly she was referring to. "Would you abandon it all for who you think is a friend, show off all the wealth you have and waste it, or," she cut off her gaze on Ann and her orbs stared directly at every other student in the room. "Would you put the special privileges you were given to good use?"

"What do you mean 'wasting' our wealth?" Chika asked with a look of annoyance.

"Why did you stare at Ann when you said those exact words?" Prima questioned her teacher with slight anger in her voice. She was still unhappy and offended by her teacher's earlier comments that had offended the raven haired girl.

Kaito stood up angrily, once again, earning everyone's attention. "Ann doesn't waste her wealth or shows it off," he yelled at Mayu. At this point, Kaito was convinced that Mayu was antagonizing Ann and her friends. Openly humiliated Prima and Chika, classified them and Ann – as well as quiet SeeU, who is wealthy and a good friend of the three girls – as ordinary and not special, and then calling Ann off for being the kind of person who wastes away her wealth, Kaito felt angry at Mayu. It was as if she was trying to openly offend them, and worst of all, it appeared she didn't even considered how her own students would feel.

"Are you trying to be a white knight now?" Mayu asked nonchalantly, not even bothering to look at Kaito. "I am sure some people here agree with me. Those girls you are protecting, they constantly show off and waste their privileges doing silly things, like for example, attending this school."

Ann, Prima, and Chika stared at their teacher, trying their best not to go up to her and strangle her. Kaito, however, couldn't hold his rage in.

"Can you stop-" he began to yell.

"I agree with Akuno-sensei."

Everyone turned to the source of those words. All eyes fell onto a red haired girl with a strand of hair sticking up. Looking down on her desk to avoid the gazes of her classmates, Miki continued.

"If I were to have the same privileges as those girls, I would put them to good use, like taking extra classes or preparing for my future…"

"I agree," Piko spoke out. "Those girls, all they ever do is spend time together and waste their days away, never caring what could happen in the future."

"I had always envied them for having everything I couldn't have, but the way Akuma-sensei and Furukawa-san say it now, I guess I'm glad I'm not them." Tonio commented. Soon, a few voices spoke out in agreement. Kaito, Ann, and their friends stared at their classmates in disbelief. Sure, they knew Miki would agree that they were wasting their time since the redhead despised them openly. Of course, nerds like Miriam and Tonio would agree too as they either hated them or despised them. Everyone else though, or at least, those who spoke out? The clique thought those people adored them and would defend them alongside Kaito.

"Do you see now?" Mayu's question was aimed directly at Ann. "Did you truly think someone besides Shion-san was going to defend you? You now know, everyone here believes you are wasting your time, and believe me, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't have class time wasted." Mayu coldly called off on Ann. "Because of your idiocy and stubbornness, we haven't started the test earlier like I planned to."

Glaring at the creamed haired woman, Ann slowly sat down, and Kaito followed. Ann realized that if she tried to defend herself even more, Mayu would simply find a way to bite back. The blonde then recalled having gone to the office a few months ago, personally requesting that she and her friends are taught by the best teacher. Ann wanted to believe they had ignored that part like they ignored the part where she asked to keep Miki in a separate class, but knowing that Chika and SeeU have enlightened her earlier that their mothers were told Mayu was excellent, Ann figured that Mayu might be the person she herself had requested to have.

The blonde girl was now regretting ever asking for the "best" teacher possible if it meant she had to suffer through this.

Meanwhile, Kaito had realized that even if he tried to defend his friends, Mayu would find a way to hurt them. Chika and Prima found themselves despising Mayu for everything she had said, and she had been in the room for only around twenty minutes now. Some students like Miriam and Tonio, however, found themselves admiring Mayu as the teacher shared the same views and ideals as them.

"Now," Mayu brought everyone's attention back to her. "Without further delay, we will take the test."

* * *

**A/N: This came out much longer than I thought it would. Oh well, without further ado, feel free to review and even read this.**


	4. A Test Sealing Her Fate

Papers were being passed back, each student taking one for themselves before they passed it on to the one behind them. In seconds, every student in the classroom had their own test.

"You have only twenty minutes to take the test," Mayu informed them. This time, everyone had stayed silent, knowing that attempting to talk back would not change their teacher's mind on having a test. "If you studied properly up until now, these questions should be no trouble for you, and you will finish the test in no time."

"Sensei," Yuu called out. "Can I go use the bathroom before we start?" Mayu simply stared at him. "Well… hearing you talk about the bleak future kind of makes me really want to go," Yuu added.

"Saying 'May I go to the bathroom' during class is the same as 'I'm not smart enough to manage my time,'" Mayu informed him, as well as she informed the class. "In my class, you will not be allowed to use the bathroom." Mayu looked directly at Yuu. "Make good use of your class time."

"Eh… Then I'll use the toilet right here." Yuu commented. A few students were ready to snicker, except Mayu was quick to respond to Yuu's comment.

"Go ahead. Do as you please. You just want to disobey me, right?"

You stayed silent, not wanting to say anymore.

"Without anymore delay," Mayu's voice brought everyone's attention back to her. "Begin!"

Everyone in the room turned their test over. Most had instantly grabbed their writing utensils and quickly began to write on their test. A few others simply stared at the test.

Leon sat there, on his desk, pencil in hand. Leon had figured that no one in his class would want to be a class representative and will try hard to get themselves at the top, wanting priviledges they most likely will never have. Leon had already decided.

He will not take the test.

Instead of reading the problems and attempting to solve them, Leon simply doodled on his test. With this, he will automatically earn a zero and will become one of the two reps. It didn't matter to him. Just as long as he does the chores, almost everyone in this room can be happy.

Meanwhile, SeeU, who had yet to start as she was simply staring at all the questions, had finally grabbed her pencil. Holding it, she began to write her name. After writing the first character, she went on to write the second character.

And the tip of her pencil had snapped.

Staring at her now broken pencil, the blonde quickly opened her pencil box and grabbed another one, only to see the tip was also broken. She instantly grabbed two more, and there was no tip. Panic was starting to grow inside her. SeeU instantly grabbed her only mechanical pencil, clicking on the end, hoping that lead will come out. There was nothing inside. Realizing this, SeeU quickly went to grab her pencil sharpeners, except they were nowhere to be found in her box.

How on earth were her pencils broken in the first place? SeeU knew she had sharpened them the night before. Perhaps they had broken when Kyo's hand had slipped on her box, resulting in it falling and everything spilled out of it. Was it really possible though? Surely, only one would have broken from the fall, not all of them.

Wondering about how they had all break was to be put aside for later. Right now, SeeU needed anything to write with on her test. Asking Mayu for a pencil was out of the question. The girl has figured that Mayu will most likely refuse to give her one. SeeU looked around the room, trying to find the pencil sharpener. There was none.

At a last resort, SeeU grabbed her first pencil and desparately tried to rip the wood off of the tip, hoping to get lead that way.

From the very back of the room, Flower took her test, bored of it. Finding it to be uninteresting, Flower chose to look up from her test for once, only to spot SeeU trying to get a tip on her pencil with her own hands.

Gumi, sitting next to SeeU, had been focused on her test. SeeU's small action had caught her attention, leading the bespetacle girl to look over. Realizing the situation very quickly, Gumi grabbed her pencil box and took out another pencil, one with a rather dull tip, but was enough to write. Seeing that Mayu was not watching, having her head turned to a different direction, Gumi started to leaned towards SeeU, her arm streched out to her, pencil in hand. Flower continued to watch the scene. To her, this was more interesting than the test on her desk.

SeeU continued to attempt to get some result from her pencil, failing to notice Gumi's actions. Knowing that trying to call out her name would get Mayu's attention, Gumi leaned in closer to SeeU, trying to get the pencil to her. When SeeU continued to fail to notice, the green haired girl leaned closer, and closer…

Then unexpectedly, Gumi had leaned off her chair. Once she was no longer seated properly, the girl fell to the ground, her head and body making contact with the floor. This accidental stunt had finally caught SeeU's attention, as well as it had grabbed everyone's attention, including Mayu herself. Flower placed a hand on her mouth, hiding the small smile that was growing on her face. Everything she had witnessed was definitely more interesting than the test. Mayu walked towards the fallen girl.

"Are you okay?" Gumi stared at her teacher, who was looking down at her. "Can you stand?" the teacher asked emotionlessly. Realizing that she was no longer seated on her chair and had caught everyone's attention, Gumi went and stood back up.

"I am fine," Gumi announced with a small smile, rubbing her head in embarrassment. All eyes were on her, yet it didn't bother her that she was now the center of attention.

"That's good," Mayu simply told her. "Now get back to your seat and take the test." Gumi simply nodded and went back to her seat. Mayu watched her and then went to turn back.

"Sensei," Gumi called for her. Mayu turned back around.

"What is it?"

"What if someone here was taking the test, then their pencil broke, and it was the only writing utensil they had?" Gumi asked cautiously. She figured that despite being best friends to a few attention seekers, SeeU did not like to be the center of attention at all.

"Then they have no choice but to sit there and watch everyone else take the test," Mayu answered Gumi's question.

'Just exactly what I thought," was the words ringing in SeeU's mind. Indeed, the girl will be a class representative.

* * *

Wil and Gakupo were volunteered – under Mayu's command – to take out two of the desks in the room and to return with a brown table, big enough for two students to use. The boys placed it in the back center of the room, as Mayu had asked them to do.

"That desk they just brought in is where the representatives will sit," the teacher informed her twenty-four students. They were all standing in the back, holding on to their belongings. Grabbing the tests, Mayu stared at her students.

"I will now return the tests, starting with the highest grades. Pick any seat that you like." The class simply stared at her, nodding, understanding their teacher's words.

"Of the twenty-four of you, only two students received the perfect score. Those two will earn the special privileges." Mayu continued. "They are Sakurada Tonio and Hanazono Flower." The two students silently walked up to their teacher, grabbing their tests back. Tonio went to sit at the very front, while Flower walked to the very back corner of the room, closest to the windows. Flower sat herself down at the desk farthest from Mayu.

"The third best is Miriam Stockley," Mayu announced. Miriam walked up to Mayu. Upon reaching the teacher, Mayu leaned down a bit. "That's too bad," she whispered to the platinum blonde girl. "Better luck next time," she slightly smiled at her.

Miriam stared at Mayu, a smile growing on her face. "Yeah," she responded. Miriam found herself liking her teacher even more.

"Next is Utatane Piko."

"Yes," the white haired boy responded.

"Shinzou Kokone."

"Yes," Gumi's close friend walked towards Mayu, before slightly turning to Gumi. 'I'll save you a seat,' she mouthed to her friend. Gumi nodded.

"Megurine Luka." The pinketted went up next.

"Luo Tianyi." Luka's Chinese friend followed.

"Kagamine Rin." The blonde girl wearing a white bow on her head came up in response.

"Oliver Stein." The boy wearing an eye patch went up. Mayu continued to hand back tests to the students.

"Bruno Amaro," and the Latino male came up. "Shion Kaito," and the blue haired boy came next."Nakajima Megumi," Gumi walked towards Mayu and received her test back. Sitting on the desk next to Kokone, the girls smiled at each other, glad they both did alright.

'But SeeU will have to be a rep though,' Gumi thought, sighing a bit and feeling slightly gloomy, knowing that there was nothing she could do to prevent that from happening.

"Manabe Kyo," Mayu announced next, and the boy came up to her, grabbing his test back. Then Mayu started to announce the next names at a quicker pace.

"Prima Warburn, Kamui Gakupo, Takanashi Yu," and rather than waiting til the students had come up, Mayu began to throw the tests as if they were useless, leading the next students to run towards her, wanting to grab their tests and get seated as soon as possible.

"Itou Chika, Al King, Nekomura Iroha, Takako Wil, Furukawa Miki," and all the students whose names were called rushed to get their tests and get seated. After Miki's name was called, only Ann, Leon, and SeeU were left.

Everyone – excluding Flower, who had no interest in seeing who the reps will be and instead chose to read her book – was facing the three who were left. Only one of them will be safe. They wanted to know who will suffer as a representative.

"In twenty-second place," Mayu began. "and barely escaping from become a rep," she added and pause, staring at the three who were standing. "Ann Jody," the teacher announced. The curly blonde hair girl immediately rushed to her teacher, grabbing her test – that she failed quite horribly – and seated herself at the only empty desk left, which happened to be right next to Miki. Ann will complain about it later. At the moment, Ann just wants to sigh in relief over not having to be a rep.

With Ann having been called up, only Leon and SeeU were left. They both knew half the result. They knew they, themselves would become representatives. Leon didn't care, but SeeU did. The girl could only look down, not wanting to get herself aware everyone's eyes were on her and Leon.

"I will have you two do chores immediately," Mayu announced to the two representatives.

* * *

**A/N: Originally had wanted to finish this and upload it either yesterday or the day before along with the next chapter of my other fic In This Island With Them, but school and tiredness. m(_ _)m At least I got this done before the end of the month though, that was a goal I made this week. ****Also, A Crumbled Paper Plane, thank you so much for reviewing! Glad to know your dream came true :D Anyways, apologies that this chapter is not as long as the previous chapters, although I didn't intend to make them that long in the first place. Welp, now that I have the next chap of this fic and Promise up, please read and review! On a side note, I am still in love with MikitoP's newest song, Red Thread. I am still listening to Rib's cover~**


	5. End of the First Day

_2/12/17: Fixed some errors and Mayu's last name orz ;;_

* * *

"Ow!" The blonde male screamed once the hard bar of soap that was aimed at the boy made contact with his arm that shielded his head. On the other side of the bathroom, SeeU, the one who had thrown the soap, glared at Leon.

"You're the worst!"

"I said I was sorry!" Leon screamed back at her. The quiet, slightly timid girl was actually quite scary when angered, and Leon had learned that now. The boy had done nothing, at least intentionally, he did nothing wrong. The bathroom floor, however, was left slippery from the cleaning the two representatives had done. Without taking any caution, Leon felt it was okay to casually walk by on the floor, which had resulted in him falling backwards, landing his head right in between the girl's legs.

SeeU had already been in a foul mood. She had been stuck doing the chore of cleaning the bathrooms with a blonde haired boy who, according to her, complained a lot. The girl was clearly not enjoying having to clean the bathroom at all. Upon hearing a thud, SeeU was about to turn behind and see what her fellow representative was doing had she not spot specks of yellow on the floor.

Looking down, SeeU found him lying on the floor, looking up at her skirt. Naturally, upon witnessing it at first sight, her first reaction was throwing basically everything that had come to her sight. Leon barely had time to react as SeeU began to throw items at him. Crawling to the other side of the room, all Leon could hear were items hitting the walls and floors and cries of "You jerk!" or "Pervert!" from the girl.

After the bar of soap had aimed at his face, SeeU stormed out, heading to another bathroom to clean. Upon entry, SeeU began to sweep the floors, not wanting to deal with Leon for a couple of minutes. The fact that Leon could have possibly just tripped and fell – and indeed, he did lose his footing carelessly – never crossed her mind. All SeeU wanted was to finish her chores up quickly. She didn't want to miss her dance practice.

The female representative began to sweep, cleaning the bathroom floors up. For minutes, it had only been the sounds of sweeping ringing through the room. Those minutes were lasting quite a while, much too long for SeeU's liking. Growing tired of the same routine for however long that was, SeeU stopped and looked at the clock.

Almost 5:40PM.

Dance class starts at 6. SeeU groaned upon realizing this. There were a couple more bathrooms to go. There is no way SeeU can finish them and make it to her practice.

At that moment, Leon entered the bathroom. SeeU was not in the mood to deal with Leon anymore and ignored him. Then the boy snatched the mop away from her hands. Stunned, SeeU attempted to grab it back, but Leon pulled it towards him, refusing to give it to her.

"Go," he simply told her.

"Eh?" SeeU was wondering what Leon was saying.

"You have practice right?" SeeU nodded. "Then go."

"But then you will have to keep cleaning." For all the negatives Leon had done to SeeU, which was really just looking at her underwear by mistake, but again, SeeU wouldn't care that it was even an accident, the girl was not ready to give up her job for the sake of attending practice.

"You were complaining too much about chores," Leon reminded her and it was indeed true. SeeU had complained just as much as Leon had over their chores. "Go ahead, I will take care of the rest."

SeeU wasn't willing to give up her job. Leon began sweeping, constantly turning away from the girl who continued to attempt to snatch back her mop.

"Go ahead."

"No. I won't let you do it all by yourself."

Then Leon stood tall, holding the mop closely to his body. "Would you rather be stuck here, cleaning the dirty rooms for hours, or do you want to go to class and freely talk to your friends?"

SeeU stood there, allowing Leon's question to echo in her head. In all honestly, SeeU would rather not be there, cleaning the bathrooms in the building for long hours of the day. Instead, she rather be with her friends at dance practice. However, it meant leaving Leon to do all the chores. SeeU was not fond of that, but it seemed he really didn't care about having to do it all by himself. Sighing in defeat, SeeU turned around and began to walk away.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she yelled to the boy.

* * *

"Why did you get a zero on the test?" Ann questioned SeeU as they waited for their meal. After their dance practice, Ann had invited her three friends out to dinner at a fancy restaurant. She had told them it was to celebrate their first day of ninth grade, but SeeU had figured that Ann wanted to vent about their teacher. "I know you can do better."

"Eh… I was not expecting a test so I got really nervous." SeeU mildly lied to her friends, unwilling to admit her pencils broke.

"Our teacher is pretty mean," Chika commented absentmindedly.

"Her last name is Akuno. Haha, she really is evil after all," Prima snickered. Chika and Ann began to laugh with her while SeeU smiled and chuckled a bit over Prima's comment.

"Hey, why do you think Mayu went away from teaching for two years?" SeeU asked her friends after their laughter has died.

"When I was out earlier today, I heard from a former CIA member that Mayu traveled around the world for two years," Prima informed them.

"Rumors started at school that Mayu is really a cyborg," Chika shared her information with her friends. "Two years ago, Mayu got injured badly, so the two years were spent on turning her into a cyborg."

Ann forced her words in the conversation. "I had thought of complaining to our parents. Deciding everything through tests is mean."

"Please don't," SeeU began to beg her friend.

"Why not?" Ann looked at her friend.

"Please don't say anything," SeeU began. "I don't want my parents to find out I got a zero on the test." She clapped both her hands together and gave her friends a pleading look. "Please don't say anything."

* * *

"What do you think of Mayu?"

Gumi's questioned ringed in Kokone's ears. The two girls were walking to Kokone's house after having attended cram school. Both friends were walking in silence, so Gumi suddenly asking her Kokone a simple question out of the blue had caught the latter off guard.

"I think…" Kokone began, unsure of what to say. Honestly, she had agreed with Mayu over many things. The lazy should do all the work. Only the best can have privileges. To decide everything just by test grades, however, and then saying none of them were special either. Kokone didn't know yet if she really like her teacher or not.

"I find it funny that her last name means 'of evil,'" Gumi commented in a tone of silliness. Kokone, never realizing that, began to snicker, and her green haired friend laughed with her.

After their laughter deceased, Kokone asked her friend, "What do you think of Mayu?"

"Hey, I asked you that first," Gumi whined. "Can't you answer it before I do?"

"I don't have an answer for that yet," Kokone responded back.

"Eh, so you ask me instead? How rude," Gumi fake pouted to her friend. The look Gumi was giving to Kokone led the brunette to burst out laughing.

"You're so cute, Gumi, haha."

"So mean!"

Kokone continued laughing, and eventually, Gumi laughed along with her.

"I honestly don't have an answer for the question either," Gumi admitted.

"You too, eh?" Kokone sighed. "Then again, it has only been the first day of school. Maybe Mayu will be a bit nicer to us, or she will be stricter than before for the rest of the year."

"I wonder…" Gumi's words slipped out into the night.

* * *

"So how is she?"

SeeU had been getting herself ready for bed when her mother suddenly asked her a simple question. The blonde didn't understand what she meant at first.

"How is who?" SeeU asked.

"Your teacher, of course. Is she a good teacher?" Galaco began to nag her daughter with such a question. SeeU was not willing to tell her mother about the day, about SeeU's test grade and the fact she had been made a representative.

"She is great," SeeU simply told her mother. She didn't know if it was a lie or not. Was Mayu really great? She didn't know yet.

"Really, isn't that great?" Galaco smiled to her daughter. "If you work hard, you can get into a private high school like your sister," she beamed, then she began to walk away. "Good night, SeeU!"

"Good night…" SeeU closed her bedroom door. Walking to her bed, she collapsed on it. She had grown tired of her mother's nagging of having to attend a private school. What was so special about it anyway? True, it looks nicer, and SeeU would definitely have a better chance of getting into a good college.

But would she truly be happy?

Not wanting to think about it anymore, SeeU grabbed her bed sheets and covered herself in them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gumi was finishing on her homework in her room. Despite being the first day of school, Mayu had decided that the class should have assignments to do at home. After completing the work, Gumi went and put her work away in her bag.

The voices of her parents' arguing continued to echo throughout the messy building. Gumi wonders how she had not grown tired of it. The arguments between her parents had occurred every day for years now. 'I wonder how they didn't get a divorce yet,' Gumi dryly thought. Collapsing on her bed, the greenette allowed her mind to wonder as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

'I wonder what kind of person Mayu really is.'

* * *

**A/N: With school being cancelled, I was able to type this today. Yey~ Now the first day of school is done for the kids~ Apologies for this chapter being shorter than the rest. Anyways, please read and review!**


	6. If There Are Any Complaints

_3/14/17: Finally got around to fixing tiny errors ;;_

* * *

The Monday of April 7th had come and went, and the Tuesday of April 8th had gone by as well. Class had remained the same so far. Everything was determined based by grades. That was how Mayu ran the class. After school, Leon and SeeU were forced into doing the harsh chores, as it was their job as the representatives of the class.

It was April 8th. On this day, no one in the class bothered to pack their lunch. It was one of the rare days when the school actually went and delivered edible food that was considered delicious by most students. Everyone in class 3-3 was fond of it, so they chose to wait for it rather than pack their own meal.

When lunch break had begun, SeeU and Leon had left to pick up the meals, bringing it to their classroom. Taking it inside, the two began to distribute the trays and utensils to everyone. After that, they went to drop off the rice, soup, and milk to the students. The only thing left to distribute was the curry. SeeU and Leon began to slightly bicker over who holds the pot and who serves it when Mayu called to their attention.

"Hurry up, what are you two doing?"

Snapping out of their bickering, SeeU went to grab the pot filled entirely with curry. Leon had went to grab onto it as well, except SeeU had lost her footing. Realizing she was falling, the girl attempted to save herself, accidentally releasing the pot from her hold in the process. Leon had attempted to grab the pot before it made contact with the ground but, unfortunately, he was a little too late. Before Leon could reach it, the pot made contact with the ground, the cap flying off and the curry spilling out, spreading on the floor.

The twenty two students who had been sitting patiently for their meal found themselves unable to accept what had happened. The special food they have been waiting for to have with their rice was gone. Some stood to get a better look, while other groan. Mostly everyone began to complain.

"I'm sorry!" SeeU apologized and bowed to her teacher. Mayu simply stared at her and Leon. He bent down and grabbed the now empty pot.

"I'll go and get more," Leon announced, but before he could leave, Mayu yelled at him.

"No!"

SeeU and Leon looked at their teacher in surprise. "Distribute the remaining curry," Mayu ordered them. "Serve to me first, then distribute the rest based on grades."

"But…" Leon began while looking inside the pot. "There is only about enough for five people."

"I don't care," Mayu simply told them.

"That means I won't get any…" Kyo muttered.

"I want curry…" Iroha whispered.

"I'm really hungry," Chika announced. "I want curry too."

"If you think food is unlimited," Mayu began, looking directly at her class. "Then you are mistaken. Japan is a country that relies on imports from other countries. What would happen if there was a crop failure in agricultural countries like the US? What if imports stopped coming? You will all starve to death." Mayu stared at each and every student seated in a desk. "We cannot afford to waste food. Japanese people waste more than 20% of imported food. It's nothing except 'I like this' or 'I hate this.' They should eat peacefully like we will."

Mayu turned to the two representatives. "If you want to hate someone or blame anyone for not getting any curry, go ahead and hate yourselves. Rather than hating the representatives who spilled the food, hate yourselves for not getting a better grade along with those two."

SeeU and Leon stood, processing Mayu's words. "What are you doing?" The teacher asked them. "The food break will be over soon, hurry up with the curry." Having no choice but to listen to Mayu, the two walked towards her with the pot filled with very little curry left. Reaching Mayu, they served her a spoonful of curry. Then they walked on towards Tonio, who sat at the front, and served him curry. After him, they walked towards the back, where Flower sat. Once they reached her, they gave her the spoon full of curry. The action was repeated to Miriam, and then to Piko.

"There is none left," Leon announced. All the curry was gone. Mayu nodded.

"With that," Mayu began, looking at the class. "Itadakimasu."

The students murmured "Itadakimasu" before they began to eat their food, most of them not having any curry with their rice. SeeU and Leon went to clean up the mess of curry that remained on the floor before they went to eat as well.

* * *

The break continued on. Most students were outside as the weather was calm. Some were playing ball games, some were in clubs, and others were just hanging around. Ann walked through the school, for once ignoring anyone who attempted to flirt, amaze, or converse with her. The things that were going on in Mayu's room was more concerning than anything else. Prima, Chika, and SeeU followed Ann closely. When they had knocked on the principal's door, they were told that he was out. They tried to visit the vice-principal, except she was too busy to deal with any problems at the moment, so she had told the girls to find someone else to complain to. The four girls kept walking around until they found someone who they felt they can trust entirely.

"Hiyama-sensei!" They cried out. The male teacher was walking back up to his class when the girls had called out to him. Turning, he smiled at them.

"How have you girls been? Is there something wrong?" Kiyoteru asked them.

* * *

Gumi was alone, walking around in the hallways when she had passed by the teachers' lounge. Growing bored each second that passed, the girl decided to peek through the door window that was covered. The cover was transparent, so Gumi was able to recognize the figures in the room. There was Hiyama-sensei, Sakine-sensei, Mayu…

Mayu was there. Interested, Gumi kept on looking as well as she tried to hear. Soft conversations were going on between teachers in other parts of the room. The girl was interested in what the teachers of her grade were discussing.

"I will try to help you in anyway I can," Meiko informed the two teachers. "With that…"

"May I say something?" Kiyoteru asked his co-worker.

"What is it?" Meiko questioned.

'Oh, just a meeting was going on…' Gumi had hoped that something else would go on. Mayu wasn't even saying anything. As Gumi had turned around and prepared to step away, she heard the next words.

"I heard something from a student in your class, Mayu." Hearing her teacher's name, Gumi quickly turned back around and looked through the door again.

"Do you not think that not giving everyone food is a bit mean?" Kiyoteru began to interrogate Mayu. The latter simply kept typing on her laptop, uncaring that the male was trying to talk to her.

"Kiyoteru," Meiko earned the male's attention. "Mayu has her own way of teaching," she informed him.

"I heard everything is decided through a weekly test," Kiyoteru continued, ignoring Meiko. "What is that about? This is a public school, so not everyone has the same abilities. Don't you think there will be a problem if you make the students do chores based on how low their grades are?"

"Kiyoteru, since it's Mayu-" Meiko began, but was interrupted.

"If you have that much free time," Mayu's words came out, the woman's eyes never leaving her laptop. "Shouldn't you be thinking about your own class?"

"What do you mean?" Kiyoteru questioned. Gumi continued to watch them even through the door. She was being nosy, but she didn't care. She wanted to see how this meeting will go with Mayu there.

"It appears that there are students in class 2 who ask to go to the restroom, and then they roam around the school. It also seems that things disappear. I heard that there is bullying going on as well."

"Really?" Kiyoteru questioned.

"Earlier today, I had to warn a student from your class about roaming around the building," Meiko added, slightly laughing.

"I'm sorry," Kiyoteru apologized.

"You are too concerned about pleasing the students. You look way too friendly to them," Mayu continued on. "You are not good at this job." Mayu looked at Kiyoteru, who was shocked with the woman's words. "Simply put, you just want to be called a good teacher."

The bell ranged, snapping Gumi out of her sudden shock. Realizing that Mayu is ready to leave the room, Gumi rushed away, not wanting anyone to see her. The scene continued to replay in her head.

_'You just want to be called a good teacher.'_

* * *

When the bell rang, signalling the end of the school day, the students packed up. Some went straight home, while others went to their after school clubs. After spending a few minutes conversing with Leon as he prepared to start his chores, Gumi left. Reaching the end of the stairs, the girl caught sight of her teacher with another student in her class.

"You don't want to go to a private school?" Mayu questioned the girl next to her. Looking down, the student nodded, confirming she didn't want to go at all. "I see," Mayu added. "If you change your mind, you can come and see me anytime," she informed the girl. "I think you can get into any private school with that intelligent brain of yours."

"Okay," the student answered. "Bye."

"Bye," Mayu bid farewell to her. Flower turned to leave the school when she caught sight of Gumi. The few seconds passed, and the two girls had stared at each other. Well, Flower was staring at Gumi before she finally left the building. The greenette stood there, taking in what she had witnessed.

Gumi was confused. Earlier and the past few days, she had seen a mean Mayu, but just now, the way Mayu had talked to Flower, she sounded a lot nicer. Perhaps, maybe, Mayu was not a cruel as she appeared to be. Maybe Mayu was just very strict as a teacher.

"Nakajima-san!" The voice of her teacher brought the girl back to reality. Realizing that the one who called her was her own teacher, Gumi simply stared at her.

"It seems that someone has ratted out on me to another teacher," Mayu began, slowly walking towards Gumi. "Do you know anything about it?" Someone told on Mayu? Well, Gumi had no idea about it, but it does explains why Hiyama-sensei knew about the way Mayu was running the class. It was worth a try, Gumi would say that to the one who dared tell on Mayu, except she didn't know who went and done it.

"No," Gumi answered her teacher truthfully. Mayu then continued to walk towards her, until they were face to face with each other.

"If you find out who it was, please deliver this message to them." Mayu's breath hit the girl's face. Gumi was stunned, unable to move or even respond.

"If you have any complains, come to me immediately."

Too stunned to move, Gumi simply nodded, implying that she understood. Mayu smiled and walked away, leaving behind the girl. Gumi was still in shock over Mayu's words.

Now the question on whether Mayu was really a cruel teacher or just a strict one came to play with her mind again.

* * *

**A/N: Hooray for weekend and three day off of school because of snow :V Anyways, please read and review!**


	7. What Does He Think of Her?

_3/15/17: Just fixing some errors orz_

_To iDontCare:_

_Haha, thank you for loving this fanfic~ I really like the JDrama, in my honest opinion it's worth watching. Thank you!_

_To Rose Wreath:_

_I love your new name~ anyways, complete agreement about Mayu :3 She's really strict, but some kids in the class refuse to really differentiate strict from flat out mean. Also, in the original show, it was really only centered on one student. Trying to get all the students involved in ways (and in the end, this might still be Gumi-centric if a few other characters orz), and when I read that you wanted to see everyone else's pov, it gave me an idea on what to do next~_

_Here we go, the next chapter~ originally, this was going to be a lot longer, but I rather it sticked to around 4,000 words and not any longer. Enjoy~_

* * *

"Please, Gumi," Kokone began to mutter in a frustrated manner. "Please do not involve me in this shenanigan of yours."

"But Kokone," the short haired girl began to give her best puppy eyes to her friend, and unfortunately for Kokone, they were heavily convincing. "Please join me tomorrow!"

"Why…" Kokone really wondered why her friend thought this was a good idea.

"I need assistance, my dear Kokone!"

"Don't ever call me with a 'dear' again."

"Please, Kokone! Pretty please?"

Kokone sighed in defeat. The first week of school had come to an end. On this Friday night, Kokone's parents had welcomed Gumi to stay over at their home for the night. Strangely enough, throughout this whole week, Gumi had found herself entirely interested in Mayu. Kokone was unable to figure out how Mayu was so interesting. Sure, Mayu ran class very strictly and in strange ways too. Despite it all, Kokone simply came to the conclusion that Mayu was just trying to get the class to do their best. Surely, that's why making the students with the worst grades doing all the chores sounded fine. Kokone didn't complain at all.

Some of her other classmates, on the other hand, had many complaints. Of course, this was why Gumi wanted to know everyone's opinion on Mayu the next day. Every single one of her classmates, and poor Kokone was to be dragged into this. The brunette had no interest in talking to her classmates, largely because she really didn't like most of them. Luka, Tianyi, and Iroha were brats. Kyo, Wil, and Yu were too into their sports and had no interest in anyone. Tonio was arrogant while his two friends, Bruno and Al, were idiots. Miriam was stuck up. Piko was naturally rude to anyone. Kokone didn't even want to deal with Ann and her friends, given that she had already hated them since seventh grade.

Despite all of that, Gumi wanted to talk to all of them, just to ask them for their opinion of Mayu.

"Gumi, why?" Kokone began to question her friend. Gumi looked at her with curiosity in her eyes. "Why do you care so much about Mayu?"

Sitting on the guest futon she will be sleeping on for the night, Gumi pondered. Exactly why did she care so much about Mayu? She didn't know how to answer it. It all happened in a blur. From the very moment she had caught sight of her teacher, Gumi grew curious of her. It wasn't until Wednesday – after witness Mayu's harsh words to Kiyoteru and then her kind behavior towards Flower – when she had wanted to know more about her teacher. Of course, trying to learn all about her sounded difficult, so instead, she decided go and see what her classmates had felt about their teacher.

Naturally, Gumi did not want to do it alone. Kokone, on the other hand, was not willing to volunteer, except with her friend's constant whining and desperation, she pretty much had no choice.

* * *

Saturday, April 12

9AM

In a vacant field, boys and girls played their favorite ball games. Some brought their basketball to shoot at the rusty hoops. Jump Ropes were brought over so some kids can jump. Balls of all kinds were there. The field was a hangout for many athletic children.

Three boys in that field were in their own game of soccer. A dark skinned boy had gone and kicked the ball to another boy. The shorter, blonde haired boy went and retrieved the ball. Taking it with him, he kicked it forward. Continuing to run with it, the boy kicks it lightly, making sure to keep it with him. Waiting on the other side of the field was a boy with brown hair. Intensely, he watches the ball. His goal is to retrieve it and kick it back to his tall friend. Until the ball comes to him, he has to stand and wait, watching it come forward every second. It kept getting closer and closer, until the boy reached a point where he can kick it to the brunette. Seeing it coming to him, the brown haired boy comes at it, ready to kick and claim it in his possession. The ball had been almost at him.

Until…

"Kyo!"

In a millisecond, Kyo's view had drastically changed from a field with a soccer ball towards him to a cheerful, feminine face that owned green hair, matching eyes, and glasses. Shocked with this sudden change, there was nothing Kyo could do except avoid the girl. Doing exactly that, Kyo ultimately tripped and made contact with the ground. Wincing from the pain, he closed his eyes, waiting for it to go away. In seconds, as the pain weakened, Kyo slowly opened his eyes, catching a cheerful looking girl looking down at him.

"Good morning, Kyo!"

"Good morning to you too, Gumi," Kyo muttered, slowly getting up. After standing, he finds his two friends, Yu and Wil walking towards them and Kokone standing nearby, watching them. Kokone had no interest in socializing with the boys so she kept her distance. Gumi stared down happily at Kyo, willing to ask them her desired question.

"Morning Gumi," Yu casually greeted the girl.

"Good morning." Wil answered nonchalantly to her.

"Kokone, good morning!" Kyo yelled at the brunette who stood a few feet away from them. Kokone had hoped that they wouldn't notice her, but now that they had called to her, she had no choice except to acknowledge them back. She simply waved at the boys, and all three of them waved back.

"So, Gumi, why are you here?" Yu curiously asked her.

"Is there something you need?" Kyo questioned her.

Wil remained silent. The three boys were very close friends, and they were all muscularly built. In addition, they had a strong fondness for sports, which had sparked their friendship since childhood. Those were probably the only similarities they have though.

Wil was the tallest of the friends and inherited dark skin, hair, and eyes. He was also the quietest of his friends, only talking when he felt was necessary. Known as the best swimmer in his swimming team, Wil loved to swim in water more than anything besides soccer. Outside of sports, Wil was fond of collecting cards and playing board games.

Yu was the smallest of his friends with blonde hair and cerulean eyes. Of the three boys, Yu was the chattiest, having a motor mouth on his own. He is fond of conversing with anyone as long as they were fun to talk to in his eyes. In addition, Yu was fond of soccer and baseball the most, often playing those sports as much as possible. Besides sports, Yu was fond of movies and the color pink. Despite being quite boyish, Yu was not afraid to admit his deep interest in the color pink.

Kyo was often described as being in between of his two friends. He was not the tallest, but he wasn't the shortest either. Not a chatterbox as well, but he wasn't silent either. With brown hair and matching eyes, Kyo was often considered to be average. He was fond of soccer and basketball, and he enjoyed being with his two friends the most. Besides sports, Kyo enjoyed taking afternoon walks and watching movies of all genres.

"What do you guys think of Mayu?" Gumi allowed her question to ring out to the boys. Silence then surrounded the four of them abruptly. Then the faces of the boys went from nothing to cringing. None of the three were fond of Mayu at all.

"Let's not bring her up again," Kyo suggested quietly.

"I hate her," Yu complained. Wil was silent as usual, but he nodded, confirming that he wasn't fond of Mayu as well. "Acting all high and mighty, making students with lowest grades do all the chores, giving special rights to the best kids, saying we are not special at all. What kind of teacher is she? Is she even allowed to do all of that!?"

"Technically, as long as she isn't abusing us, yeah," Gumi answered the boy.

"Are you serious!?" At this point, Yu was yelling at the green haired girl. Gumi didn't flinch at all from it. Simply standing there, she nodded, confirming her words. "There is no way Mayu is allowed to make us all do chores!"

"She's only making the two students with bad grades do them," Gumi corrected Yu.

"She's giving special rights to the students who do well!"

"I'm sure she is rewarding them just for reaching her expectations."

"She says we are not special!"

"Because we are not special," Gumi casually told Yu without thinking twice on her words. Kokone froze upon hearing her friend's words to the boy. Gumi was definitely curious, but she was also slightly insensitive. Of course, she had never realized that, which led Kokone to learn to not get affected by any harshness her friend gives off by accident. The boys, however, did not know that, especially Yu, who was ready to tackle her.

"What do you mean, we are not special!?"

At this point, Kokone ran up to her friend and grabbed her arm.

"So sorry for my friend's slight inconvenience to you three," Kokone apologized quickly. "Goodbye!" Dragging the pouting girl with her, the two leave the boys on the field.

"What is wrong with you?" Kokone hissed at Gumi once they reached the sidewalk. "Don't go and say things like that so casually!" In response, Kokone tightly pinched the bespectacled girl's cheeks.

"Ow!" Gumi shouted. "I'm sorry!"

* * *

10AM

The library was silent as it should be. Some people were standing, searching for books, while others were on computers doing their research or sitting in tables, reading their books or doing homework. Any conversation that was made was kept silent. Inside the library, large sums of books were kept in shelves. With so many books, there were many kinds of stories to read, and anyone can get sucked into the world of books.

This is why Flower loves the library. Every Saturday, she spends her mornings inside, reading and checking out any book she finds and enjoys. For years, Flower loved to escape the world through the power of books and flowers. She had been so indulge into her world, she has often never cared about anything else around her.

She didn't need to care. That is what she has told herself. Flower didn't need anyone to rely on. There is no need for friends and family with her. With her unusually intelligent brain, Flower is capable of going anywhere. She can go to any private school she wishes to go to. However, the girl had denied that. Flower felt that even if she did attended a private school, it wouldn't guarantee her the happiness she desires. Besides, why are people pressuring her to attend one? For a better future? More opportunities in life? Why couldn't they leave Flower alone? The girl believed that whatever happens in life, she will overcome it. There was no need for extra, unneeded assistance.

Staring at the bookshelves, the white haired girl was looking for a new book. She wanted something that can keep her attention. Passing through books she either already read or weren't interested, Flower finally found a book. Taking it out, she looked through it before confirming that she will enjoy it. Satisfied, Flower began to walk away, only to stop after a few steps. After a few seconds of standing there, Flower turned around.

"What do you need?" Flower asked to what was seemingly nothing. "I know you two are there. Come out."

Shocked that she even knew they were there, despite their attempts to stay hidden, Gumi and Kokone shyly poked their heads out.

"Good morning Flower," Gumi quietly yet cheerfully greeted the tall girl, and Kokone waved.

"Morning. What is it?" Flower bluntly asked the two girls, her violet orbs staring at the two girls. Gumi casually walked up to Flower while Kokone remained at her spot, her body hidden behind a bookshelf.

"What do you think of our teacher?" Gumi asked. Flower stood there, staring at her. Then she turned her head slightly.

"She is fine," she answered with no emotion in her voice. "I agree with most of what she has said." Flower then turned around and began to walk away.

"Do you spend all of your free time in this pretty library?" Gumi casually asked next. Kokone stared at Gumi in disbelief. 'Weren't we here just to ask Flower that one question!?'

"No," Flower answered, though keeping her back turned to Gumi. "In the afternoon, I go to a flower garden." The white haired girl dressed in her purple dress then turned to face the green haired girl dressed in orange. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I felt like it," Gumi answered back in a positive mood. Flower stared at Gumi in silence for a few seconds.

"You are weird," Flower whispered to herself before walking away, holding the book close to her chest.

"Do you bring your friends with you here?" Gumi asked next. Flower stopped her footing. Standing there in silence for around a minute, a thick atmosphere filled the surrounding area. Afterwards, Flower answered the green haired girl.

"I have no interest in having friends."

With that said, Flower continued walking, never bothered to hear whether Gumi had more questions for her.

* * *

11AM

"I still don't get why you asked Flower those questions so casually," Kokone muttered to her friend. "Why?"

"I was curious," Gumi bluntly answered. "I kind of want to be friends with her."

"Why?" Kokone asked. "Flower is very stoic and, as she had said, she has no interest in making friends." Gumi stayed silent as she kept her focus on something else.

"You shouldn't bother yourself to Flow-"

"Kokone! There's Tonio and Al and Bruno! Over there!" Gumi interrupted her friend, pointing a the three aforementioned males. "Let's go!" Gumi cheered, dragging her friend with her.

"Why…" Kokone muttered. This day was such a joy for her.

Meanwhile, up ahead were Tonio, Al, and Bruno casually walking down the sidewalk, conversing with each other. The three boys were close friends, despite all the quarreling they do, largely thanks to Tonio's intelligence contradicting the idiocy of Al and Bruno. Well, the latter two weren't really idiots. They just don't use their brain so much in addition to not being as smart as their friend.

Tonio was one of the most intelligent in class. Being the only student to score perfect along with Flower, he was given special privileges. Most of his intelligence had come from the time he had spent studying for everything schools are responsible for teaching. Raised by parents who want him to excel at his studies, Tonio spends his free time studying. Even he had gone to enroll in a private Junior High school until said school had shut down after years of scandals, resulting in him – and many others – to transfer to Bokaro Junior High School. Currently, his goal was to enroll to Yamaha High School, one of the most famous high schools in the city.

Al and Bruno were similar as well as they were the opposite of Tonio. Neither of the two boys were as smart as Tonio, and neither of them were as wealthy as Tonio either. Unlike the boy with dark hair and eyes, the two brunette males never went to a private school and had attended Bokaro High School since the seventh grade. Also, both boys don't naturally earn high grades like their friend.

However, both boys were different from each other. Al was more mature and quick to speak his mind, even if he came off as rude. Bruno was nicer and easygoing. Then there was Tonio, who would often appear to be arrogant due to how intelligent he is. In addition, Tonio had failed to understand how his two friends adore Ann. In their eyes, Ann was the perfect model with a kind attitude. In his eyes, Ann was an attention lusting girl with a small brain. It takes much more than outer appearance to make Tonio like a girl. Besides that, the boys were interested in very different things. Al adored monsters and horror stories. Bruno was fond of all kinds of music and desired to have a career in music. Tonio was expected to take over his family's business once he is an adult.

At this moment, the three friends were walking together down the street in the market area. Bruno had made a silly comment that resulted in Al yelling at him and Tonio simply face palmed in response. The three were so focused on each other. They had failed to notice the two girls that were running after them. More specifically, one girl is running towards them while dragging her friend with her.

They failed to notice until it was too late. In one minute, Tonio was casually walking, staring at his friends with looks of annoyance. The very next second, his face planted to the ground and heavy weight was on him.

"Gumi!" Kokone cried out. Right next to her on the ground was her energetic friend sitting on top of Tonio. Bruno and Al stared at the girls, trying to think on what had just happened.

"Hi Bruno and Al!" Gumi greeted the two boys that were standing. Bruno happily greeted her back while Al nonchalantly greeted her. "Hello Tonio," she then greeted the boy she was landing on. Gumi removed herself from him and picked his body up, helping him stand. Tonio stood up properly once again and gave the girl a death glare. Gumi smiled meekly and rubbed her head.

"What do you need?" Tonio asked nonchalantly. "I know you need me when you have to go and attack me like that."

"It's not an attack," Gumi pouted. "It's a Sweet Carrot Top Tackle." Kokone face palmed and Tonio gave her a strange look. 'What is wrong with this girl?'

"So, what is your opinion on our homeroom teacher?" Gumi asked with curiosity in her voice.

"She is good," Tonio responded.

"She is awful," Al answered.

"I really don't have an answer," Bruno chuckled embarrassingly. Tonio and Al stared at him with confusion.

"Wait, Al, awful? What?" Tonio questioned his friend.

"She is too arrogant and acts like everything she says is right," Al informed his friend.

"Everything she says is correct though," Tonio told him. Al looked at Tonio in disbelief.

"How can you think such things? Or are you saying that just because you got special privileges?"

"I truly believe that Mayu is correct on everything she is saying. Lazy people like you must be taught a lesson."

"What!?"

Suddenly, Al went and tackled Tonio, and the latter responded by repeating said action. Bruno looked at the two with a smile of embarrassment. He turned to the girls who were watching the cat fight with confusion and shock.

"This is normal, so don't worry so much about it."

The two girls can only chuckle lightly while the two boys wrestle each other.

* * *

Noon

In the shopping district, Kokone and Gumi find themselves wondering around.

"I am sure Luka, Tianyi, and Iroha are here!" Gumi beamed. "They often shop at this mall."

"Gumi, can we not see them?" Kokone asked, tiredness draining in her voice.

"Kokone, the goal for today is to see everyone in our class, so we must go and see them," Gumi reminded her friend. The brunette groaned. She didn't like the three girls at all. In her eyes, Luka, Tianyi, and Iroha were not any better than Ann. The three girls were viewed as arrogant and unafraid to talk back to anyone. In addition, they also had a strong sense of fashion and vanity, and they never hesitate to talk back at anyone who dared attempted to humiliate. They were also enemies of Ann, another girl Kokone despised. In the brunette's mind, if the girls didn't want to strangle each other's throats so much, they would be the greatest friends.

Gumi continued walking, digging her head in every store of the mall. Her goal was to find three girls, two with pink hair and one with black hair. Kokone was forced to follow, despite her brain screaming at her to run. Then the girls had found the shop they were looking for. When Gumi peaked into a clothing store, she caught a familiar girl with long, pink hair and glasses and dressed in a white shirt and yellow skirt, and her two friends by her side. One had pink hair tied in a ponytail and was dressed entirely in red with a Hello Kitty theme, and the other has dark hair tied in low tails showing at the front and was dressed in different shades of blue. Gumi quickly went in, going after the girls. Kokone remained behind, refusing to go communicate to them.

Luka, Iroha, and Tianyi were shopping for articles of clothing they found and admire. The three girls were fond of fashion and would go out shopping as much as possible. Today was one of those days for them when they go and do exactly that. The three girls have been good friends with each other since elementary school. Along with their love of fashion, they also were fond of many other things together, such as the movies they watch, the books the read, the food they eat, and favoring certain brands of accessories over others.

Luka was the pink haired girl with glasses and a rather mature body for being only fourteen years of age. She was viewed as very mature to everyone who has encountered her. One thing she disliked most was Ann. When the two had first met, Ann had attempted to humiliate Luka, which resulted in the pink hair girl talking back to the blonde, calling her dirty names in public, and Iroha and Tianyi were there to back her up. Since then, the three girls became enemies to the blonde and her friends. Being the daughter of a member of the PTA, she has achieved good grades in school. Despite being more mature than her two friends, she was the youngest of the three.

Tianyi was the oldest of the three girls. Coming from China, Tianyi has lived in Japan for as long as she remembers, but she goes to visit her native country as much as possible. While Luka was more mature and never hesitates to speak her mind, Tianyi often shuts her mouth and only opens it when she feels she needs to. Tianyi was quieter than her two friends as well. Like Luka, Tianyi achieves good grades due to her parents expecting their daughter to do well.

Iroha was the smallest of her friends. She was also the least mature and the least intelligent. Any word that had been used to describe Iroha was childish until someone dares to do something awful to her friends. In addition, it wasn't that Iroha was dumb. The girl just has a very hard time trying to get her knowledge to improve. No matter how many times she studies or prepares for a test, the girl was never able to achieve high grades like her two friends. Nonetheless, Luka and Tianyi often help her whenever they can. In fact, the three were planning to head to Iroha's house in the evening so they can help tutor her for their next test, which was on Monday.

The three continued to look for clothes they felt would match them. They were so content with all the clothing in the store, they failed to pay attention to anything. Pouting that her cries of hello to them were being ignored, Gumi walked back to a point where she felt was perfect. Then the girl dashed, jumping onto Iroha.

Much like with Tonio, Iroha had never suspected it. One second, she was happily admiring a new skirt that had been recently released. The next, her face was right next to the ground and heavy weight was on her. This action had snapped both Luka and Tianyi out as well, and they turned and realized that their friend had been tackled.

"What are you doing?" Luka shouted angrily at Gumi.

"Get off of her!" Tianyi screamed, pushing Gumi off and pulling Iroha back up. The short girl cleaned herself off and then turned to glare at the green haired girl. Gumi had stood up after Tianyi had rudely shoved her off of Iroha.

"Good morning!" Gumi cheerfully greeted the girls. Instead of greeting back, the three simply glared at the girl.

"What is wrong with you!?" Iroha nearly shouted. "What were you thinking, tackling me like that!?"

"Well, if you weren't obsessed with useless clothing, you three would have heard me greeting you," Gumi bluntly told them. The girls grew even more unhappy when Gumi had went and called the clothing useless.

"Don't you ever call the great clothes in here useless again!" Iroha screamed back. Gumi just shrugged.

"What do you think of Mayu?"

The three girls grew silent. None of the three knew what to say. In their eyes, on one hand, Mayu was the one who can go and call out on Ann, and no one can even bother her for it. Luka even smiled when she recalled that one day when Ann boldly asked Mayu to change her seat just because she didn't like Miki. Luka even remembered Mayu's exact words.

"What right do you have to ask for a seat change when you barely even escaped from being a representative?"

The look on Ann's face when she realized that Mayu will most likely never fall for her demands was worth keeping in Luka's memory.

On the other hand, the girls felt that Mayu was too strict for their liking. The students with the worst grades are forced to work. The students with the best scores get special privileges. Then to go on saying only two people in class were truly happy while everyone else will suffer and complain all their lives. No one was special, Mayu had told them.

Gumi was given the responses she needed. Luka, Iroha, and Tianyi had all agreed that they have mixed feelings on their teacher. In the end, they didn't know if they like Mayu or not.

After departing from the store, Gumi met up with Kokone who had been waiting for her.

"Gumi, let's go and eat something. I'm hungry." Kokone began to whine slightly.

"Same. I want to eat too. Let's go," Gumi told her friend, and the two girls walked away.

* * *

**A/N: As said before, originally, I was going to put everyone in this single chapter, but because it was already reaching 4,000 words, and because I will be going on vacation and basically have no internet, I chose to stop and continue with the rest on the next chapter. Of course, because I will be on vacation, the next chapter will not be up until around the end of next week. While you patiently wait, please enjoy~ rate~ and review~**


	8. What Does She Think of Her?

_3/15/17: Fixing very minor errors ;;_

_A/N: Let me say this now. The transition from school to vacation was wonderful. I had a grand time in Disney World, and everything there was fantastic. Transitioning from vacation back to school, however, was hell. Since I had already barely sleep during my vacation, the fun I had there was enough to distract me from my lack of sleep. School, on the other hand, is not fun, so my tiredness came to me far more easily, and I was desperate for rest. Even my mom commented on how dead I appeared. I am so thankful for snow to come on the first day of Spring yesterday, because school ended early, so I got all the rest I needed. With that rest, I was able to work on this chapter. Of course, I was also distracted, reading other fanfics and finishing the move Before Women Had Wings. orz_

_Anyways, now to talk to reviewers~_

_Rose Wreath - haha go ahead and tongue tie people xD_

_pfft, yeah, there is nothing that makes you stand out. Also, don't kill me for this, but I'm one of those people who don't like sports o.o I had promised this chapter to be out by the end of this week, so here you go~_

_iDontCare - Gumi is mercurial xD She is really... idk, a lot like me in a sense? Crazy, weird, honest, only difference between me and her is she is more outgoing and I can never go and talk to someone I am not familiar with. I have a heavy comfort zone v.v Reverse harem? pfft, I had no plans on adding romance to this, but I could change my mind xD go ahead and convince on whether I should add any romance to this fic or not._

_(I saw the show on youtube. The episodes might still be there, but warning, they are being taken down because copyright **** ;~; )_

_Now that review talking is done, let us continue the next chapter~ (also, originally, this whole conversing with the classmates thing was going to be all in one chapter, but now it's three. Hope you still enjoy anyway :D )_

* * *

In the minutes that they had searched for a decent place to eat, Kokone and Gumi finally found a nice cafe for themselves to eat. Having entered the building that was filled with many guests, the girls were given a table after waiting for several minutes. In the time they sat there, the two engaged themselves in conversation that held no importance.

Gumi and Kokone were friends since childhood. They had first met in Kindergarten at very young ages, and since then, the two became close to each other, never wanting to separate. Of course, the two girls were basically opposites. Gumi was cheerful and energetic as well as she was blunt, honest, and curious to everything around her. Kokone, on the other hand, was more serious and sensitive, saying words that she felt were best to hear. Although Mayu was someone who was extremely honest, saying anything truthful and not caring if it hurt others, Kokone felt Mayu was right in a sense. In addition, Mayu was strict. The teachers Kokone had in the past two years were all too lenient for her liking as well as they never bothered to scold students who caused problems and pulled everyone with them.

This was why Kokone like Mayu from the first day. On the other hand, Gumi couldn't tell if she likes her teacher or not. In addition, she had become curious to how her classmates felt about Mayu, all twenty-two of them (twenty four if she included herself and Kokone). This was why Gumi went and chose to spend her Saturday asking all of them their thoughts, dragging Kokone with her.

When they had gotten their meal, the girls went and began to eat. In the passing minutes, the girls were continuing to consume their food when Gumi chose to take a moment to look around the café. Eyeing each table, the people she spotted were unfamiliar. Seeing she recognized no one, Gumi turned to head back to her food, when a group of people went and got themselves seated in a table. Eyes widening, Gumi recognized them.

"Kokone!" Gumi screamed, uncaring that she was in a building filled with people and half of them had turned their heads. The brunette had been eating peacefully until her friend, who happens to be sitting right next to her, screamed right into her ears. Feeling that she might have gone deaf, the girl now regretted choosing to sit right next to her friend instead of across from her.

"Gumi," she growled, her hand grabbing onto the girl's cheek tightly. Gumi began to yelp in pain.

"It's hurt!"

"Then don't scream next time! People nearby were giving us strange looks because you keep doing these things!" Kokone screamed back, now uncaring that she grabbed much more attention than Gumi had gotten, including the attention of those that Gumi recognized.

"Can you two shut up and give us peace!?" someone screamed at them. The two girls turned to the source of the scream. At the table Gumi had stared at, Piko was glaring right at them. Gakupo, Kaito, and Rin sat with him, sheepishly smiling and attempting to calm the white haired boy down. Gumi and Kokone stared for a few more seconds, and then Gumi stood and ran towards them.

Kokone stared at her green haired friend. As she was still hungry, she stayed at her seat and resumed eating her meal. As she ate, she watched her friend converse with their four classmates at their table. Piko was growing more agitated with Gumi near him while Gakupo was smiling brightly, further annoying the white haired boy. Kaito and Rin simply watched the three talk, not bothering to say a word. Kokone sighed as she continued to watch the five.

"Piko looks so cute when he is angry," were the first words that came out of Gumi's mouth when she had arrived to them. This only added to Piko's anger. The boy gave the girl a death glare. Instead of being intimidate or afraid, Gumi shrugged it off and went to converse with his friends.

"How is everyone on this fine Saturday?" Gumi cheerfully asked them.

"Fantastic," Gakupo responded kindly with a smile. "How are you, miss Gumi?" He politely asked. Gakupo was very friendly. With very long, violet hair tied up in a ponytail, Gakupo slightly resembled a samurai, which is what Gakupo often imitates. Due to coming from a family that lived a very traditional lifestyle of samurais, Gakupo was expected to succeed his family's heirloom.

"I'm great!" Gumi cheered. She turned to look at Piko, who sat across from Gakupo and kept an irritated look on his face. "Piko, you should smile for once. Looking angry all the time will make you look old by the end of the year," she told him her usual nonsense, taking her fingers to his face and moving his mouth upward, forcing a smile. Piko angrily pushed her hands away.

"I'm fine," he hissed. "Leave me alone, you weirdo."

Gakupo and Kaito chuckled over the scene while Rin smiled, never looking up to see her friends' faces.

"You see, Piko," Gumi began. "You're being grumpy again. You should loosen up." Then an idea sprouted in Gumi's mind. "How about you and I go out together wearing fancy dresses? I think you will fantastic in a dress."

"No," Piko sighed angrily. He really didn't have any more words of insults to throw at Gumi anymore. "I am not wearing a dress. Don't ever suggest that again." Unlike his violet haired friend, Piko was a lot less joyful. In fact, he was often bitter and serious. While Gakupo was more traditional, Piko was quite modern, growing heavily interested in technology. He was capable of building his own laptops and other mechanics.

"Ooh, Rin, your drawing is really cute!" Gumi yelled, forgetting that she was even talking to Piko when she spotted Rin's drawing. Piko felt himself going deaf because of the girl's yelling right next to him.

"Oh," Rin was snapped out of her concentration by Gumi's compliment. "Thank you," she smiled before going back to her drawing. Rin had been drawing two girls together, holding hands and having smiles on their faces. While her friends were quite chatterboxes, Rin was quiet and reserved, only speaking when she has too. The only hobby she has and fully commits to is drawing.

"Oh yeah," Gumi had remembered what her mission for the day was. "What do you all think of Mayu?"

The four sat there, pondering over Gumi's question. "Well," Gakupo began.

"Mayu is great," Piko beat Gakupo to answering. "She's honest, strict, and straight to the point."

"Don't you think she is being too harsh on Ann though?" Kaito questioned.

"Nope," Piko answered his blue haired friend. "Mayu is giving Ann exactly what she asked for."

"What do you mean?" Kaito was beginning to sound angry. "Ann has done nothing wrong."

"In your eyes, Ann has done nothing wrong," Piko bluntly told him. "Are you not aware of the fact that Ann practically bought the title of class president last year?"

"She did not," Kaito grew angrier at Piko's words. "Ann wouldn't do such a thing."

"Kaito, you are too blinded by the kindness she is giving you. One day, you should take a step away from her and realize how much of a bitch she is."

Then Kaito had snapped and began to yell at the white haired boy. Piko didn't bother to hold himself back as he began to throw swears at him. The two began to bicker as well as they grabbed each others' throats. Rin sighed, knowing that, eventually, they will be evicted from the café in a few minutes. Gumi stared at the two, unsure of what to do for once. Before she can do anything, Gakupo stood and walked away, taking her back to her table.

Kokone had witness the entire event and wondered what on earth happened that resulted in Kaito and Piko strangling each other. Soon, her eyes went towards Gakupo walking towards her, his hand holding on to Gumi's wrist. Once he had reached Kokone, he sighed and turned to Gumi.

"I'm sorry that you have to see that," he began. 'The very moment Ann pops up in a conversation, the two eventually bicker." Kokone listened while Gumi nodded.

"It's okay," she told him. "With Ann, you either love her or hate her." Gumi then sighed. "I honestly don't like her."

"That is fine. I'm okay with her, but I don't ever say anything about it," Gakupo informed her. "Kaito really cares for her as they are close friends, after all. Piko, however, despises her. Rin is neutral on the entire subject," he sighed. Gumi nodded. "I'm sorry that you couldn't get everyone's answer to your question thanks to their bickering," he apologized, turning his head to his friends. The manager had arrived at this point with guards and the two boys were removed while, kindly enough, Rin was allowed to stay at the café.

Gakupo turned back to Gumi. "I'll tell you right now. Piko adores Mayu while Kaito doesn't enjoy her too much. Rin and I are really neutral on Mayu. Is that a fine answer?"

"Yeah, that is a perfectly fine answer," Gumi responded cheerfully.

"Good," he sighed. "I have to return to Rin now." The two bid farewell to each other, and Gakupo left to return to his table where Rin was at.

"I guess we can leave now, Gumi." Kokone had finished her meal while Gumi was over at the other table.

"Alright," Gumi responded, turning to Kokone. "Let's go, Kokone." The two girls stood up, went to a worker and paid their bill. As they left the café, they found Kaito and Piko still strangling and attacking each other. Not wanting to deal with them, the two girls left them to deal with their issue.

2PM

The ocean shined brightly as the rays of the suns hit it and the sky reflected in the water. Staring at the water, Oliver smiled. The beach had been his favorite place for most of his life. It was a place where he can relax and hear the ocean while watching the endless body of water.

When Gumi had spotted Oliver sitting on the sand as she and Kokone were walking by, the girl quickly dashed to him, leaving behind her own friend. Not wanting to go after her again, Kokone stood there and decided to wait patiently for Gumi. The latter continued to run to Oliver. She had planned to tackle him just like how she had tackled Tonio and Iroha earlier that day.

Except, as she got closer, she tripped over her footing. In response, she had fallen, her face hitting the sand harshly. Hearing the sounds of a crash, Oliver turned his head and was surprised to see green hair and a body lying on the sand.

"Gumi?" he questioned. In response, muffles were heard from the girl. Sighing with a small smile on his face, Oliver stood up and walked towards her. Extending a hand out, Oliver grabbed her hand, pulling her up.

"Thanks," Gumi responded, spitting sand out of her mouth. "So how are you?" She smiled while asking him.

"I'm fine," Oliver responded, a small smile remaining on his face. "Is there anything you need?"

"Yeah," Gumi answered. "I was wondering, what do you think of our teacher?"

"Mayu?" Oliver questioned, and Gumi nodded in responses. "I think she is fine. She's strict, but straight to the point."

"Alright," Gumi cheered, then looked towards the sea. "Ah, it looks beautiful," she smiled.

"Yeah, it is," he told her. "I love the sea like this. That's why I'm here often," he quietly told her. "I do want to sail across the seas when I am an adult, after all." There was not much to say about Oliver. He was simply a quiet boy who enjoyed the beach. Even while having no friends, he felt complete bliss with his life, even after going through an illness that resulted in him losing one of his eyes.

After watching the sea for several more minutes, Gumi departed from the timid boy, heading back to Kokone. The two girls began to walk on, engaging in their own conversation.

3:30PM

The streets in town continued to be crowded with more people. The shops were becoming packed. Gumi and Kokone struggled to go through the people that walk in the streets. It had become enough of a hassle for the two. No longer wanting to fight through the crowd, the two decide to rest at a nearby shop. The closest shop to them was a sushi store and thankfully, it was not entirely filled with many civilians. The two girls entered, catching their breath from the streets.

"Saturday afternoons are the worst time to be out in this area," Kokone dully commented, regaining her health. Gumi nodded in agreement.

"How may I help you?" A voice called out to them. Before the girls could even turn and respond to tell the person that they were just resting, the stranger has beaten them to talking. "Oh, you two are in my class, right?" Recognizing the voice, Gumi quickly turned to see the one who is talking to her and Kokone.

"What are you doing here, Miriam?" Gumi questioned, her eyes widening in shock. She didn't expect to find a classmate of hers here of all places.

Miriam laughed lightly. "What am I doing here? This is my family's store," she informed her.

"Really?" Kokone asked in shock. Miriam nodded with a smile on her face.

"Must be hard to believe for you. Who would expect a foreign family to own a sushi store? My father and mother really like sushi so they had opened this store here in town so they can sell their specially made sushi. Unlike them, I don't like sushi. Thankfully, my older brother intends on running the family business, so all I can do is focus on my studies and go far in life." Miriam was very studious. In her world, studying is wonderful. This is why Miriam scored very high on her test.

"Miriam, you like Mayu, right?" Gumi went on to ask the platinum blonde girl.

"Of course I do," Miriam answered. "Mayu is perfect. I admire everything she has done so far," she beamed. Kokone felt that question shouldn't even be asked. It had already been blatantly obvious that Miriam admires Mayu. Her smiling at her, her constant compliments, the way she even looks at her teacher, it said it all. It had reached points where Kokone questioned if Miriam was starting to go obsessive with their teacher.

"While you are here," Miriam continued. "I'll buy you both sushi. My treat for you two just for the fun of it."

"Really?" Gumi beamed and cheered. "Thank you!" Kokone nodded in thanks.

4:30PM

"So the only people left to meet," Kokone began.

"All we have to see is Leon, Miki, and Ann with her friends," Gumi answered. Kokone groaned upon hearing Ann's name.

"Do we have to see her?"

"Well," Gumi began. "I did say we have to get everyone's opinion."

"Why?" Kokone began to whine. Usually, she is often mature, but when it comes to Ann, there was no way she can keep her maturity. "Please, Gumi, please? Can we not see Ann?"

Before she even responded, Gumi spotted wavy blonde hair in a seat near a restaurant, alone. "Kokone," Gumi whispered slyly. "Maybe we don't need to talk to Ann directly." The brunette stared at her friend in confusion. Gumi pointed to the girl of blond hair so Kokone can see. When she turned to where the green haired girl was pointing at, Kokone finally understood.

"If it's just SeeU, then I don't mind," Kokone commented. Of all of Ann's friends, SeeU was the only one Gumi and Kokone tolerated. This was only because out of the four, SeeU was the least malicious. In fact, SeeU showed no signs of being like her friends at all. While Ann, Prima, and Chika were haughty and loved to show off their wealth and beauty, SeeU was rather timid and never liked to brag about her wealthy status. She rather hide away and stay very close to those she like.

As Gumi and Kokone came up to her without realizing it, SeeU was studying for the upcoming test that was to be given on Monday. SeeU was determined to get out of becoming a representative. The week of being one had not been easy or fun to her as she had to constantly clean the classroom and the bathrooms before and after school. Thankfully, Leon's kindness and cheerfulness made cleaning slightly more enjoyable for her.

'Leon.' SeeU recalled Leon's words the previous day as they were cleaning. Before she could even recite them, the girl was suddenly glomped from behind.

"I see you!" Gumi cheered.

"Gumi, enough with glomping people for one day," Kokone scolded her. Gumi responded by spitting her tongue out at the brunette.

"You scared me," SeeU pouted. Not once did she ever get glomped from behind before, especially by someone she was not too familiar with. Upon seeing the two girls' faces, SeeU recognized them. They were the two girls she had stared at on the first day of school.

"You see, Gumi," Kokone began. "This is why you don't glomp people, especially from behind."

"Oh shush, my dearest sweetheart," Gumi pouted. Kokone stared at her, wondering if she even heard her friend correctly.

"So, SeeU," Gumi began. "Is that really your name? It's cute," she complimented.

SeeU blushed slightly. "Well, it's my nickname. My parents thought it would be cute."

"And you are naturally really cute, so it fits," Gumi began to snuggle SeeU, making the latter feel slightly uncomfortable and entirely unsure on what to do. Before she can even continue, Kokone violently ripped Gumi off by her hair.

"This is why people think you are creepy," she scolded the greenette as she screamed.

"Stop it! It hurts!"

"Then stop being weird!" Kokone finally released her grip on her friend's short hair. Gumi glared at her friends while pouting, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Meanie," Gumi commented under her breath. After her moment of glaring, she turned to SeeU. "Anyway, would you mind to answer us to what you and your three friends think of Mayu?"

"Mayu?" SeeU questioned. Gumi nodded. "Well, I know Ann, Prima, and Chika don't like Mayu at all. Every day at dance practice, they go and complain about her and mock her. I, however, don't really have much to think about Mayu." SeeU paused and then continued. "I wish she wasn't so strict though. I didn't expect to be a representative because my pencils broke."

"Wait," Kokone interrupted. "You became a rep because your pencils broke?" SeeU nodded. Then Kokone recalled that day. Gumi had asked Mayu about what would happen if someone had no pencil to use.

"Gumi, is that why you asked Mayu that day about having no pencils? You saw that SeeU had none?" Kokone turned to her friend and asked.

"That's right," Gumi answered. "I saw that SeeU had none and tried to give one of mine to her without Mayu noticing."

"Then you fell off your chair," Kokone sighed, recalling that event. One minute, she was focused entirely on the test, and the next thing she knew, her friend was on the floor.

"It's really strange though,"SeeU began. "Before I left to the assembly, I double checked my pencils, and they were all sharpened. Even my mechanical pencils had tons of lead inside." Hearing those words, Kokone and Gumi stared at SeeU in shock.

"Before the assembly, your pencils were fine?" Kokone questioned. SeeU nodded.

"I figured that they had broken when Kyo accidentally knocked them down, but I doubt that such an impact like that would break every single one of them. Even my mechanical pencils were out of led." She sighed. Gumi and Kokone kept their gaze on the blonde girl. This was news to them. Someone had went and broke SeeU's pencils during the time they had the assembly. That was the only conclusion they had.

Bidding farewell to the girl, they walked away.

"Let's go to Leon's house now," Gumi told her friend. Kokone nodded. It had been a long while since they last went to Leon's home.

* * *

**A/N: And to be continue~ Now that I am back from my vacation, as long as school isn't so much of a hassle (or at least, not too much as it is now, because I have four tests to take on Monday ;~; ), there should be more updates on this and my other fanfic that no one else is reading (expected, since no one cares about Sister Princess anyway v.v). Anyways, have a nice night and please read and review and criticize and point out all mistakes I make!**


	9. In the Evening

_3/15/17: Fixing minor errors ;;_

_I can start off by apologizing... I am really sorry for being gone for so long... I am so sorry. Life got in the way, but now I'm better, so yay._

_I never gave up on this. Heck, I had written some future chapters while I was away, so this chapter was written a long time ago. Now you can see it, yay!_

_Hope you enjoy this~_

* * *

In her shopping trip at the convenience store, she simply glanced at all the food and other items on sale. Today was her day to go out shopping for ingredients for tonight's dinner. Keeping a bored, dull, uninterested face, Miki continued to grab the ingredients her mother had asked her to buy. When she discovers that she has gotten everything from the list her father had written for her, in case she was to forget something, the red haired girl went straight to the cash register. Once she goes to pay, school instantly comes to her mind.

Miki sighed. School was never great for her. Every day, she was either tormented by her classmates or she was shunned. This year was no different. Students who weren't in her class, and even underclassmen, went out of their way just to do small minor attacks on her. Monday, she had her home shoes filled with tacks. Miki had no knowledge of it, so her foot was bandaged after she had placed it in. Tuesday, her books were stolen. The poor girl had to face Mayu's wrath that day, being sent out in the hallway and never allowed back in the room. A few students, especially Ann, had snickered over her misery. Thank god nothing had happened on Wednesday or Thursday. It was better to be shunned and ignored than to be recognized and inflicted pain on. On Friday, however, as Miki was walking to her home, a few students ran towards her and roughly pushed her to the ground. As she had struggled to stand, one went and stepped right on her.

All of that was only the least of her struggles. The seventh and eighth grade was blatant hell for Miki. She knows very well that the ninth grade will not be any better, especially when Ann, the one person who will do anything to make her life a living hell thanks to that day in the past, is in the same class. If there was one thing Miki was thankful, though, it was the fact that her classmates, excluding Ann and her friends, didn't seem to care that Miki was there. Of course, Prima, Chika, SeeU, and Kaito despised her deeply, but everyone else didn't seem to think twice about the small redhead in their classroom.

After paying for all she needed, Miki thanked the register worker and departed to the outdoors. The moment, she stepped outside, she turned to her left, and all she could do was stare at two people she recognized in her classroom. Gumi and Kokone were heading towards Miki's direction. The latter had wondered who the two were. Are they people who want to torment Miki, or do they want nothing to do with her? She really hoped the girls were the latter. For once, Miki wants a break from cruel snickering and pranks.

Miki turned right and chose that it was best not to be seen by Gumi or Kokone. In case they really did want to harm her, Miki should not be seen so they can't hurt her. As she kept walking forward, she continued to look back, hoping they did not notice her, or if they did, at least they don't care enough to communicate to her. Turning forward again, Miki kept walking on, hoping to not be noticed.

If only luck could be on her side…

"Miki!"

'Shit…' Miki silently cursed in her mind. They saw her, and they want to talk to her now. They might hurt her like the others do. Not wanting any pain for the day, Miki instantly ran off. She needed to outrun them, even if she was never good at anything athletic besides dance.

When Gumi had noticed a cute girl in her class, she went out of her way to scream to her. Besides Leon, Miki was the only one left who she needed to ask for her opinion of Mayu. Once Gumi noticed that Miki began to ran, she instantly ran off to chase her, completely forgetting about Kokone.

"Hey, Gumi! What the hell!?" Kokone screamed to her friend, who had quickly run off. The greenette did not hear her, and continued running, abandoning Kokone. She sighed.

"Guess I'll head to Leo-"

Before Kokone could even finish talking to herself, her phone had vibrated, signalling that someone sent a text to her. Picking up her phone, Kokone went to her messages to see who texted her and what they need.

_Dinner will be ready shortly. Come home. Gumi can come too if she wants. She is always welcome here._

\- _Mom_

Staring at the message, Kokone sighed to herself. 'Looks like I can't go to Leon's house then.' Kokone was about to place her phone back to her pocket, only to realize that she needed to alert Gumi that she won't be there. The cheerful, athletic girl was already far gone, attempting to catch a classmate. Kokone had thought that it was best for Gumi to figure out on her own that Kokone won't come but went against that thought. The last time she chose to not tell Gumi that she couldn't make it to a festival, instead of getting the hint that Kokone couldn't make it, Gumi continued to wait for her the entire night.

'She's cheerful, athletic, bold, and honest, but she is also stupid and doesn't ever realize that she annoys people too.' Kokone knew she will have to tell Gumi. Flipping her phone open again, she went to send her friend a message.

_Going back home. Dinner is ready. Won't go to Leon's house. You can either head back home with me or go to Leon's place without me. If you choose to go see Leon, tell him and his sister that I said hi. See you later._

\- _Kokone_

After pressing the "send" button, Kokone placed her phone back in her pocket and went on to head home. When Kokone went to turn around, she quickly spotted wavy cream hair decorated with a red ribbon. This similar hair was inherited by a very familiar female dressed in a lolita fashion and with a small, slender body.

Kokone did not expect to see Mayu in town at all. Eyes widening and not wanting to confront her teacher, Kokone quickly turned back around and walked on, finding another route home. While she did respect her teacher and her way of running the class, even agreeing with most of the things she has said, Mayu has left a rather eery feeling on Kokone. The student was actually slightly terrified of her teacher, and to see her in public was something she was not enjoying.

When Mayu simply watch Kokone walk away in a jogging pace, she just shrugged it off. She was going to see her on Monday anyway, so no need to be excited over seeing a student out on the weekend.

Her legs were beginning to burn. Breathing became difficult. She was tired of running for only forty seconds. When she looked back, her prey was running at an increasingly fast pace. Miki kept on going. Perhaps she would run faster if she used her arms, but it's really difficult to use them when she's clinging on to the grocery bags being held in her chest. As there was nothing else she could do, she continued to run, hoping Gumi would lose interest in chasing her.

In another minute, Miki had to stop. That was too much running. She was exhausted. When she turned around, she saw Gumi coming closer and closer. Realizing she will not be able to outrun her, Miki sighed in defeat.

'Time for more joy and misery.'

When Gumi had finally caught up to Miki, the first thing she had done was glomp her into a tight hug as she regain her health.

"Jeez, that was a lot of running," she commented. "Why did you run away anyway? Do I look scary to you?" Gumi questioned. Miki didn't know what to say. Was she not going to hurt her? Miki had assumed that since everyone else who wanted to talk to her clearly brought some sort of pain with them.

Gumi turned around, then found herself looking around. "Kokone?" She spun her body around, hoping to see a girl with brown hair and dressed in a white shirt and pink skirt. "Where is Kokone? I thought she was following me."

Miki could only stand there and have a similar thought. What happened to the girl who was with Gumi? Right when that question came to Miki's mind, Gumi felt her phone ringing out a simple melody. Someone has sent her a text message. Taking her phone out, Gumi went to read it while Miki stood, staring at her. After several seconds, Gumi sighed.

"Well, I guess I'm going to Leon's house by myself," she muttered. Then suddenly, before Miki could even react, Gumi had an idea.

"Miki, come with me!"

"Eh?" The red head was confused.

"Let's go to Leon's house together!"

"What? Wait! I have groceries. I need to get home."

"Okay, let's drop them off and then go to Leon's house!" Refusing to even listen to the smaller girl's protests, Gumi grabbed Miki's wrists and began to walk. "Where do you live, Miki? I'm taking you to your home and then we shall go visit Leon."

Miki was left astounded by Gumi's bold actions.

What were her parents even thinking? When the two girls had arrived to Miki's home, her parents had quickly assumed that Gumi was a friend, when in fact, they were just classmates. Not only that, Gumi even straightforwardly told Miki's parents that she was taking them to a friend's house. Happy that their daughter was finally spending time with people in her school, they happily allowed her to go, not even giving her a choice.

Now poor Miki was forced to go with this cheerful, energetic girl of green hair and eyes as they walk to this boy's home. Miki didn't even know what to do or say. Her wrist was tightly on hold by Gumi's hand as she led her to their destination. She had also kept silent while Gumi chattered on, speaking many nonsense.

"Your red hair is really cute, especially that ahoge you have sticking up. Is that naturally?"

"I believe carrots will rule the world one day."

"When I was playing hide and seek with Kokone and Leon back in elementary school, I tried to go to Narnia by hiding in the closet."

"Did you know Leon has the cutest little sister on the earth? Her name is Rana, and she is so adorable!"

"Are you an only child? I'm an only child too, and so is Kokone!"

As Gumi continued with her senseless chatter, Miki listened intently. As they walked on and Gumi talked on, Miki began to felt a lot less worried and more safer as each minute passes. Somehow, Gumi's constant chattering has left Miki feeling that maybe Gumi did not actually want to hurt her after all. Then again, she might.

"Hey," Miki whispered, although loud enough so Gumi can hear. "Are you not going to hurt me?" After those words came out of Miki's mouth, Gumi had stopped walking. At that second, she had finally remembered. 'People bully Miki at school.' Now it all made sense to why Miki had ran off. She most likely believed Gumi would do the same thing the ignorant people at school do. Turning around, Gumi faced the smaller, red haired girl and placed her hands on her shoulders. Once she looked into the taller girl's eyes, Miki felt the aura within them turned serious.

"Miki," Gumi began, her voice sounding serious. "I do not like Ann." When those words entered her ears, Miki stared at Gumi in disbelief. Back in the first year of middle school, Ann was the sole reason why Miki was getting picked on. She simply did not like the model. To the students, disliking a teen model who is well loved is a crime. Now, to see that she was not the only who showed no interest in Ann, Miki found herself in a feeling of small bliss. "I will not hurt anyone just because they don't like someone, especially if it involves someone I despise." With that, Gumi pulled Miki into her arms. Surprised, all Miki could do was accept the hug. It was gentle, but filled with a kind, strong feeling.

In seconds, Gumi stepped back.

"Now, let's go to Leon's house!" Pulling on Miki's wrist, Gumi lead the way once again. For the first time in a long while, a small smile crawled in to Miki's face.

"Rana, you are so cute!" Gumi continued to cuddle a young girl, nine years of age. The girl, Rana, could only smile in response.

"Your grip is strong, Gumi-nee," Rana complained, although the emotion in her voice showed that she enjoyed the attention she was getting from the girl. It had been quite a while since she last visited, so when Rana opened the door to see Gumi standing there, she didn't even have enough time to show excitement. Gumi instantly glomped the child upon seeing her.

Now, in the dinner table at Leon's home, Gumi kept Rana on her lap while Miki sat next to her, watching them. Yukari, Leon's aunt and guardian, was almost done cooking.

"It has been a long while since you last came here, Gumi," Yukari commented cheerfully. "And you brought a cute girl with you too." Miki couldn't help but blush slightly from the compliment.

"Pretty Nee-chan, what is your name?" Rana innocently asked Miki. Before she could open her mouth, Gumi quickly answered for her.

"That's Miki!" Gumi cheered. "Originally, I wanted to come here with Kokone, but Kokone had to go back home, so I took Miki wth me!"

'Against my own will,' Miki finished in her mind.

"So where is Leon at?" Gumi asked. Her answer was given immediately when the sound of footsteps entering the kitchen grew louder. Turning to the kitchen entrance, Gumi spotted Leon, who simply looked at Gumi.

"I did not expect to see you here," Leon smiled. He then caught Miki with Gumi. "Oh, Miki is here too? Welcome to my humble abode," he welcomed her. Miki nodded in response. Leon took a seat right next to Miki, and Yukari had finished cooking for her family and their guests. Setting the food down, they all sat down to eat.

"Ikadakimasu!"

Then the five engulfed themselves in to the delicious meal. In the meantime, they had also begun to chatter. Gumi found herself at complete happiness. It felt like the past all over again when she and Kokone would visit Leon and his family. The only difference was Kokone was absent, but seeing Miki having a good time made Gumi smile. Miki was having a fun time too. This had been the first time in a long while since she had last been to someone's house and happily ate with them.

"Oh, I forgot," Gumi suddenly spoke out. "Miki, Leon, what do you both think of Mayu?"

"Scary," they simultaneously answered, then looked at each other. Rana laughed at them while Yukari smiled.

"Leon has told me about this Mayu person, the homeroom teacher. She's quite a character, having people with the lowest grades do chores, special privileges are given to the ones with the highest scores, and no restroom breaks either." Yukari had commented. "Leon told me he intends to be the rep for the entire year."

Hearing those words, Gumi nearly choked on her food. Did she hear that right? Gumi looked at Leon, hoping he would explain. He stared back and understood the message she was giving him.

"No one in class wants to do chores," he began "So I made the decision of automatically making myself a rep so one less person can suffer from doing so." Miki was just as surprised as Gumi was. They didn't think that there would be such a person in their class who would actually commit to being a rep.

"So you actually failed the test on purpose?" Gumi questioned. Leon nodded.

"Are you going to fail the next test too?" Next was Miki's question.

"No," he began. "I'm actually going to skip the test." Gumi's and Miki's eyes widen.

"Won't that make Mayu mad?" Miki asked. Leon shrugged.

"Regardless of whether she gets mad or not, I'm sure she will still make me a rep." Gumi and Miki simply kept their gaze on the boy in disbelief. "I hope the other person who has to be a rep actually did the worst on their test. Someone broke SeeU's pencils when we were at the gym."

"Eh, you knew too!?" Gumi asked in shock. Miki looked back at Gumi.

"Someone broke SeeU's pencils?" Miki questioned quietly. As much as she didn't like the blonde girl, largely due to her being friends with her worst enemy, Miki couldn't help but feel pity for her. Gumi nodded.

"SeeU told me as we were cleaning earlier this week that her pencils were sharpened and there was led in her mechanical pencils before she left to the gym," Leon informed the girls.

"Some people are just awful these days," Yukari commented. "To go and break someone's pencils, that poor girl…"

"Gumi," Rana's voice ringed out. "Play with me, Gumi."

The green haired girl looked at the young child. "Sure!" she beamed.

After hours of fun in Leon's home, Miki and Gumi finally had to depart. The departure was slightly bittersweet as Rana did not want the two girls to go. They had played their games and laughed merrily together.

"You will visit soon, right?" Rana asked the two older girls. After they both nodded, a smile grew in the girl's face.

Gumi and Miki waved and bid farewell to Leon, Rana, and Yukari. The two girls departed from the house and began to head home.

"That was nice…" Miki honestly admitted.

"Leon's house is the best~" Gumi beamed. The two girls kept walking. Miki began to wonder. Yukari was Leon's aunt. There was no sign of other adults living in the house.

"You're thinking 'where are Leon's parents,' aren't you?" Miki looked at the green haired girl in shock. 'How on earth did she figure that out!?' "Simply put," Gumi began. "Leon's parents abandoned him and his sister."

Miki simply stared at Gumi with a shock expression. Then she looked down to the ground. "That's pretty sad," Miki whispered.

"Yeah," Gumi responded while staring at the starry sky. "But Yukari is there for them, so it's okay. Yukari really loves them after all. Even once, I asked her what would happen if she was to have her own child. She told me she can never bear her own children, so given the responsibility to raise her nephew and niece felt like God has given her a wonderful gift."

"That's good," Miki smiled. "Honestly, I don't know what I would do if my parents abandoned me," she whispered to herself, although Gumi had heard her. Suddenly, the bespectacled girl found herself clenching her right fist. The feeling of melancholy was beginning to engulf the girl. Miki had nice parents. Gumi could easily tell just by looking at them. How come her parents had to be nearly as bad as Leon's parents? Gumi changed her gaze to the right, looking down at the land below her in hopes of getting rid of her upset feelings. Right below was a graveyard filled with many tombstones and small lights. As they continued to walk on, Gumi spotted a person that felt so familiar to her. Stopping, Gumi leaned down and winced at the figure. Miki stared at her and then walked to where Gumi was at, wanting to see what she was staring at. Before she could even look down, Gumi stood tall immediately and grabbed Miki's wrist again.

"Let's go!" She screamed and dashed off quickly, taking Miki with her.

If her eyes didn't deceive her, she thought she saw her there in the graveyard.

* * *

**AN: I'll be uploading the next ten or so chapters daily or so. Hope you enjoyed this!**


	10. She Was There

_3/16/17: Errors fixed!_

* * *

"But I saw her here just five minutes ago!" Gumi complained loudly. Miki winced at the girl's constant moping. Thankfully, they were the only ones in the graveyard. Miki continued to look at Gumi weirdly.

"Exactly who was here?" Miki asked quietly. Gumi quickly turned around to face Miki.

"Mayu was here! I want to know why she was here!" With that, Gumi turned back around and began to wonder aimlessly, hoping to find her teacher. Miki, on the other hand, froze at her spot. 'Mayu was here!?' Thank god she was no longer present here. Miki had absolutely no intention of meeting her teacher outside of school, especially when the thought of her being in a graveyard of all places sounded so unusually interesting for some reason. Turning her head slightly, Miki went to stare at the tombstone next her.

On the tomb was a picture of a little girl who wore a huge smile on her face. With dark hair tied in pigtails and smiling so cheerfully, she looked so adorable. When Miki looked up from the picture to the words engraved in the tomb, she read what was written.

_Kaai Yuki_

_December 4, 2003 - September 13, 2009_

Miki's eyes widen slightly. It wasn't the girl's name, nor was it the fact that she was born on Miki's birthday. The date was what shocked Miki. To die at a young age left Miki a sense of melancholy. When Gumi went to stand behind her, Miki was too focus on the grave to notice. The green haired girl was about to speak up when she saw the tomb herself. Reading it, Gumi felt all energy leaving her body quickly.

"How sad," she commented quietly. Miki nodded. After standing in silence for several more minutes, the two girls finally took a step and walked out of the graveyard.

"I have to get home," Miki whispered. Gumi nodded, and the two bid farewell, parting to their own destinations. As she walked on, Gumi continued to wonder about Mayu. There was no mistake. Mayu was there at the graveyard, and Gumi was heavily curious on to why she was there.

* * *

When Miki was heading home, she continued to recall the events that had occurred during the day. This Saturday was the first day where Miki felt complete bliss. It had been far too long since she had last went and had a fun time with someone else. Miki never wanted to forget this day. Smiling so joyfully, Miki began to skip home. She had already forgotten about all her troubles.

Then Miki had reached a corner. Her home was at the left turn. Skipping happily to the left, she continued on, almost reaching her humble abode. It wasn't until she was just a house away when she suddenly stopped. As quickly as she had felt so happy, all of it had vanished and was replaced with a feeling of fear.

Mayu was there, standing right in front of the girl's home. Miki didn't know what to do. She didn't even know why Mayu was there in the first place. Could it be that Mayu went to talk to her parents? Maybe she was just walking by. Miki didn't know, and at the moment, she remained at her spot, fearing of her teacher.

Then Mayu turned to face Miki. Seeing her there, the cream haired woman began to walk towards her student, keeping a face that showed no emotion. Unsure of what to do, Miki froze, knowing that Mayu was coming. Miki remained, and then suddenly, Mayu was right in front of her.

"You must have had a great time today, spending time with those two idiots," Mayu began to speak to the girl. Miki's eyes widened. How did she know? "What a shame though," Mayu continued. "Can you really consider them a friend just for that?" Hearing those words, Miki began to think. Friend? Did Miki actually thought that maybe, she could be friends with them? "Perhaps," Mayu spoke again. "They were only being nice to you."

Any remaining happiness that was inside of Miki suddenly vanished. The feeling of sorrow was starting to take over. 'Only being nice to me?'

"Poor Miki, you don't have a single friend in the world, do you?" Mayu asked emotionlessly. "Everyone is out to get you, tormenting you every day," she taunted. Miki stood there, facing the ground at this point. She did not want to be reminded of all the pain again. Tears were threatening to spill. "How about," Mayu began once again. "You become friendly with me?" Miki looked up, confused to what the woman was saying.

"I must go now," Mayu said, and then she began to walk. As she walked right passed Miki, she paused, standing right next to her. "Do think about it, being friendly with me," Mayu said, and a small, sinister smile began to show. "There are many benefits of siding with me." After that, Mayu took another step and walked further away.

Miki stood there, Mayu's words repeating in her head.

"_There are many benefits of siding with me."_

* * *

In the early Monday dew, SeeU continued on her way to school, flashcards in her hand. The test was the first thing to happen in class for the day, and SeeU has studied for quite a long while. She definitely did not want to be a rep again. In her studying time, Leon's words came to her mind.

"_I'm going to skip the test."_

"Good morning!" a male voice cried out right in front of her. Shocked by the sudden call, SeeU quickly looked up, but soften once she saw who it was.

"Good morning, Leon," she softly greeted back. "Are you really going to skip the test?"

"Of course," Leon answered. "I honestly don't mind doing the chores. It's one less person in class being miserable, after all."

"Alright then," SeeU said. "I'll see you after the test." She continued to walk towards the school."

"Hey!" Leon cried out. SeeU turned to him, wondering what he wanted. Staring at her for a bit, Leon smiled. "Good luck on the test."

A smile came on her face. "Thank you." Turning back around, she headed to school.

* * *

Sitting at her desk, SeeU continued to read the cards she had made for herself to study. In the meanwhile, her friends were nowhere to be found in the room. Some students like Miriam and Flower were sitting quietly, reading their books. Others were engaged in their own conversations. The morning was quite lively for being a day where new representatives were to be announced after the test.

Soon, in minutes, the bell rang. At that moment, Ann, Chika, and Prima had entered the room. Seeing them, SeeU called them over to her. "Where did you guys went?" She asked them.

"We went to the restroom together," Chika answered quickly.

"Eh," SeeU looked at them. "Why? Don't we always go there together?"

"Sorry," Ann apologized. "I was going to asked, but you looked so busy studying."

"We didn't want to bother you," Prima added. SeeU simply looked at them, but smiled nonetheless.

In the next seconds, Mayu has entered the room. The students who had been standing quickly seated themselves. At that same time, SeeU felt a strange sensation growing in her body. Grabbing onto her stomach, SeeU tried to calm it down. In seconds, the girl had realized that, maybe, she shouldn't have appeared to be so focused that her friends didn't want to bother. She now wished that they had went to ask her, after all.

"Class representative." The voice of her teacher snapped SeeU out of her thoughts. She moved her head up and made eye contact with Mayu. "What are you doing?" Mayu asked strictly. "What about gorei?"

SeeU quickly realized that she forgot to commit to her morning chore. "Stand," she announced, and she, along with all her classmates in the room stood. "Bow." Everyone bowed in silence. "Sit," and then every student sat down back to their seats. As she sat down, SeeU felt the need to go use the restroom growing more recklessly.

Mayu passed out the tests, and every student grabbed one. "Like last week," Mayu began. "You will have only twenty minutes to take the test. The two with the worst grades will be the next class representatives." Mayu looked at all of her students, one by one. She then spotted the empty seat next to SeeU. "Nevermind," she spoke again. "Only one student, the one with the worst grade, will be a representative. The student here with the second worst grade, you can do yourself a favor and thank Mr. Satou when you see him after the test."

The students remained seated, unwilling to move at all. None of them wanted to be a representative at all. In all through that silence, SeeU grew more uncomfortable. At this point, it was too late to go to the restroom, especially since Mayu clearly stated that no student is allowed to leave.

"Now," Mayu's voice rang out to the class. "Begin."

* * *

**AN: ****As I had mentioned, I'm updating this everyday for the next week, until further notice. I have the next ten chapters completed already, and I have recently finished chapter 25 and will start chapter 26 either today or tomorrow (I gotta finish another fic first). Also, at some point, I gotta get back to my other fanfic In This Island With Them, but I'll work on that after I catch up here. And so, hope you enjoy this!**

_3/16/17: In This Island With Them has been renamed to Promise._


	11. Second Test Result

Everyone sat silently, focused entirely on their test. Well, almost everyone was focused on their test. SeeU tried to focus, but through every minute that had passed, her need to go use the restroom worsened. She couldn't even focus on the test thanks to that. All she had accomplished through the seven minutes that went by was writing her name and the first three answers to the questions. Sweat was beginning to form on her face. SeeU tried to focus on the test, but that grew more difficult each second that passed.

Several more minutes passed, and Flower had become the first to complete her test like the previous week. Turning her paper around, the girl took noticed of SeeU, like she had last week. Once again, she noticed that the girl was in distress, just exactly like last week. As SeeU wrote, her pencil tip broke, exactly like the previous week. However, unlike last week, SeeU did not care anymore.

She really needed to go, but using the restroom in the middle of class was forbidden under Mayu's teaching. SeeU was well aware of it, so asking to go would be useless. However, something inside her was telling her to go ask anyway. She ignored that urge, knowing that she will be denied. Then several more minutes went by. The need to go was getting worse. More sweat was born. SeeU continued to suffer in her seat. That desire to ask was starting to bloom.

Finally, SeeU didn't care anymore.

"Sensei," she quietly called for her teacher's attention. Mayu turned to face the blonde haired girl.

"What is it?"

"Please let me use the toilet." SeeU sounded sincerely honest when she had said that in her quiet voice. Mayu simply stared at her, not giving an answer at all. "Sensei…" SeeU spoke again. Some students began to look up from their test and turned to face SeeU.

"I thought I told you," Mayu finally spoke. "Going to the bathroom during class is forbidden."

SeeU looked at her. "I'm sorry… but," she slowly spoke. "I can't hold it." SeeU stood up from her seat as most students in the classroom stared at her. Usually, she would be embarrassed to get any kind of attention on her, but right now, she did not care. Her needs were far more important at this point. "I'm sorry," she apologized as she bowed slowly.

"If you want to go," Mayu spoke after several seconds of silence. "Then go." SeeU stood straight and looked at her in shock. "But," Mayu continued on. "I will not let you continue the test."

SeeU stood there, stunned by Mayu's words. In silence, SeeU remained standing until finally, she sat down in defeat. She really needed to go, but she had no idea that she would have to stop taking the test just for doing so. Her goal was to not be a class representative. Sitting down, SeeU picked up her pencil and tried to focus again.

Some of her classmates had noticed. She really needed to go. This was a clear emergency, and yet, Mayu refuses to allow her to leave unless she was willing to quit on taking the test. At this point, a few were already thinking on how unfair Mayu was at that time, while others simply did not care enough and continued on to their test.

"Sensei," an androgynous voice echoed through the room. The owner of the voice stood up, and the majority of the same students who had stared at SeeU turned from their test again.

"What is it?" Mayu asked as she looked at her student.

"Please let Dahee-san go to the bathroom."

After those words were said, every single student in the room had stopped themselves from continuing the test. All of them turned to face Flower.

"She…" she began as she looked at SeeU. "She looks like she really needs to go."

"You know the rules," Mayu simply told Flower. "It's her fault for not going during break."

"I don't think always following the rules is the best option." Everyone stared at Flower, shocked and surprised that she, the student who had been given special privileges, dared to speak back to Mayu. "That's a top, heavy bureaucracy."

Mayu simply stared at Flower, a small smile appearing on her face. "I'm…" she slowly began. "I'm afraid that she might be pretending just so she can cheat," she told her with a serious face.

"Sensei, you know that Dahee-kun is not the kind of person who would go and cheat." Flower spoke back once again, and then she continued on with her words.

"Sensei, you are very strict, but I kept my mouth shut and obeyed you because most of the time, you were right." She paused for a moment, and then she continued. "Isn't this bullying though? Dahee-san studied very hard for today just so she won't be a class representative again. You know that very well. You are going to make that go to waste." Flower kept her gaze locked with her teacher's golden orbs.

"I feel that you are wrong."

After ending her speech with that phrase, all eyes were glued on Flower. A few students silently clapped under their desks, glad that someone had finally spoken out. A few others looked at each other and smiled, enjoying what they have witnessed. Others simply turned to Mayu, curious to how she will react to Flower's words against her.

Mayu simply stared at Flower for a few seconds. Afterwards, a faint smile had appeared on her face as she stood up and walked towards the white haired girl. Stopping right in front of Flower's desk, Mayu leaned in a bit, so only Flower will hear her words.

"You go with her then," she spoke quietly but strictly. "But in return, I won't let you come back to finish the test."

"I don't care," was Flower's response. She left her desk to where SeeU was at. "Let's go," she said, giving the girl her hand. Staring at her, SeeU slowly accepted and stood from her desk. The two girls then walked out of the room. A few students watched them leave, a few others continued to look at each other, and the rest went to finish their tests.

Mayu stood in front of Flower's desk in a daze. Slowly, she looked down at the turned over test Flower had written on. With her hand, Mayu flipped the test over. It was amazing. In ten minutes, or even less, the student had answered every single question. Reading every single answer, Mayu could tell that they were all correct. She really was a smart girl. Too bad that her fate was now sealed.

* * *

The moment they had left the room, Flower began to run to the closest bathroom while firmly holding on to SeeU's hand. The two girls ran in the hallways as quickly as possible. SeeU really needed to go. Once they turned at a corner, Flower spotted a sign that signaled a restroom was nearby. She continued to run to there quickly.

But then, SeeU stopped and released her hold on Flower, and she fell to the ground. After feeling her hand had gone empty, Flower slowly stopped. Standing there for a few seconds, she slowly turned around to see SeeU. Then, she looked at the ground below the girl.

A transparent puddle was formed, and it continued to grow bigger each second. Flower continued to stare at SeeU, noticing that tears were beginning to form on her eyes. Soon, one tear had fallen from SeeU's face to the puddle below her. Turning around entirely, Flower slowly walked towards SeeU, careful to not step on the puddle.

"Let's go to the nurse," she told her. "I'm sure they have a change of underwear." SeeU slowly looked up at the tall girl in front of her. Slight red and water were on her eyes. She slowly looked down.

"I can go there by myself," she quietly told her.

"Okay," Flower responded. "I'll clean up here then while you go."

SeeU slowly looked up at Flower again, and slowly, she stood up from her spot. "Thank you." Then she slowly walked around her mess, heading to the nurse's office. After taking a few steps, SeeU paused and turned to Flower. The girl had also turned to her, and it appeared that she has read her mind.

"Don't worry," Flower told her. "I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you," SeeU told her in response. At that moment, when she heard those words, SeeU felt heavily grateful. Turning back around, she walked to the office.

* * *

Slowly closing the door, SeeU heads back to the classroom. Throughout the walk, all she can do was grimly think of how the rest of the day will be. She knows she will be the next representative. It had been obvious. She only answered three of the one hundred questions on it. SeeU mentally slapped herself. She should have went to the restroom earlier. That way, she would have never made that accident right in front of her classmate.

Once she reached the classroom, the bell ranged. When she entered, she found Flower, sitting in her seat at the back corner, reading her book. SeeU wanted to come up to her, simply to thank her again. With only a few steps in the classroom, someone had pat on her back. Turning around in surprise, SeeU caught the site of Leon.

"How did you do?" He asked cheerfully. "Did you get a one hundred percent?" SeeU looked down again. She did not know what to say to him. He had cheered for her to do well, and here she was, going to be a rep with him again. Before she could even speak, Mayu had entered the room. All students who were standing, including SeeU and Leon, went straight to their seats. After seating herself, SeeU went on to do the morning school routine.

"Stand," SeeU began, but Mayu immediately spoke back.

"You don't have to do it anymore."

"Eh?" SeeU was confused. She failed the test, yet she didn't have to do the command anymore?

"For this week, I will let someone else be a rep." Hearing those words, SeeU's eyes widen. She was no longer a class rep? Everyone in the room looked around, curious to who had flunked the test. Who was the next class rep?

Mayu left her spot behind the podium and walked towards Leon. "To you, the idiot who skipped the test," Leon smiled slightly, although he did not appreciate being called an idiot. Mayu then turned to Flower. "And you, who is very thoughtful of your classmates."

Flower stared at Mayu, registering what she had said with an emotionless face. Everyone was staring, half of them shocked with what they had heard. Flower was intelligent. It was hard to believe that she had failed the test, unless there was a different excuse.

Mayu turned around and went back to the front of the room while speaking. "Since you are so nice, I am sure you don't mind becoming a rep for Dahee-san's sake, right?" Flower sat there in silence, and second thoughts were coming in the students' minds. Everyone was confused at this point.

"From now on," Mayu announced to the class. "Not only those who fail the tests, but those who disobey me will become the reps regardless of how well they did on the test."

Silence filled the atmosphere of the room. All twenty-four students in the room were slowly taking in Mayu's words. If it was bad enough that they had tried so hard to not failed the test, they now also had to fear of attempting to speak back to Mayu. Leon was right. Not a single one of them was willing to be a rep for a week.

"What are you doing?" Mayu scolded Flower. "Hurry up and do gorei," she commanded. "Time should not be wasted."

Flower sat there for a few more seconds in silence, until finally, she stood. "Stand," she announced softly, and everyone stood. "Bow." Everyone bowed. "Sit." Then everyone sat back down.

"Representatives," Mayu called out. "The blackboard is dirty. Hurry up and clean it. Otherwise, class can not start." Leon sighed and stood up. Once again, this was not what he wanted. He specifically asked for the next rep to be someone who had the worst grade. The fact that the next rep would be someone who disobeyed Mayu was one of the last things he thought would happened. Flower stood up as well, and they both walked towards the board, grabbing erasers and cleaning it. SeeU simply watched them, still unable to accept what has happened.

"Isn't that nice, Dahee-san?" Mayu's voice caught SeeU's attention. "You have two nice friends who are willing to become representatives in your place." Willing? That did apply to Leon, but to Flower? No one expected that sudden twist. Who would have thought that Flower would be the next rep, despite earning a perfect score?

After cleaning the board, Leon and Flower went and sat down to their seats. Mayu then stood to right in front of the podium, looking at each and every student in the room.

"Everyone," Mayu grabbed everyone's attention. "In this one year that we have together, your last year of junior high school," she continued on as everyone looked at her, wondering what she will say next.

Mayu then smiled as she finished her sentence. "Let's have a lot of fun."

* * *

**And that covers the first part, yay. Please review if you can! **


	12. Disobeying a Teacher is Unacceptable

"_From now on, not only those who fail the tests, but those who disobey me will become the reps regardless of how well they did on the test."_

The Monday of the second week of school had reached its end. Once the bell rang to signal that school is over, Flower stood to do the last gorei.

"Stand," she announced, and everyone stood. "Bow," and everyone bowed with "Sayonara" coming out of everyone's mouths. Before anyone else could move, Mayu spoke.

"Hanazono-san, you don't have the right to use the lockers anymore. Hurry up and remove your belongings," she commanded. "The rights to use the locker will pass on to Stockley-san." After Mayu finished, Flower stood up and went towards the locker in the back of the room. "Once you are done, you and Satou-san can go clean the first grade classrooms." As Flower continued to remove her belongings, the teacher continued. "Anyone who feels bad for them and attempts to help will become representatives right away."

Ending her word, Mayu grabbed her books was about to head out of the room. "Excuse me, Sensei," Miriam called out. She stood up and went to Mayu, who had paused and turned to her. "Can I ask a question?"

Mayu stared at Miriam. "Of course you can. Let's go to the staff room." After saying that, she and Miriam had walked out of the room. Once the two had disappeared, the class began their chatter and complaints.

"Isn't she something?"

"Now that Hanazono is out of the way, Stockley is all over Mayu."

"She's quite a nerd, isn't she?"

"Stockley's a teacher's pet."

"Mayu is still scary, and it's the second week of school now."

"Mayu's a devil, isn't she?"

* * *

"Hanazono-san and her standing up to Mayu with her bureaucracy and stuff was quite interesting," Chika commented. She, Ann, Prima, and SeeU were walking out of the classroom together. A few students spotted them and began to follow them, wanting to spend time with the school's idols.

"She's quite arrogant, isn't she?" Prima stated boldly.

"That's why she has no friends," Ann commented. As they walked, more fans of them wanted to know what they were gossiping about.

"Ann, you said something about someone having no friends?"

"Is it Miki again? We'll beat her up for you."

Ann laughed. "Some girl in our class called Hanazono Flower was acting all arrogant to the teacher. It was quite an interesting scene today." Everyone around the girls ooh'd and leaned in, wanting to learn more.

"Ah!" SeeU yelled, and she quickly turned to her friends. "I forgot something. You guys go on ahead without me." With that, SeeU ran back to the room.

"Haha, she's left something of hers again," Chika chuckled.

"SeeU is so forgetful, hehe," Prima commented.

"That's why SeeU is really cute," Ann stated in a softer tone.

SeeU had heard none of that, especially since she ran a good enough distance to no longer hear them. Flower was the only person in SeeU's mind now. Throughout the entire day after the test, SeeU had felt guilt engulfed in her stomach. If it weren't for her, Flower would never have to be a rep. In truth, she really didn't forget anything. She just wanted to go back to the classroom and face Flower with an apology.

When she reached the room, SeeU had noticed that all the desks were pushed together near the walls. Flower held a broom in her hand and was sweeping the dust and dirt together. SeeU tried to think of the words to say, but instead, she stood by the doorway, continuing to stare at the white haired girl.

"What's up, SeeU?" Leon cheerfully greeted the girl, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Did you want to walk home with me or something?" He kept a warm smile on his face. SeeU was clearly surprised with his words.

"I-I just forgot something," she lied to him and continued walking. Rather than helping Flower, Leon had been playing around with Mayu's wheeled chair. Spinning around in it, he used it as his transportation, following SeeU.

"You're pretty lucky," he lightly commented. "Even though you got a zero on the test…"

"If that is how you feel, stop skipping the test," SeeU scolded him.

"Eh? It's a protest against Mayu," Leon informed SeeU as Flower put aside the broom. "Also, one less person in class being miserable," he added as Flower grabbed the trash bins and began to walk out of the room.

"What are you saying?" SeeU softly asked as she spot Flower leaving the room. "Ah, Hanazono-san!" She cried out, although she ended her words on a shy note.

Flower stopped and turned to face SeeU. "What is it?"

As she walked up to Flower, SeeU struggled to find the words. Getting closer, SeeU finally muttered out what she could say. "Um… s-… Sorry. It's my fault that it ended up like this."

"I don't care," Flower told her after seconds of silence. "It's not your fault," she added. Flower turned around and continued to walk out, carrying the two large bins in her arms.

"Um," SeeU began and ran to Flower, attempting to grab one of the bins. "I'll hel-"

Before she could grab it, Flower turned and brought the bin closer to her, to ensure that SeeU didn't grab it. "Stop it," she scolded SeeU with a serious voice. "Mayu said she will make anyone a rep if they help." With that, Flower turned and walked away once more. SeeU stood there, still feeling the guilt of having Flower do chores in her place.

Realizing nothing could be done, SeeU began to walk. Going downstairs, SeeU was glad the school was emptier. She was in no mood to have people come up to her just because she was a friend of Ann. When she had reached the end of the stairs, she continued to walk, only to look up and spot two figures walking towards her direction.

"Thanks to your explanation, I understood the problem perfectly. Thank you so much," Miriam gleefully told her teacher as they walked. Mayu simply nodded. "Good bye," Miriam told her, bidding farewell. When the two reached SeeU, Miriam turned to walk up the stairs while Mayu simply walked past SeeU.

A sudden idea had quickly come to SeeU's head. Maybe she can apologize to Mayu. Ask Mayu to forgive Flower. Maybe that could help. Now SeeU just need to get over her fear of Mayu again. Spinning around, SeeU slowly followed Mayu, once again having trouble speaking.

"Um…. Sensei," she softly whispered. Mayu had heard her though, as she had paused her footing. SeeU paused for a moment, and then she found the small courage required to speak. "Please forgive Hanazono-san."

After a few seconds, Mayu turned to face her, her eyes that lacked emotion staring straight into the girl. "Hm… making her do all the chores for my sake despite having the best grade," SeeU shyly began. "Isn't it a bit mean? If you want, you can make me do the chores again… no, you can make me a representative again." She continued to stutter the words out of her mouth. "On today's test, I got a zero because I had-"

"The only students who can talk to me outside of class are the top two students."

SeeU paused, gaping at the words that flew out of her teacher's mouth. With that said, Mayu turned and continued walking. Out of the corner in the hallway, Flower carries the two bins, now stacked, in her arms as she walks. When Mayu catches sight of her, she pauses, and Flower stops herself when she sees Mayu. Silence engulfed the hallway.

"You asked her?" Mayu questioned the tall, stoic girl. While her face had been emotionless, Flower hinted a look of confusion to her teacher. "You told her to ask me to forgive you?" Mayu questioned again. This time, Flower remained lacking emotion on her face, but she answered honestly.

"No." She shook her head softly. "I did no such thing."

"I'll say this once," Mayu spoke immediately. "No matter how good the grades are, those who disobey me will be punished. Students opposing a teacher is not acceptable."

After the words echoed through the dark, empty hallway, ringing in SeeU's ears, Mayu and Flower kept their eyes towards each other. In seconds, after staring for what has felt like a long time, Mayu took her leave. She walked forward, passing the white haired girl. Flower stood at her spot, keeping a face that lacked emotion. SeeU kept her gaze on Flower.

In the end, she still felt guilty.

* * *

**I'm going to mention this now, this is going to be a long story... like, really long. I don't know exactly how many chapters there would be, but when I wrote out an outline to this, I had written plot points up to 78 chapters, and I'm still not done. So kudos if you can last that long. Anyways, please review!**


	13. Morning Rush

'So comfy…'

Gumi kept her body nuzzled into her blankets. They were so warm. She wanted to stay in them for all eternity. The girl kept herself buried in her sheets, uncaring of what would possibly happen. Slowly, as the minutes ticked by, she felt vibration through her pillows. The wonderful feeling of it had continued for so long. Gumi found herself loving the sensation.

Then it ended, and Gumi found herself feeling grumpy. Why did the vibrating stop? She was enjoying it. Minutes passed, and there was still no vibration, and in a slow pace, the drowsiness was beginning to wear off. Slowly moving her head, Gumi reached below her pillow to grab the source of the sweet feeling. Taking her phone out, Gumi groggily checked her messages.

Seven missed calls, and three text messages. All of them were from Kokone. After marking off her missed calls, Gumi checked her messages, from the oldest to the most recent.

_From: Kokone_

_Hey, Gumi, wake up! We can't be late to school!_

_Sent at 8:22AM_

_From: Kokone_

_Gumiiiiiiiiiii! Hurry up, or we will be late!_

_Sent at 8:29AM_

_From: Kokone_

_I take it you are having a nice, deep sleep. I'll see you in school, hopefully not when Mayu is already in the room._

_Sent at 8:35AM_

8:35… AM… Eyes shot opened, Gumi quickly turned her head to her clock.

It was now 8:46AM. School starts at exactly 9 in the morning… it was a twenty minute walk from Gumi's house to school…

Once the realization immediately dawned on the girl, Gumi was quick to jump out of her bed. Immediately stripping off her pajamas, the girl rushed to pull on her white seifuku shirt, her blue skirt, and white, ankle length socks. When she dressed herself as fast as possible, Gumi grabbed her red ribbon and tied it on her shirt as quickly as she can. Once it was tied, although very sloppily, Gumi grabbed her phone in one hand and her bag filled with her school supplies on the other. To hell with checking if she had anything. Gumi knows that Mayu might kill her for showing up to class late. Right after putting on her shoes at the entrance, uncaring if they were even tied, Gumi bolted out of her home.

Running as fast as she can, Gumi took a glance on her phone. It was now 8:55AM. If she kept running at this pace, she could possibly make it. She just needs to be in her classroom in five minutes, at least before Mayu makes it. Uncaring that she ran through streets when cars could have even hit her, she kept running. She can not be late.

When she was near the river that drifted by, Gumi knew she was close. She can make it. She is sure she can make it.

"Gumi!"

A familiar male voice had cried out to the girl. Before she even realized it, Leon ran right beside her. "Leon!?" Gumi yelled in shock. "You're a rep! You are supposed to be in school thirty minutes earlier!"

"I know!" Leon screamed back. "I just happened to overslept by accident," he responded.

"I don't even know how I overslept," Gumi commented and sighed deeply. She was so sure she had her alarm on.

The two continued to run as fast as their legs can take them. In another minute, before they realized it, they had reached the school entrance where Ms. Loid was standing at.

"Good morning!" Gumi and Leon shouted as they ran past her.

"Good morning," Ms. Loid greeted back. "You two are late. Hurry to class," she called out as she went to close the school gate. The two students had hoped that the vice-principal was lying, except the school bell had rung, echoing through the area, signalling that class will begin.

'Shit!'

Entering the building, Leon and Gumi continued to run nonstop, refusing to be late. As they continued to run up the stairs, Leon skipped a few steps. Gumi attempted to mimic him, only to trip and collided harshly with the steps. Struggling to stand as fast as she can, Gumi quickly looked down on her shin and discovered a mark of black and blue starting to form. Ignoring it, she stood and kept running.

In the hallway, Miki was walking at a slow pace. In actuality, she was in deep thought, and as a result, she did not hear the bell going off. However, she did hear the sounds of footsteps behind her. Before she could even react, Leon had quickly ran by her.

"Hurry up!" He yelled at her while running. "You'll be late." That very moment, Miki had realized that she had zoned out and witnessing Leon running quickly, she assumed the bell must have rung. Miki began to pick up her pace.

Leon kept on running, never bothered to take a break. Reaching the end of the hallway, he knew he had to take a turn, and the classroom will be there. Once he reached the corner, Leon was about to turn and run, until he caught the sight of the back of his teacher. Mayu was heading to the classroom. Realizing that Mayu will see him, Leon quickly paused in his footing. Miki had continued to run, and was too late to stop as she crashed into Leon's back. Thankfully, this did not affect the boy so much, as he was quite tall and somewhat strong in comparison to Miki's small and frail figure.

Turning his eyesight away, Leon looked to his left. Gumi was coming towards the two students, running as fast as she can. He even took notice of a bruise that was forming on the girl's leg. Looking back at Mayu, Leon knew that at least Miki and Gumi should be in the classroom before Mayu enters.

Leaving his spot at the corner of the hallway, Leon ran at an incredibly fast pace, as if all the running he had to do had never affected him at all. The moment he went past his smaller, strict teacher, the boy began to scream wildly. All Miki could do was stare at the scene in disbelief.

"Hey," Mayu's emotionless voice was heard. "Stop," she commanded, walking past the door that led to her classroom. Leon, who had ran to the stairs at the end of the hallway, reappeared. "Where are you going?" Mayu questioned.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Leon began. "I must have forgotten where I was supposed to go," he said while smiling cheekily. As he spoke, Leon wave his right arm towards the room while his right leg swayed back and forth. Miki stared at Leon's movement, and suddenly, she realized what the boy was doing.

"Did I not tell you that as a class representative, you are to show up thirty minutes earlier and clean the room?" Mayu began to scold the student in front of her. As she spoke, Miki softly jogged to the room, praying that Mayu would not notice her. In seconds, once Miki safely and quietly entered the room without Mayu ever turning, Gumi finally caught up and was ready to run to the room, only to quickly pause once her teacher came to her vision.

"I'm sorry," Leon apologized with lots of energy. "So many things had come to mind very recently, so I was unable to sleep peacefully." While speaking, Leon kept up with his strange arm and leg movements. When Gumi took notice of his movement, she realized that Leon was distracting Mayu for her. Very quickly, Gumi quietly ran to the classroom, hoping for Mayu to never turn around.

As Leon kept talking, Mayu felt that something was up. It was very strange that Leon would talk with so much energy while moving so stupidly right in front of her. Gumi kept running to the classroom as it all happened. Mayu sensed that something was up. Very slowly, Mayu began to turn her head, all while Gumi was very close to the door. In the next few seconds, the teacher's head was turned, facing the hallway behind her.

No one was there.

Sighing, Mayu turned to her blond hair student. "Really, I'm sorry," Leon said once more. All Mayu could do was stare at him with a serious face. Then she grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him into the classroom.

* * *

While all of that had happened, when the bell rang, the twenty-one students who were already in the room had headed to their seats. When she sat down, Kokone could hope that Gumi's face would appear at any second before Mayu came. The front door in the classroom was opened, and Kokone was at a position where she could see what was happening out there.

Kokone kept on staring at the door, hoping to see green with the typical female school uniform. Very quickly, when the appearance of her teacher had appeared, Kokone had nearly lost hope. Then…

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!"

All of a sudden, a flash of dark blue with a hint of yellow stormed by the door. When the scream was heard, the students in the room began to glance at one another, confused on what they had heard.

"What the hell…"

"What kind of screaming was that?"

"That was weird…"

"Hey." Kokone, and probably a few others who bothered to pay attention, heard Mayu's voice. Kokone kept on watching the door. After saying that one word, Mayu's body had disappeared, heading towards the one who flashed by her. Kokone kept on watching, and she could hear some sort of conversation going on. There was Mayu's serious voice, and then there was a bucket of energy from the one who ran by. Very quickly, Kokone recognized that voice.

'Leon, as a rep, you were supposed to be here earlier,' was all Kokone could think as she facepalmed. When she looked up again, Miki had entered the classroom. This did not go unnoticed by Ann.

"Hey, Furukawa-san," Ann mockingly called to her.

"Hey, isn't she late?" Prima commented.

Ignoring the comments, Miki headed straight to her seat. A few seconds after Miki had entered, the one person Kokone hoped to see ran in the room. The girls stopped their taunting after seeing that Miki was not the only person who was late. Gumi headed straight to her desk, which was right next to Kokone's, and quickly plopped down to her seat. Deeply breathing, the girl struggled to catch her breath.

"Good morning to you too," Kokone whispered. Then, she took the next few seconds to stare at the girl. Short, green hair was unkempt, red ribbon was tied on horribly, shirt and skirt were wrinkled, and Kokone could have sworn she saw a mark of black and blue on her shin when she entered.

Then Mayu entered the room, dragging Leon with her, and all conversation had ceased. The teacher stood to her podium and kept her student right next to her.

"Stand," Flower announced, and everyone stood. "Bow," and everyone bowed.

"Good morning," everyone greeted.

"Sit," Flower spoke the last command, and everyone sat down. Mayu began class. Well, she began to spoke directly to Leon technically.

"Because of you," Mayu began. "Class is now two minutes late. Apologize to everyone," she commanded.

Leon faced the room and bowed deeply. "I'm sorry," he loudly declared. After finishing his bow, Leon went to head to his seat.

"Who said you could go to your seat?" Mayu questioned, and Leon turned to her. Suddenly, the stoic teacher looked at the floor around her. "This area is covered in dust," she informed him. "Go clean it right away." Leon nodded, placing his bag down on his desk and leaving to go grab a rag. "What was the other representative doing?" Mayu asked directly to Flower. "Class can not start like this."

Flower stared at her teacher with a matching stoic face. "I'm sorry," she murmured loudly. Standing up, Flower went to follow Leon. The two went outside the classroom, grabbed a rag, and went to the sink. Dipping it in the water that came from the faucet, the two ringed it out and returned to the room with wet rags. As the two went on to do their task, Mayu began to speak.

"If the beginning of class is delayed thanks to late comers, I will keep you all here longer." Much like the first day of school when Mayu was informing them of how she ran the class, the students were quick to complain loudly.

"Does that mean lunch break will be shorter too?" Luka asked.

"It has to be done," Mayu answered her. "If we don't do that, people who cause problems won't learn a lesson." Everyone was quiet as their teacher continued to speak. "Life is a pile of one second after another," she began yet another speech to her students. "Wasting time is the same as wasting life. Don't you think it is harmful to the class if such people are present in this room?" Mayu paused and took a small look at her room. There were a few students who were not paying attention to her. Regardless, Mayu continued and began to walk around the room as she spoke.

"Picture it," she told the class. "In a company, no matter how good they are, only 30% of the people are doing their job properly." As she was ending that sentence, she had walked by Kyo, who was engaged in a manga he had bought recently. Once she ended her words, Mayu snatched the book out of his hands and continued walking, leaving the boy in shock. "50% of people do things that basically have no effect to the company, and then there are the 20% of people who drag the entire company down." While she kept on talking, she headed towards Prima, who was busy applying makeup to her face. When the girl had just placed her lipstick in her box and was about to grab another utensil, Mayu grabbed the box immediately and continued walking, ignoring Prima's cry to return it.

"The main problem is that the people who are serious will feel foolish while looking down at those who drag them down." After witnessing Kyo and Prima losing their personal belongings, Iroha quickly tried to put away her kitty plushie, not wanting to lose it either. "And they will sink down to their level." Iroha felt that she was near safe until Mayu stood right next to her. The teacher pulled the girl's arm away and went straight to her bag, grabbing the stuff animal out of it. Heading back to the front with a manga, make up box, and plushie in her hands, Mayu continued talking.

"The company will quickly collapse." Placing the items that belong to her students on her podium, she continued as if nothing has ever happened while staring at her class. "There is something like this going on in this class right now." While listening, Flower and Leon continued cleaning while everyone else stared at Mayu.

"Wouldn't it be better if the 20% of those people who drag everyone down were not here?"

Silence filled the room. Students who were seated continued to keep their gaze on their teacher. Flower was still kneeled to the floor, cleaning it with her now dirty rag. Leon was cleaning the board with erasers in his hand. No one dared to speak. Then, unexpectedly, a sound of a ringtone echoed in the room. Mayu turned her gaze towards a certain curly blonde hair girl whose eyes were slowly widening.

"You seem to fit into that 20%." Mayu announced as she began to walk towards Ann. Everyone kept their eyes on her. The only people who dared acted against Ann were those who either despised her or were jealous. Mayu was the first teacher, let alone the first adult, to treat Ann as if she was completely normal, never as if she was famous, and she treated her with strictness, something Ann was never used to. The girl tried to grab her phone and turn it off before Mayu could even reach her. By the time she had turned it off, the one person she hoped to not be there was standing right in front of her.

"Um…" Ann began. She was so used to having people flocking all over her and was given gifts and love everyday. If anyone dared expressed their dislike of Ann, the people were encouraged to harass them for the rest of their lives. Ann had tried to get her fans to harass Mayu as well, but when they even tried to get near the woman, they had all chickened out the moment they felt Mayu's dark aura. "I'll be sure to turn off my phone next time, so please…" Ann shyly spoke. Not once did she ever have to be shy until she was placed in the same room as Mayu. Not liking the student's answer, Mayu quickly dived into the girl's arms and grabbed the phone away. Ann tried to reach for it, but Mayu had already walked away with the phone in her hand.

"That's enough," Mayu announced, placing the phone with the other belongings. "Now we will begin class. Open your textbooks to page 27." As Mayu went to grab her book, Ann simply stared at her, struggling to hide the angry tears that were threatening to spill.

* * *

**AN: Summer is almost over. School starts at the end of the month, but I start practice next week. Looking forward to it! Anyways, please review!**


	14. Mothers' March

"So mean!"

After their dance practice, Ann, Prima, Chika, and SeeU had ordered simple McDonalds' meals for themselves as dinner. Eating at Ann's backstage room in a stage building, the girls quickly complained about class.

"I didn't mean for my phone to suddenly ring like that!" Ann exclaimed. "It was an accident!"

"I can't believe she took my make-up box from me!" Prima complained after swallowing a french fry. "It was rare, and my mom bought it for me. She's the worst."

"Isn't it weird that she is punishing those who disobey her and giving priveleges to people with good grades?" Chika questioned as she dunked her nugget in honey mustard sauce.

"It's definitely weird," Prima answered before putting another fry in her mouth.

"This is driving me nuts," Ann commented, and then she grabbed on to Chika's and Prima's arms. "Let's get our mothers to complain."

Prima and Chika nodded while SeeU quietly drank her coke. "We should have done that sooner," Prima commented. "This is driving me nuts."

Putting her cup down, SeeU spoke up. "Hey, please don't mention anything about me doing chores." As she picked up her food, Ann quickly spoke back.

"What are you saying, SeeU? You're the one who has it the worst," Ann told her.

"That's true, but…" SeeU trailed off, but Ann interrupted her.

"Don't you feel responsible for what happened to Hanazono-san? There is nothing left but to tell our parents."

"I can't depend on my mom, though," SeeU tried to explain, but once again, Ann interrupts her.

"Don't worry. It will be good if we get Chika's mother to complain though. She is the PTA official after all."

"If we get all the parents to complain," Chika began. "There is no way Mayu can oppose us." Prima and Ann quickly agreed with her while SeeU quietly ate her food.

* * *

"Tadaima!" SeeU called out as she entered her humble abode. After removing her footwear, SeeU was heading straight to her room on the second floor when she heard her mother speaking to someone else.

"Eh? SeeU was having such a bad time?" Hearing her name, SeeU stepped back down to the first floor and slowly walked to the family room where her mother was. Slowly entering, she found her mother, her back facing her, holding a phone close to her face.

"She did not say a single word to me," Galaco continued talking on the phone. "She said that the homeroom teacher was good." Right after saying that, Galaco turned and met her daughter. SeeU quickly waved and turned to walk away, but was immediately stopped. "Hold it, SeeU!" The teen was forced to stop as her mother resumed her conversation.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'm so sorry for this trouble. Farewell."

After hanging up on the phone, Galaco stood and went straight to her daughter. "I heard from Chika's mother that you were made to do all the chores."

With a smile, SeeU told her mom, "I don't have to do them anymore."

"That's not the problem," Galaco commented back. "Why did you keep quiet about something like this?"

"I didn't want you to worry about me," SeeU answered and tried to smile.

"Eh, SeeU, don't you think I'm embarrassed? A mother who has no idea what her child is going through at school…" SeeU kept her head down. This was why she did not want her mother to know.

* * *

The following morning, women march in the school with one similar goal in mind. They enter the school to meet the teacher of their children in the ninth grade. Passing the gate, they march forward. Some of the students were among the crowd, walking beside their mothers.

As Leon was tending the flowers right outside the school, he heard the continuous sounds of heels clicking. Looking up, he was surprised to see a handful of adults entering the school. In the hallways, Flower was sweeping when the mob pressed on. Staring at them, the girl was confused, wondering why they were here.

When they reached the teacher's lounge, the students departed, heading straight to their classroom. Upon entry, a few cried with glee.

"She'll freak when she sees all those mothers!"

"Everything will be okay!"

"Mayu will have to start being nicer to us after she sees our mothers!"

Many students in the room continued to cheer, believing that because their mothers had came, Mayu will have no choice but to stop with her silly rules. During the teens' cheers of happiness, SeeU remained in her seat in silence. She couldn't bring herself to be happy like her friends. Throughout the time, she continued to fight against the negative feelings she was having. She knew that, somehow, Mayu will find a way to resolve this problem, and however she did it, the students may not like it at all.

* * *

"What do the principal and vice-principal think about this?"

"Telling the kids that only 6% of them can be happy?"

"Calling my child ordinary?"

"My child has been so down this past week."

"Isn't this discrimination and abuse?"

"Answer us!"

The mothers continued to harass Mr. Ueki and Ms. Loid with their questions, in which the two struggled to answer. Around the same time, Meiko entered the room just to witness the scene occurring on the other side. Holding her carrier up to cover her face, Meiko quickly and quietly strolled to her desk. Reaching it, she immediately hid behind it. Kiyoteru was already there when she had arrived.

"What is going on?" Meiko asked.

"It's better to not get involved," Kiyoteru simply told her.

"Those are the guardians of the third class in grade nine, right?"

"After hearing what those girls in the class told me, and after Mayu called me out for trying to intervene, I had talked to the principal about it," he informed her. "I told him he should say something to her before something like this happened."

Meiko nodded, and then she remembered she was to give something to Kiyoteru. Reaching into her bag, she spoke, "Now is not a good time, but." After finding the papers, she took them and gave them to Kiyoteru. "Here are the plans for tomorrow's assembly, the crime prevention training."

"Oh, the instructions for using the restraining rod," Kiyoteru commented. He looked behind him, staring at the rod that lay on the wall. "Too bad we can't use it on them," he told Meiko, pointing his head towards the crowd of women. The two laughed quietly and then stared back at the scene that was taking place on the other side of the room.

"About our plan…" Akiko trailed off. Akiko Loid, the vice-principal of Bokaro Junior High, did not expect to deal with this situation. Now, being forced to talk to these mothers who came to complain about Mayu had only added to Akiko's dislike of the woman. From the first day, after being told that Mayu had no plan to attend unimportant businesses and skipped the assembly, Akiko grew wary of the woman. She never understood why Ueki hired her.

"Ah, I will leave this matter to Ms. Loid here," Ueki suddenly spoke up. Akiko turned to him in slight shock and confusion. "I have an important meeting to attend. Please talk to her about the matter," he told the women.

'_You traitor! You do not have a meeting!' _Very badly, Akiko wanted to scream that to her superior, but she held herself back. Of course, when it came to situations like this, Ueki had no interest in getting involved in it. Now Akiko really wished that Ueki had listened to Kiyoteru. When he informed him of how Mayu ran her class, Akiko wanted so badly to intervene, but Ueki was against it. He simply told them to let Mayu do what she want, even confirming that she is an "excellent teacher."

When Ueki walked away from the scene, Akiko had tried to chase after him. "Hey, principal!"

"Hey, vice-principal," Chika's mother, Mizki, pulled Akiko towards her. When the woman was closer to her, Mizki politely spoke to her. "What kind of measures will you take?" She asked with a smile.

Akiko tried to answer as professionally as she could. "Of course, we like to make sure that everyone here is satisfied," she began as she stared at every mother in front of her. Each and every one of them held a serious face, wanting a proper answer. "So we'll certainly…" Akiko did not know what to say. She knew she was going to make a fool of herself. While looking at all of the women, Akiko caught the sight of Meiko, hiding behind a desk, watching the entire scene. Suddenly, an idea clicked in Akiko's brain.

Very quickly, Akiko side stepped out of the way, heading directly to where Meiko and Kiyoteru were hiding at. "I put Ms. Sakine in charge of Mayu. How about we hear from her?" Once Akiko came to her sight, Meiko silently swore at the lady, and when Akiko glanced at her, Meiko quickly gave the finger at her. 'Do that again, and you're out in the street,' Akiko mouthed to the brunette. At the same time, the mothers immediately waltzed towards Meiko, wanting answers.

"Give me a break, Ms. Loid," Meiko complained as she and Kiyoteru stood up from their spot.

"Ms. Sakine knows Ms. Akuma very well," Akiko enlightened the women. Around the time she finished speaking, Leon poked his head in the room. When he was returning while carrying a recycling bin, he heard commotion going on in the teacher's lounge and decided to check in silently.

"What kind of teacher is Ms. Akuma?" One mother asked.

"I, myself, don't really know," Meiko tried to answer.

"It seems that she has been violation the students' rights with these mean things these past two weeks," another mother blurted out.

"I don't think it's like that at all," Meiko tried to explain.

"You're the educational advisor, yet you are pretty evasive," Mizki accused Meiko.

* * *

"Sorry, everyone. I think Ms. Akuma will be here very soon," Leon mimicked what he had heard to his classmates. Standing on several desks, he entertained the other students while acting out what he heard earlier. Most of the students found themselves laughing.

"It hurts so much to laugh," Yu commented.

"'Everyone, please calm down!' Meiko kept telling the mothers, and Chika's mother went all, 'and you call yourselves teachers! We are not leaving until we are satisfied!'"

Out in the hallway, Gumi tiredly walked into class. Once again, she had woken up late and had rushed to come to school. She really wished she did not stay up so late doing homework, and she had forgotten once again to turn on her alarm. Thankfully, she had arrived to school before the bell rang, and drowsily, she entered the classroom. Witnessing all of her classmates standing, Leon on several desks, and no teacher in sight, Gumi suddenly found herself wide awake.

"'Otherwise, we will take this matter to the school board!'" Leon continued his skit to his classmates.

As everyone laughed, Gumi gave a look of confusion. "What is going on?" She asked quietly as she heard one comment, "Chika's mom has them good now!" Flower, standing near her with a broom in her head, turned to her and gave her an answer.

"The mothers are here."

"Mothers?"

"Those popular girls, especially Chika, complained to their mothers about Mayu, and they called the other mothers."

"Well, I might have made it sound worse than it really was," Chika murmured, and Gumi could hear her. "Ah well," she shrugged.

"This should get her good now," Ann commented.

"I had no idea this was happening," Gumi quietly told herself, although Flower had heard her.

"Neither did I."

"We're talking about Mayu though," SeeU told Ann and their friends. She really was doubtful of the whole situation. "She might come up with something to beat them," she informed her friends, although everyone had heard him.

'She's right,' Gumi thought before yawning.

"No way," Chika told SeeU. "Lately, if parents complain, teachers can't oppose them."

"I wonder," Leon spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Prima asked.

"I don't think you can really rely on your parents," Leon told them. "Everyone might seem really determined, but inside, they really aren't."

"It's nothing like that," Prima responded.

"What are you saying?" Chika asked while punching Leon's leg. Right after the impact, Leon suddenly began to lose his balance on the desks. As he began to wobble, losing his balance further, the students tried to reach to him in an attempt to save him. Unfortunately, Leon wobbled enough to slip off the desk, falling right on SeeU. Very quickly, the girl tried to catch the taller boy. Once he made impact on her, SeeU was shoved to a desk. As she winced in pain, Leon quickly got off of her and then pulled her up.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" He asked kindly.

"Hey, Leon," Kokone called out. "It's very rude to land on girls."

* * *

"Ms. Akuma has her own way of handling things," Meiko tried to explain to the enraged mothers.

"What exactly is her way?" Mizki strictly asked Meiko. In the back of the crowd, Galaco had jumped and tiptoed, trying to hear them and ask questions. As Mizki spoke, Galaco heard the sound of soft heels clicking behind her, gradually coming closer. Slowly turning, Galaco went to see who was there.

Slowly, Mayu entered the teachers' lounge, taking in the sight of the guardians in the room. Galaco had gaped at the woman. She was expecting a tall, firm looking woman, not a person with a youthful appearance and dressed in a childlike dress. When the other woman heard footsteps coming, they turned as well, catching the sight of Mayu.

As if there was nothing going on, Mayu simply sat at her chair and placing her bag on her desk. While she silently took out her laptop, Meiko tried to talk to her.

"Ms. Akuma?" Meiko called to her. She stayed silent. "Hey, Ms. Akuma," Meiko tried to get her attention again. "These are the guardians of the students in your class," she spoke as if Mayu was paying attention to her.

"So you're Ms. Akuma?" Mizki asked, coming up to her. "What do you think you are doing, treating the children like this?"

"Ann told me you went and took her phone away," Lola, the mother of Ann, came up to her. "My daughter is an idol. She needs to stay in contact with her agency," she tried to explain.

"Don't you think not letting them eat or go to the bathroom is corporal punishment?" A mother asked.

"My child is very delicate," another complained.

Throughout all the complaining, Mayu resumed with what she had been doing everyday, uncaring of the women right next to her.

"Hey," Mizki tried to get Mayu's attention. "Are you even listening?" Mayu ignored them and went on as if they were nonexistent.

"Galaco!" Lola cried out, pulling the woman closer. "You say something too! Ann told me your daughter has it the worst."

"Yeah," Galaco answered a little shyly. Turning to Mayu, she began to speak. "Why did you make my daughter do all the chores?" Right after she finished speaking, Mayu stood up. Finally acknowledging the guardians, Mayu spoke to them, all of them.

"If possible, I would like to speak to each and every one of you."

* * *

**AN: So sleepy... but I gotta work on updating Promise too... it would be nice if you review too! Criticism is very nice to get just so I can avoid mistakes as much as I can! Thank you for reading!**


	15. I Understand Them Better Than You Do

_1/28/17: I came back to this chapter to fix a few mistakes, specifically SeeU's name orz. I also glanced through this chapter and fixed a few errors I saw. I hope you enjoy this improvement orz_

* * *

Only six students remained in the classroom. The other fourteen year old children had left to the roof, most likely to watch their mothers leave. Those eighteen children were either simply curious to what the end result would be, or they believed everything will go their way if they get their mothers to complain. The remaining six students – Flower, Kokone, Gumi, Leon, Miki, and Oliver – were left behind as their mothers never came.

"Do they really think bringing their mothers will resolve everything?" Leon asked, breaking the silence that had overcome them in the nearly empty classroom.

"I wonder," Flower murmured. "You said it earlier. People can appear to be very determined, but inside, they are cowards."

"What reason is there to complain though?" Kokone asked. "Kyo, Prima, and Ann had their belongings taken away for a reason. The two students with the worst grades do chores as a way of encouraging them to do better. Although," Kokone turned to glare at Leon. "Somebody here is too nice for his own good."

"Hey," Leon stared at Kokone in disbelief. "One less person to complain!" He tried to explain.

"If it was me, I'd let them suffer and deal with their own problems," Kokone retorted back. "Also," she turned to Gumi, who was happily sleeping on her desk. "What did she do to make herself late today and yesterday?" Standing up, Kokone walked to where Gumi was seated. The green haired girl was snoozing, her head leaning on the palm of her hand. Her right arm was used as support to keep her head up. Sighing deeply, Kokone quickly slapped the arm out of the way. In under three seconds, Gumi's head fell directly to her desk.

Waking up to pain on her forehead, Gumi winced as she leaned up. Pressing her head to her forehead, she tried to rub the pain away. Opening one of her eyes slowly, a familiar girl with brown hair stood in front of her.

"What the hell, Kokone?" Gumi asked bitterly, continuing to wince in pain from the harsh contact. "I was having a nice dream," she murmured.

"And you need to stop coming to school late," Kokone scolded her.

"This is only the second day!" Gumi tried to explain.

"And it is the last day you are coming here late, too," Kokone finished. "What did you do to your alarm clock anyway?" She asked harshly.

"I don't know," Gumi answered bluntly.

"What do you mean you don't know!?"

"Eh," Gumi began to recall on what had happened. Her alarm clock did not ring for two days straight now. Perhaps, maybe…

"I might have accidentally turned off the alarm on Monday when I went to press it off," Gumi answered with a smile of embarrassment. "That might be why it didn't ring anymore," she chuckled. Kokone facepalmed.

"I don't even know what to do with you," she growled under her breathe, and Gumi heard that.

"Kokone, you love me."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"So," Gumi looked around the room. "Where did everyone else go?"

"Roof," Flower answered. "While you peacefully slept, everyone who has a mother here left to the roof."

"Oh," was all Gumi could mutter before she went on with her mouth. "Flower's mom isn't here?" Gumi looked around the room. "Or Miki's mom? Oliver's mom?" Gumi faced her friend in front of her. "Not even yours?"

"My mom got a phone call last night," Kokone explained. "I was confused when she came to me, asking about a teacher forcing students to do chores and not use the bathroom and such. I had to explain Mayu's way of teaching, and she calmed down. God damn, Chika really went out when she spoke to her mother of this."

"No wonder the mothers are here," Gumi muttered. Standing up, she turned to Flower.

"My mother didn't care," was all the white haired girl said. Then she returned to her book. Gumi walked towards Oliver and rubbed his head. Oliver simply looked at her and let out a small smile that held a hint of sadness.

"I don't have a mother, so she wouldn't be able to come here," he answered. Gumi figured immediately that the subject was painful, so she left it alone and gave the boy's head another, warmhearted rub. Then, she went straight to Miki's desk and stroked her cowlick.

"What are you doing?" Miki asked quietly. She couldn't tell if this was even harassment or just Gumi being weird as usual.

"Just playing with your hair that sticks up naturally." Yep, not harassment, thankfully, Miki sighed softly. "So your mom did not get a call?" Miki shook her head. "Ah. Well, kind of expected, since those girls like to pick on you a lot." There was a sense of dislike in Gumi's voice when she spoke. "Hey, Miki," Gumi stared at the girl, eye to eye. "If they pick on you again, let me know. I'll beat them for you."

"Gumi, come to the bathroom with me," Kokone complained.

"Okay!" Gumi cheered, rubbed Miki's head and departed to the brunette. Miki stared at Gumi in disbelief. It was the first time someone told her they will protect her.

When Kokone and Gumi left the room, the brunette stared at the greenette. "Normally, I'd tell you to let her suffer and deal with it, but she has suffered enough, didn't she?" Gumi nodded. Kokone sighed. "You're just as nice as Leon," she concluded. "Also," Kokone looked at Gumi again. "How long do you intend to keep your parents' relationship a secret?" Gumi shrugged.

"I don't know."

"It can either get better or worse, Gumi," Kokone continued. "At least they have yet to take their anger out on you."

"Yeah," Gumi trailed off. "That's good," she said quietly.

* * *

When Mizki became the first mother to speak with Mayu in their private meeting, the remaining mothers sat, gossiping on Mayu's harsh ways of teaching the students. All of them were angry, confused, and concerned. They all wanted to make sure that their children were safe and happy with a good teacher.

When she came out of the conference room, however, Mizki was smiling. The mothers, all of them, went to her and asked how it went. Seeing that she was so happy, they were confused.

"She is so different from what I expected," Mizki began to inform the seventeen other women. They all listened intently. "She is a really good teacher. Also, she praised me. She said my educational policy is excellent!" Everyone became puzzled at this point. Their children had told them that Mayu was awful with the chores and such, and now, to hear that Mayu was great, and from the President of the Board of Education no less.

"Well, see you all later, I'll wait outside," Mizki told them before she walked away. Once she was out of sight, another mother entered the room, and the rest were patient to wait. After a few minutes, she came out, smiling and praising Mayu, and when she was gone, the next one came.

Some time later, Akiko chose to go out in the hallway to see how Mayu was handling the women. She was sure that with this much trouble, Mayu would stop being arrogant towards her. Akiko poked her head out in the hall, and there were only two women left, Lola and Galaco. Zunko had just left the room and told the two that Mayu was great. As Zunko was leaving, she walked past Akiko, and the vice-principal noticed that Zunko was smiling. Watching Lola entering the room, Akiko stared in disbelief. What did Mayu say that made the mothers so happy?

Lola was a single mother with only one child, which was Ann. Lola was a carefree mother who trusted her daughter's word. When she was informed by her teenaged daughter of Mayu taking her phone away, Lola was quite angry. With her daughter being an idol and growing up, Lola had bought Ann a phone to ensure that she kept in contact with her agency. In addition, Ann had told Lola that Mayu had constantly poked fun at Ann, calling her lazy and undeserving of any attention she had gotten, even saying that she must be treated normally.

Now, Lola was sitting right across of Mayu. The teacher was surprising cute in Lola's eyes. With yellow orbs, cream hair, soft cheeks all on her face, and then dressed in a bright red dress with black lace, and black stockings to match, and to end it all in Mary Jane shoes, Lola had found it hard to believe that Mayu was really in her thirties. Mayu looked so adorable. Then, she didn't show any emotion. All there was in her face was seriousness, and her eyes appeared to be quite dead, too.

"So, what is this about?" Mayu sounded so serious too. "You came here to complain about me, right?"

Lola tried to keep a professional image. She felt she needed to show she truly is the mother of an idol. "Well, it seems that you took away my daughter's phone," Lola told her.

"It went off during class," Mayu enlightened the mother. "Disruption is not allowed in the room, so it was punishment."

"But," Lola began. "My daughter is an idol, so-"

"Is your daughter's career more important than her education?"

"Eh?" Lola was taken back by the sudden question.

"Is your daughter's career more important than her education?" Mayu repeated herself. "Ann had given me the impression that by being famous, everyone will spoil her. She had expected me to give her special treatment like her previous teachers had."

"What do you mean?" Lola asked. She was unaware of her daughter being given special treatment.

"Did you know that your daughter had bribed her previous teachers with gifts and money just to ensure that everything had will go her way?" Mayu sternly asked Lola. The woman shook her head in disbelief. "A few teachers these past two weeks had tried to cheer me up by saying that with Ann in my class, I will be earning more money and valuables. I had pressured them to quit their job this week because they did not care for their students at all."

"But, Ann told me she was donating money to the school so it can get more supplies."

"That's right," Mayu began immediately. "Ann had given money to this school, just to ensure that she would not have to repeat a year of seventh or eighth grade."

"Eh?" Lola was stunned. Did her daughter really do that?

"It seems you have no idea what your daughter was doing, yet you are concerned over her phone being taken away just for her job." Mayu called Lola out sternly.

"I'm sorry," Lola apologized and bow. "I had no idea. I really didn't. I thought Ann was following the rules properly. I had not realized she used her job to take advantage of teachers here."

"Can I ask you to do me a favor?" Mayu asked, this time with a slightly kinder tone. Lola nodded. "Please keep Ann's education over her job. I understand that Ann loves her job, and I'm sure you do too, but Ann is not doing too well in school."

"She isn't?" Lola asked in confusion.

"She failed the past two tests I have given out," Mayu informed her. "Last week, she scored a 14%, and this week, she scored the second worst among all of her classmates, even lower than 14%."

"Oh!" Lola was stunned. "I'm sorry! I will do anything I can to make Ann's grade improve. I will cancel all of her appointments just so she can study."

"It's okay," Mayu comforted Lola. "It must be tough to be a single mother, after all, and I heard that you fled from your husband from Sweden too."

"Oh, it really is tough," Lola began. "And I was in an arrange marriage with a drunkard. I did not want Ann to grow up with an abusive father, so I fled to Japan and raised her here these past fourteen, almost fifteen years. It was only a miracle that a model agent had found Ann playing around ten years ago. If it weren't for her, we would still be suffering most likely. Ann would have never went to that private school when she was a child. Ann would also have never made friends like SeeU and Chika and Prima." Lola then paused and realized she had talked too much. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," Mayu told her. "It really was tough, after all, but you are still trying your very best, right?"

"Right," Lola nodded. She stood up and bowed. "It really was nice talking to you, Ms. Akuma." Mayu bowed slightly and handed the woman a familiar phone to her. Taking it, she bowed again. Lola waved farewell to the teacher and departed from the room.

"I believe there is only one more mother left," Mayu told herself. In a few seconds, the door slide opened, and a woman with mixed hair color entered. Taking her seat, the woman stared at Mayu.

"You're Dahee's mother, Mrs. Kim, right?" Mayu asked politely.

"Ah, her nickname is SeeU, but yes, I am her mother," Galaco nodded. When she named her daughter, she had thought Dahee was a cute name, but after a fun game of peek-a-boo when the girl was only three, Galaco began to affectionately call her SeeU, and the name had stuck by and still has yet to leave. Even all her friends and relatives called the young girl SeeU, and she was never bothered at all by it.

"You're here to complain about me, right?" Mayu asked emotionlessly.

"Yeah," Galaco answered. "I came here because it seemed that my daughter was made to do all the chores."

"You didn't hear from your daughter about her tests?" Mayu asked.

"Eh? No," Galaco answered.

"Dahee, or SeeU, got a 0 two weeks in a row."

"Eh!? She didn't say anything to me."

"Children and teenagers hide bad things from their parents," Mayu informed her.

"Even if that is the case," Galaco began. "Assigning all of these chores…"

"If kids are not punished, they won't reflect on the things they did, and they won't grow," Mayu told her. Galaco nodded, understanding what she is saying. "If you look at it, giving out appropriate punishments to children is for their benefits."

"You're right," Galaco commented. Mayu leaned in a little closer to her.

"Sorry to ask," she began. "But how many years have you been married?"

"Hmm," Galaco pondered for a second, then answered, "18 years."

"It must be tough," Mayu said. "The husband doesn't understand the mother's hardships."

"Exactly!" Galaco agreed. "He used to be pretty nice, but now, he just treats me as a housewife. Every time he sees me, he complains. He doesn't listen when I talk about the kids. When he talks, he doesn't look at me," Galaco vented to the woman in front of her, entirely forgetting why she had come to school in the first place. "Recently, my older daughter, SeeU's sister Uni, has been treating me the same way. Isn't that cruel?" Right afterwards, Galaco quickly realized that she had went off. "I'm sorry," she began to apologize. "I didn't mean to grumble."

Mayu simply shook her head. "Why doesn't anyone understand? Being a mother is the hardest."

"You're right," Galaco nodded and agreed.

"Dahee hasn't realized that you are so worried about her, right?"

"I don't know what to do. She has always been so carefree."

"But, if she tries, she can accomplish much more," Mayu informs Galaco. "If she is willing, she can definitely get into a private high school."

"Sensei," Galaco has been deeply touched by the words coming out of Mayu. "Thank you so much," she said and bowed. "This is the first time I have heard such things from a teacher."

"As an education professor, I will do everything I can," Mayu professionally informed the woman. "Let's both work hard for Dahee's sake."

"Yes!" Galaco agreed, standing up and bowing. "Thank you for everything. Please keep taking care of my daughter."

* * *

"Sorry for keeping you waiting!" Galaco yelled to the seventeen other mothers who were standing by the school gate entrance. Everyone was smiling and happily gossiping to one another. Once Galaco joined them, they all continued chatting, and together, they walked out of the school grounds.

Meanwhile, on the roof of the school, eighteen students were watching their mothers leave so happily. They were all puzzled and confused.

"No way!" Ann commented.

"What is going on?" Chika asked.

"Maybe they talked sense to Mayu," Al suggested.

"Like I will believe that," Tonio remarked. "They look way too happy."

"Please don't tell me SeeU was right," Luka complained.

"Hi, Ms. Akuma," SeeU shyly and quietly whispered, and yet it was loud enough for all eighteen students to hear. All of them turned to their right, and Mayu had just entered the rooftop.

"It seems there are still some people who can't picture it," Mayu spoke loud enough for all of them to hear. "Why did your parents come to my side so easily?" She asked as she walked closer to her students who were not in her classroom. "That's because I understand your parents much better than you do," she answered the question, regardless of whether anyone was going to answer or not. "Your parents just want your grades to rise and for you to not cause any trouble. If they see that the homeroom teacher is concerned about the children, they will be satisfied."

Turning around, Mayu continued to speak. "Basically, people just care about themselves." Pausing for a second, Mayu went on again. "Well, it's the same all over Japan." Ending her speech, Mayu turned again and glanced at all of her students who were present. There were faces that showed no emotion, and there were glares heading towards her.

"If you understand, you will not do unnecessary things, and you will fulfill your parents' expectations." After speaking once more, Mayu walked away, all of the students staring at her, even after Mayu had left the roof. With no choice left, all eighteen of them slowly fled from the room, retreating back to the classroom. They all realized that no matter what they do, they were trapped in Mayu's rules.

* * *

**AN: So sleepy... but I gotta work on updating Promise too... it would be nice if you review too! Criticism is very nice to get just so I can avoid mistakes as much as I can! Thank you for reading!**


	16. Silent Showers of the Morning

Shortly after waking up due to the soft sound of drizzling, Gumi immediately dressed herself up. Grabbing an umbrella, she left her home, rushing to school and not wanting to be late. Thanks to her morning of the past two days, Gumi quickly assumed that she woke up late again. It was not until she had reached the school grounds when she decided to check her phone and see what time it was.

8:02AM.

Sighing in complete embarrassment, Gumi slowly walked to the school, changed her shoes at the shoe locker, and then she headed to the classroom. As expected, she was the first person to show up. It was too early for even representatives to arrive. Sitting at her desk, Gumi placed her belongings away and grabbed her phone out again. Until one other person showed up, Gumi can entertain herself by sending messages to her friends. Seeing Leon's name on her contact list, Gumi quickly pressed the message button and text away.

_To: Leon-kun_

_Hurry up! School is so boring at 8 in the morning! I need company! Don't even ask why I'm here early. I thought I was going to be late again the second I woke up ^_^;_

Pressing the "send" button, Gumi went to Kokone's name and quickly text a message to her.

_To: Kokone-chan_

_I did it, Kokone! I'm not late to school! I'm there right now! Be proud of me! Hurry up! I'm lonely here!_

Once she hit "send," Gumi went to look at her contacts, which was not very much, and then Gumi spotted "Miku-chan" on her contacts list. The day before school started, Gumi was at the karaoke bar with this "Miku-chan" and the latter had asked Gumi to contact her the moment neither of the two were not busy just to see how Gumi was doing at school.

Perhaps, now is a good time to inform Miku on how school has been. It is only the Friday of the second week of school after all, halfway through April. Gumi decided that she will send a message to Miku. Before she could even press the "send message" button, however, Kokone had sent one to Gumi, and she read it.

_From: Kokone_

_Why should I be proud of you? You are at school at 8:07 in the morning. Even I don't go to school that early! I'm still eating breakfast, for heaven's sakes! Well, I'll see you in way over half an hour. I'm not going to text while eating and walking._

Gumi felt her eyebrows twitching. This girl had asked her to not come to school late, and that was exactly what Gumi did. In response, she is getting scolded for coming early. Sighing, Gumi decided she will bother Kokone about it during break. Now, it was back to sending Miku a message, except Leon had responded back to Gumi as well.

_From: Leon_

_I'll be there in fifteen to twenty minutes. Don't get too lonely. See you in a bit!_

'At least Leon was being nice," Gumi bitterly thought. Why couldn't Kokone send such a short, nice response like that? Well, Gumi decided that she should send a message to Miku without any interruptions. Of course, life did not work like that.

"You're here early," an androgynous voice spoke out. Gumi quickly turned around, and Flower was standing by the entrance, staring at Gumi.

"Yeah, I woke up too early and thought I was going to be late," Gumi informed her embarrassingly. Flower shrugged and placed her belongings on her desk, the representative desk. Flower went out in the hallway and returned a minute later with a filled watering can.

"Flower-chan," Gumi called out.

"Hanazono-san," Flower answered. Gumi looked at her confusingly and Flower noticed. "We're not friends, so call me Hanazono-san."

"That's too long," Gumi complained, but Flower did not care. "How about Hana-chan?" Flower paused and glanced at the bespectacled girl.

"I guess that is fine," Flower finally answered and began to water the plants in the classroom. Gumi stood up and went behind Flower.

"Hana-chan, how come your parents named you the English translation of Hana?" Gumi began to harass Flower with questions.

"I don't know," was Flower's answer.

"Isn't it a normal word in English and not a name while Hana is a word and a name too here?"

"I wouldn't know. I'm not interested in the English language."

"Is Leon annoying you when you do chores with you?"

"You talk a lot." Flower was now hoping for the girl with green hair and red glasses to stop talking for a moment.

"I'm aware of that. Even Kokone told me I'm a nuisance because of that."

Flower facepalmed. "Seriously, people who think that girls who wear glasses are quiet nerds should meet you."

"That stereotype is annoying. People see me and assume that I would be all shy and quiet as well as a know-it-all. Also, my eyesight is not that bad. I only need glasses to read words." Gumi then removed her glasses from her face and stared at Flower. "You look perfectly fine. No fuzziness or blurriness or anything."

"Are you that bored that you have to go talk to me while I am doing chores?"

"Leon isn't here yet." Then Gumi remembered what she had wanted to do. "Oh, I still need to send Miku-chan a message!"

"Miku-chan?" Flower asked and immediately regretted saying it out loud.

"Miku-chan!" Gumi began to explain who Miku was. "Miku is a friend I made at a karaoke bar two years ago. She is an adult with super long teal hair that she often wears in twin tails, and her eyes are the same color." At this point, Flower tuned Gumi out, although the girl was not aware of it and continued talking, placing her glasses back on her face. "Miku has a nice body, although her chest is pretty small. She also has a sweet personality, though she likes to pull my cheeks whenever I say something embarrassing right in front of her. Also, Miku has a great singing voice. Originally, when she talks, it nasal and annoying, but when she sings, she can make it sound less nasally and sweeter and stronger."

"You're here early, too," Flower spoke, interrupting Gumi's extended one-sided conversation. "I hope you don't talk as much as that girl over there." Gumi overheard and turned to see who was there.

"Good morning, SeeU-chan!" Gumi cheered upon see a familiar girl with long, wavy hair decorated with cat ears. SeeU simply waved at the energetic girl.

"Good morning," SeeU calmly said.

"Is there something you need?" Flower asked. "Or were you as dumb as her over there?"

"So mean, Hana-chan, you're just like Kokone," Gumi bitterly commented, though both girls ignored it.

"Um," SeeU began and walked towards Flower. "I was thinking that I should help you out," she answered. When she was right next to her, Flower turned to stare at her.

Gumi quickly stood up. "That sounds like a good idea!" She cheered, walking towards the two girls. "SeeU and I can help too!"

Ignoring Gumi's words, Flower turned to the doorway. "Ah, it's Mayu." Before Gumi could even turn or ask, SeeU immediately pushed Gumi out of her way and fell to the floor, hiding behind a desk. Gumi stared at the blonde in disbelief. 'Is she that scared of Mayu!?' Even SeeU was shaking in fear.

"You should stop if you are that scared," Flower warned SeeU before she walked away. Calming down, SeeU stood up and followed Flower. Gumi, with nothing better to do, followed the two girls out of the room. Flower placed the watering can back to its place and went to grab a dry rag. As she was about to place it near the faucet, SeeU began to speak.

"What did Mayu tell your mother?"

Turning the water on and wetting the cloth, Flower answered. "My mother did not come." Flower turned the faucet off and ringed the wet rag.

"Why?" SeeU asked in surprise. She had thought that everyone's mothers had came.

"No idea," was all Flower answered to the girl. Flower returned to the room, both SeeU and Gumi following her. "She probably doesn't care about what happens to me," Flower told SeeU.

"That can't be right," SeeU told her. Flower had stopped right in front of Mayu's podium and placed the rag on it. SeeU stood on the opposite side, facing Flower. Gumi stopped right in front of the doorway, wondering what SeeU meant. "There is no such thing as a parent who doesn't care about their kids."

Flower stared at SeeU with an emotionless face, and all energy was sucked out of Gumi's body when those words echoed in her mind.

"You're a bit strange," Flower told SeeU.

"Eh, why?" SeeU asked.

"Forget it," Flower told her. "Although, you are not as strange as that girl in the glasses," Flower concluded. She had expected a remark or some more nonsense from Gumi, but instead, there was silence. Even when SeeU placed her belongings on her desk, Gumi did not say a word. She just stood there, right in front of the doorway, not even making a single movement. Flower was wiping the podium clean, and when she finished, she turned to Gumi. The girl was facing the floor and had not left her spot. SeeU walked up to Flower again, and it appeared she was about to speak until another voice and person entered.

"Good morning!" Leon cheered, walking right passed Gumi and passing through SeeU and Flower. "You two are here early too. I knew Gumi was here though," he told them.

"You're the one who is late!" SeeU scolded him. "Don't make Hanazono-san do everything. Hurry up and clean!"

"Sheesh," Leon grumbled, taking off his poncho. "I was about to help and there you go getting angry at me." He placed his poncho and other belongings at a desk nearby and went out to get a rag to help Flower.

"Hey," SeeU called out to Leon, slightly following him. "What did Mayu say to your parents?"

"Parents?" Leon asked. "I don't have parents. I only have my aunt and my little sister."

"Oh?" SeeU was puzzled and stunned.

"It's way better than having parents who always go after you," Leon told her as he entered the room. "Although, Yukari always asks me what I am going to do with my life whenever she finds out that I have a bad grade. In the end, Yukari tells Rana, my sister, and I that we control our lives, so she is very lenient with grades. Furthermore," Leon continued. "Our class is horrible. If it doesn't change, everyone will be doing everything Mayu says."

Flower had moved on to wiping the floors, only to pause and look up to Leon after he finished his statement. SeeU paused, rethinking on Leon's words, and then she recalled a conversation she had with her sister Uni a few nights before.

* * *

"_So you feel guilty because she was made to do chores after she stood up to you?" Uni asked her younger sister. The two girls were in Uni's room, and Uni was lying on her bed, already dressed in her pajamas, while SeeU leaned on the floor next to the bed, still wearing her seifuku._

_SeeU nodded. "Onee-chan, what should I do?"_

"_There is nothing to worry about," Uni told her. "Plus, you don't have to do chores anymore."_

"_I still want to do something for Hanazono-san, though."_

"_What if she gets her parents to complain?" Uni suggested._

"_She doesn't seem like the kind of person who would do that," SeeU murmured._

"_Then," Uni began. "There is only one thing you can do then."_

"_Hm?" SeeU leaned towards her sister, curious to what it was._

"_Defeat Mayu and make her stop with the chores and the stupid rules."_

"_That's impossible," SeeU complained._

"_Nothing will happen if you give up so fast," Uni told her. "Also, you are trying what I view as impossible already."_

"_Eh?" SeeU was confused._

"_I tell you there is no point in making our parents get along since they argue a lot the past few years, yet you try to make them get along," Uni told her. "If I tell you there is no point in trying to stop Mayu's rules, will you give up?"Before SeeU could open her mouth, Uni grabbed SeeU's workbook that was on her bed. "This question, and this and this," Uni grabbed SeeU's attention to the book. "They are wrong."SeeU groaned and rolled to the floor, complaining even more than she already had._

* * *

Kneeling down to the floor next to Flower, SeeU spoke up. "My sister told me something."

"Hm?" Leon walked towards the two girls, and Gumi finally looked up, taking a step closer to them.

"She said there is nothing left but to defeat Mayu and make her stop with the stupid rules," SeeU informed them. Leon pondered over the words before it made sense in his head.

"Oh, I see," Leon spoke up. "Offense is the best defense!" SeeU nodded in agreement.

"How are we going to do it?" Flower asked.

"How are we going to do it," Leon mimicked Flower. "Yeah, how are we going to do it?"

"Yeah," SeeU trailed off, looking up to Leon. After a few seconds, Flower looked up at Leon.

"Yeah," Flower mimicked the two.

"Why are you looking at me?" Leon asked.

"Because you're useful," Gumi finally spoke up after her unusual silence. Unlike how she spoke so carefree earlier, she sounded very serious. "If anything, we'll be using you to help us stop Mayu." SeeU and Flower nodded.

"Wait," Leon paused to register what Gumi had just said. "Why me!?"

* * *

**AN: Yes, Miku is in this fanfic too. She's not too much of a major character though, but she may or may not be important. And so, please review~**


	17. A Devil Inside Her Sweet Body

"Everyone, please remember this." The assembly on how intruders should be handled was held in the gym at noon. All the ninth graders were seated on the floor, the teachers stood at the sides and the principal and vice-principal stood in the front, making the announcement. "If a dangerous person enters the school," Ueki spoke in the microphone. "You'll hear the following over the PA system," Ueki handed the microphone to Akiko, who accepted it and recited what the words will be if such a situation would happen.

"A big package has arrived," Akiko spoke professionally, and she repeated herself. She handed the microphone back to Ueki, and he continued to speak.

"If you hear this announcement, listen carefully to your teacher's instructions."

In the crowd of students, SeeU sat by her friends near the front, listening dully to the announcement. As much as she likes Ann, Prima, and Chika, SeeU would rather be near Leon, in case he had come up with a plan to defeat Mayu. Of course, her friends were judgmental and believed that Leon was not worth spending time with. In the back of the group of students, Leon was next to Flower, and Gumi and Kokone were in front of them.

"Hey," Leon whispered, grabbing Flower's and Gumi's attention. Kokone heard him as well but decided to ignore him. "I thought of a plan against Mayu." Kokone quickly turned. Forget about ignoring him.

"Against Mayu?" Kokone asked in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"What is the plan?" Gumi asked, ignoring her friend. "Also, couldn't you wait for SeeU?"

"Oh," Kokone sighed. "It has to do with her then."

Leon ignored Kokone and Gumi's words and went on. "We'll throw a ball at her from behind. She's old, so she's probably out of shape."

"That's no good," Gumi scolded him. "Also, no way is Mayu old."

"Mayu is in her thirties, soon to be in her forties," Flower enlightened the girl. Gumi stared at her in disbelief. There was no way Mayu, who appeared to be so youthful and childlike, was close to being forty years of age! Mayu, dressed in a red and black seifuku with ribbons decorated and even a bow on her head, appeared to be the same age as her own students!

"Then," Leon went to explain his next plan. "We'll say something to the media. 'I've got a prize for you. Will you claim it?'"

"Leon, firstly, this is Mayu we are talking about," Kokone began to explain to the boy. "I doubt she will fall for something so foolish like that."

"Then there is no choice but fight her straight on?" Leon asked.

"No violence," Gumi told him.

"Secondly," Kokone grabbed their attention. "Why are you going against Mayu? Her rules are fine."

"What can we do then?" Leon asked.

"Hey, don't ignore me," Kokone scolded him. She turned to Gumi. "What happened?"

"SeeU suggested that the only way to go against Mayu is to stop her," Gumi enlightened her.

"No wonder," Kokone said. "SeeU, she is friends with the girl who hates Mayu. Of course, if it's for Ann, she will go against her."

"I don't think it's about Ann," Gumi told the brunette.

"What makes you think that?"

"SeeU has her own reasons to go against Mayu."

"What reasons?"

Before Gumi could remind Kokone about the first day of school, the incident where SeeU was made a rep because she had no pencil, and no one still had yet to find out who broke her pencils, Flower tapped on Gumi's knee. When she looked down on it, Flower pointed to a direction. Gumi followed the direction, and Kokone and Leon mimicked, and they all saw that Mayu was staring at them. The four students quickly turned to face the principal, unwilling to get in trouble with Mayu.

"Next up," Akiko announced. "Ms. Sakine and Mr. Hiyama will demonstrate on how intruders will be handled." As she finished speaking, Kiyoteru, holding a restraining rod, walked to the back of the crowd. All eyes were turned to the other side of the gym to watch the demonstration. For seconds, nothing had happened.

Then the doors opened. Meiko disguised herself in the look of a criminal and arrived to the gym. Her hand held a cardboard cut resembling a knife. As she slowly walked towards the crowd of teenagers, Meiko created sounds that typical criminals would make. The students could not help but feel a slight bit fearful. They knew this was just a demonstration, but the idea of having one of the toughest teachers acting out the criminal did not go well in their mind. A handful looked at Meiko and quickly believed it really was a criminal. As Meiko got closer, some students began to crawl or stand back, nearing the principal.

Then, Meiko suddenly advanced to the crowd, and Kiyoteru used his rod to keep her from getting near the students. At this point, Mayu began to walk near the front of the crowd, but no one bothered to witness her as they were engaged into the scene right in front of them. Kiyoteru had continued to restrain Meiko, but the woman had back up. When Kiyoteru went to advance on her, he had lost his footing. Slipping to the floor, Kiyoteru had collapsed. With him out of the way, Meiko chose to advance to the crowd once more, adding more fear to the students. As she got closer, everyone began to retreat further back. Some had forgotten that this was all an act.

Unexpectedly, Akiko felt the microphone get taken away from her hand. When she turned to see who took it, Mayu held it close to her face and made her announcement.

"Year 3, class 3, return to the classroom."

"What are you saying?" Akiko asked in shock. "This isn't over yet."

"There is no need to show this nonsense to the students, especially when half of them could not separate this from reality," Mayu coldly informed her superior.

"What are you saying?" Akiko asked bitterly. She was not going to let Mayu humiliate her once again. "We have instructions from the school board to guide the students through this."

Ueki stepped forward. "We also received requests from the guardians to make sure we have all safety measures in place," he informed her.

"Basically," Mayu began. "You two just want to inform to the Education Committee and to the guardians that you carried this out," Mayu coldly called out on her bosses. "That way, if something does happen, you won't be held responsible."

"What are you saying?" Ueki asked, but Mayu quickly ignored him.

"This performance will serve only to scare these growing children." Mayu sternly glared at Ueki and Akiko. "Emergency training is something that teachers should lament on and practice by themselves with no one else present." While she spoke, an idea came to Leon's head. Mayu turned to her class. "We are going," she announced before she turned to leave the gym.

"Sensei!" Leon cried out. Mayu turned to him. "If the time comes, how will you protect us?" He asked proudly. All students turned to stare at Mayu, who kept her gaze on her male student. "Please tell us about your plan," he commanded.

"He's right," Akiko spoke. "If you say that, you must have something thought out," she arrogantly told Mayu. Akiko allowed her disfondness of Mayu to grow a bit, but she did not care. Akiko hoped to witness Mayu at a moment of weakness. Everyone continued to look at Mayu.

"As you wish," Mayu simply answered. She walked up to back of the crowd and stood near Kiyoteru, who had gotten up after his fall during Mayu's conversation with Ueki and Akiko. Kiyoteru extended his arms, offering the rod in his hands. "No thanks," Mayu told him. "I don't need something so useless." Kiyoteru nodded and backed up a bit. Akiko had walked right next to Kiyoteru with a smile on her face. She believed this would be great to humiliate Mayu for once.

"Ms. Sakine, please do it for real," she commanded the woman.

"Alright," Meiko told her boss. She turned to Mayu. "Here I go," she confidently told Mayu.

"An intruder would not say something like that," Mayu told her seriously.

"Alright," Meiko responded. In a second, Meiko quickly advanced to Mayu. On she got close enough, Mayu extended her arm out and roughly pushed the taller woman's head back. Taking a step back, Meiko recollected herself and attempted to advance again. When Meiko extended her arms in a stabbing position, holding her fake knife in both hands, Mayu quickly grabbed her chest and pushed her back with enough force.

Collecting herself again, Meiko advanced to Mayu again, and the smaller woman grabbed her arm and spin herself away from her. Meiko turned and attempted to scare Mayu, but the latter was unfazed entirely. Mayu kept a cold look on Meiko, unbothered at all by all that has happened. Meiko chose to advance once more, only to realize that was a mistake. Mayu pulled her and held her head in between her arms, her other hand holding the woman's arm. Mayu's grip was tight enough for Meiko to release her hold on the cardboard knife.

Then Mayu released Meiko and very quickly, she picked her leg up and jabbed it into the woman's stomach. Meiko fell to the ground, near the students. All of them were watching the scene intensely.

"Hey, Kokone, did you see that?" Gumi asked.

"Saw what?" Kokone was interested in the fight occurring and wondered what Gumi was asking.

"Mayu's underwear is really cute."

Kokone turned to glare at Gumi. "I don't care," she harshly whispered to her and resumed to watching the fight.

Meiko quickly stood up and glared at Mayu. Her anger was beginning to boil. She had been nicknamed a tough fighter as a teacher, so for a smaller, frail looking woman to go and easily beat her.

"Mayu," she harshly whispered before she advanced at her again. "What the hell!?" Meiko was not willing to accept defeat yet. Once Meiko got close to her, Mayu grabbed her arm. Suddenly, Mayu grabbed Meiko and lifted her off of the ground. The students watched as if it was all in slow motion. Mayu had Meiko on the air in what felt like an eternity but was really in just a millisecond. Then May threw Meiko to the ground.

Meiko began to wince in pain. Everyone was stunned. No one has ever beaten Meiko. Mayu did not just end it there. Walking up to the fallen lady, Mayu bent down to the woman's face. Grabbing a small item from her thigh pocket, Mayu held a pocket knife towards Meiko's throat. Upon eyeing it, Meiko began to pant in fear. Everyone stared at them in disbelief.

"It's for self-defense," Mayu announced. Looking up to Akiko, she asked, "Shall I continue?"

Akiko was too stunned by the turn of events. She had truly believed that Mayu would chicken out or even better, because Meiko was so strong, she would beat Mayu. Akiko had never expected Mayu to be heavily tough, especially with her appearance strongly resembling a child.

"No need," Akiko simply answered, still in shock. Standing up from Meiko, Mayu began to walk away. Meiko held her throat in fear of what had happened the past few seconds. Akiko kept her gaze at where Mayu was once at. Kiyoteru couldn't move a single inch. Ueki simply attempted to shrug off the entire scene.

"Class 3-3," Mayu announced. "We're going."

* * *

**AN: I've been writing a lot lately. Just today, I finished typing chapter 32 of this fanfic. I need to focus on updating Promise though, and I need to focus on real life. Also, I finally got around to watching the Korean version of Queen's Classroom (story this fanfic is based off!). It's really good so far. Anyways, please review!**


	18. I Know All of Your Secrets

"Everyone, open your eyes."

In the classroom of grade nine, class 3, twenty four students sat quietly in their seats as their teacher, Mayu Akuma, began to speak with her emotionless, feminine voice. "No matter how much you disobey me, it is all useless." Mayu looked at each and every teenager in the room. "I know everything about you. Everything you are thinking, things you hide and do secretly from your parents, all the secrets you don't want your friends to know."

Most students could not believe a single word their teacher has said. A few did, especially Prima and Chika. If Mayu could reveal much information about the two girls on the first day of school, then she was not kidding when she had said she knows everything about them.

"If you don't believe me, I can prove it," Mayu announced, a small smile appearing on her face. The look of doubt was beginning to disappear from the students. Only Luka and Iroha remain doubtful of Mayu's words, and the teacher was well aware of it. Mayu began to walk up to the area where the two girls sat at.

"Megurine Luka," Mayu spoke up clearly as she continued walking towards her. Her hand began to dig in a small bag she was carrying with her. "What would your parents think if they found out you often skip cram school to hang out with a high school boy you were dating?" Taking out a camera, Mayu turned it on and showed it to the pink haired girl. Luka stared into the camera and saw a photo of her next to a taller man she knew very well. Her arm was linked with his, and she was drinking a mocha coffee he had bought for her. This all had happened the previous night.

"What's this?" Luka quietly asked. How did Mayu knew this? Luka was heavily shocked. Mayu turned to face the irritated Iroha.

"Nekomura Iroha," Mayu began as she put away the camera and grabbed a recorder out of the bag. "During the Spring break before school began, you were talking down on your parents." Mayu pressed a button on the recorder.

"_My dad is very stupid. He will buy anything I want and do everything I ask him to do. My mom is a huge pain, though. She is always nagging me about my bad grades. People like her should just die."_

Iroha's hands slowly clenched tightly. She kept her mouth shut. Iroha couldn't believe that Mayu not only heard all of that, but even recorded it. How embarrassed Iroha felt when not only she, but the entire class heard it. Mayu returned to the front of the room. Placing her bag on the podium, she put away the recorder inside it. Everyone kept their gaze on Mayu. As much as most of them did not want to, they had to accept the fact that Mayu practically knew everything about them and would not hesitate to reveal it.

"Sensei," Leon called out.

"What is it?" Mayu asked.

"You did not have to go and reveal their secrets like that," Leon attempted to speak in a polite manner.

"Would it be okay if I reveal your secrets then?" Mayu asked.

"I don't have any secrets that would embarrass me if you reveal them to the class." Silence came right after that sentence. Very slowly, Gumi felt a feeling of nausea coming. She kept her gaze on Mayu and wondered if maybe, she knew what Leon had went through in his early childhood. If that was the secret she was talking about, surely, she wouldn't reveal it in public. There was no way Mayu would be that cruel, or so Gumi had hoped.

"You and your sister are raised by your aunt," Mayu began. "What are your parents doing?" Gumi's eyes slowly widened. Mayu wouldn't dare reveal that, would she?

"No idea," Leon began and he stood. "I honestly wouldn't mind knowing that either." Gumi turned to him and very badly, she hoped that Mayu did not know a single thing. Oh, how wrong she was.

"Your mother is probably flirting with some no good man," Mayu began. Leon's eyebrows rose up. It couldn't be. Mayu couldn't possibly know it, right? "When you were little, she would leave you at a nursery and go around with other men. At one point, she finally left and abandoned you and your sister."

Leon began to look down, and Gumi was stunned. The only people in the classroom who knew about Leon's past were Leon himself and Gumi. Even Kokone did not know a thing. How Mayu found out was something Gumi would most likely never know.

"From that time, your father began to drink and gamble. In addition, he committed some violent actions. If I recall, he is still in prison." Everyone began to look at each other. This was more than enough to give them the message to not even bother trying to disobey Mayu again. When Leon did not say anything, everyone but Gumi turned to stare at him, wondering if Mayu's words really were true. Gumi kept her gaze at Mayu, still shocked that she knew. Mayu left her spot at the front of the room and walked towards Leon.

"Surely," she spoke again. "Your father had used violence against you and your sister too." Leon clenched his jaw, unable to register that Mayu practically knew his early childhood. "He said things like 'You are not my child. Your boy-lusting mother must have had you and that little girl with some other man.'" SeeU turned to Leon, and she noticed his hands were clenched tightly to his clothes. She wanted Mayu to stop. Kokone couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew her friend's parents abandoned him, but she was unaware that it was like this. Gumi was no longer facing Mayu. Her head was staring at her lap, and her hands were tightly holding on to her blue skirt.

"Didn't your mom tell you this?" Mayu asked. "It's all your fault that my life is ruined. I never wanted you or your sister. If it weren't for you, I would have been happy." Right after, Mayu placed her arm around Leon, her hand closing on his shoulder. "Should I tell everyone why you act so carefree around them?" She asked, a hint of malice evident on her voice. Even though Leon never answered, Mayu continued anyway. "You don't want anyone to know that you hate being alone."

Very slowly, Leon sat back on his seat. Mayu kept her arm over him. Gumi chose now to look up from her lap and turn to Leon, and she saw a single tear rolling on his cheek. "When you think of the future, you worry and want to cry," Mayu continued. "You want someone to hold you. You want someone to spoil you. You want to cry for help, but since you can't do anything, you pretend to be strong even though you are a sissy." Mayu removed her arm, and she took two steps, standing right in front of his desk.

"Simply put, you are running away from reality." Mayu looked down on the boy. "The truth is you are scared and you can't stand it. It is exactly like your parents have said. Nobody likes you. In the future, no one will love you. In fact, in this class, do you think there is even one person who likes you?"

Everyone kept their silence. No one even knew what to say. Very badly, SeeU wanted to admit that she like the boy, but her friends did not care for him, and she was deeply afraid of what Mayu would do. Kokone also feared of the consequences if she dared admit to being friends with Leon. Flower was about to stand up, but after making one single movement, Mayu turned to stare at her. Realizing Mayu wanted no one to speak and that nothing good would actually come out of talking back to her, Flower slowly retreated to her seat.

"Enough already!"

Gumi screamed out, and in shock, everyone, even Mayu, turned to her. The girl was well aware that she may actually get in trouble for this from Mayu, but she did not care at all. Gumi absolutely refused to keep her mouth shut and stay seated when her own friend was just ridiculed like that.

Gumi turned to face Mayu, and she had a glare burning with a deep vengeance.

* * *

**AN: If I split this fic on parts based on what episode the chapter is based on, I'll say we're almost done with part 2. Part 1 ended on chapter 11. Also, we're reaching a point where I'm just going to upload this fanfic weekly rather than daily. I'll decide when it's a good time to start posting weekly. Hope you enjoy this chapter, got to learn a little more about Leon today. Have fun with the next chapter. Enjoy and review please!**


	19. Leon

"_Hey, aunty," a small eight year old girl with green hair and red glasses looked up to an adult woman with violet hair._

"_Hm? What is it, Gumi?" She asked while taking out paper for her little niece to draw on._

"_Leon is always so gloomy when I see him at school," Gumi began. "I tried to ask why, but he is always pushing me away." She followed the woman who reached a small girl with pink hair. The woman bent down and gave the little girl paper._

"_Here you go, Rana," the woman began. "Feel free to color as much as you want," she smiled. Little Rana smiled brightly, and grabbing a nearby crayon, she began to doodle. The woman stood and turned to face Gumi. "Did Leon ever tell you about his parents?" Gumi shook her head. "Well," she spoke again and sat down on a nearby couch. "Stand here, Gumi." The young girl did as she was told and leaned on the armchair, standing close to the woman._

"_Gumi, thank you for looking out for my nephew ever since he transferred to your school two months ago," the woman began. "Before I had to raise him and Rana, he didn't have a happy life." She saw Gumi's face turning to confusion. "Because you are such a kind person to Leon, I will tell you why he is the way he is," she spoke again. "But…"_

"_But?" Gumi asked._

"_Promise me you will not tell anyone, including Leon," the woman spoke again, holding out her pinky finger. Gumi took out her pinky and linked it with the woman._

"_Yubikiri~" Gumi spoke happily._

"_Yeah, yubikiri," the woman said._

* * *

Gumi kept a fierce glare at her teacher. "Surely," she began. "Leon is idiotic, but he is also very kind. A few days ago, when I was about to be late, he helped me by distracting you." When she talked, she found herself slowly breaking into a few tears. Ignoring them, she continued talking while staring at her teacher. "When SeeU was a representative and was going to be late for dance class, he let her leave early, and he told her he would finish up so she wouldn't be late."

'How did she know?' SeeU wondered, then she came to the conclusion that Leon might have told her. They were friends, after all, and friends do tell each other such small things like that.

Gumi stood up, and she kept on staring at Mayu who stared right back at her. "Back in third grade, when Kokone was crying because a student pushed her and dirtied her new clothes, he helped her up and tried to clean the dirt off for her." Kokone began to recall that memory, and she couldn't help but smile slightly. When she first met him, Leon was never smiling and looked very lifeless. That appearance had scared Kokone away, but Gumi continued to talk to him. Even after Gumi broke that shell and made him friendlier, Kokone was still afraid to talk to him until that day happened.

"In fifth grade, when I was being bullied and one of my shoes disappeared, he helped me search for it until late at night." At this point, Gumi couldn't keep her glare anymore, and more tears were rolling down. Regardless, she continued to stand up for her own friend in front of the entire class. "In sixth grade, I tripped and fell during a relay race. Before I could even think, he yelled at me to continue doing my best with a smile." Gumi's lips wavered as she spoke on to Mayu.

"You didn't know that, did you?" She asked, and Mayu kept her gaze on her student. "Leon has many good points that you do not know about. There are a lot of nice things about Leon. It doesn't matter what kind of people his father and mother are. Leon is a great person. That's why I like him. That's why he is my friend. I like him!"

Finally, Gumi stopped, and she continued her stare on Mayu. A few seconds of silence rolled by until Mayu slowly took a step away from her spot towards Gumi. Taking another step, Mayu advanced on to the green haired girl.

"If that is so," Mayu began, as emotionlessly as ever. "Then the two of you, please be representatives." Gumi's face never wavered as Mayu spoke. "I said it before. I will not forgive those who disobey me." Mayu turned her head towards Flower. "That is enough for you." Mayu then turned to the front of the room.

"Isn't that nice, everyone?" She asked nonchalantly. "Surely, this whole year, those two can do the chores for all of us."

* * *

"_Hey, Leon?" Gumi tugged on the boy's sleeves. School had came to an end, and the weather has grown chilly. Leon turned to face her with an emotionless smile, and she showed him what she was hiding behind her back. In her hand was a picture of a blonde hair boy surrounded by trees, flowers, and two other people. One had purple hair and was taller than the two other people, and the other had pink hair and was small. In all three faces, there was a smile._

_Hesitating, Leon accepted the picture and examined it more. After seconds, Gumi saw a small smile spreading on his face. "Thank you," she heard him murmur._

"_Leon, you should smile more," she cheered. He looked at her in confusion, and his face fell again. Gumi then dropped her smile and held his wrist._

"_Leon," she spoke again. "Don't be gloomy forever. Even though you don't have a father or mother who love you, Yukari is always there for you, and she wishes for you to be happy for the rest of your life." Leon slowly looked up to her, his eyes slowly widening. "And your little sister, Rana, she won't remember any pain she had dealt with. She needs an older brother who will set an example on how to live life to the fullest. Also," she paused and looked down. After gulping, Gumi looked up and stared at his blue orbs._

"_I'm here for you, Leon. Always and forever."_

_That did it. Very suddenly, before Gumi could comprehend, she was taken into a tight hug by the boy in front of her. Leon began to fall into a sobbing fit, and Gumi held him. After he recovered, he wiped his eyes, and smiling, he thanked her._

_Even if his parents did not want him, he still had an aunt who loves him and a little sister who will grow to look up to him. Then there was his friend, who will always stay by his side._

* * *

Leon swept the floors, and Gumi cleaned the counters. In the first floor, the students were leaving the building while Leon and Gumi did their job. The two committed to their work in silence. Leon felt deep gratitude for Gumi, while the girl found herself despising Mayu on a deep level. Most likely, it will take a long time until Gumi forgives Mayu for what she did.

"I will tell you something," Leon paused at his sweeping and spoke. Gumi stopped and turned to Leon. "I never thought anyone would like me until I met you back in the second grade." After pausing for several seconds, he continued. "I haven't thought about crying or being saved." He took a small breath and then continued again. "I'm not just a sissy pretending to be strong." Then he turned to face the bespectacled girl. "Thank you." When he caught Gumi's look, he asked, "What is it?"

"Honestly, you sound so earnest, it was creeping me out for a moment," Gumi spoke with a small smile.

Leon smiled widely. "Gumi, Rana has been begging for you."

"Oh, really?"

"Come over already, Gumi!"

"I need to call Miku-chan, though."

"Hey," Leon began to pout and brought out his puppet, bringing it to Gumi's face. "Come over at my house!" He spoke in a high pitched voice.

"Why do you still play with that thing!?" Gumi began to walk away as fast as she can, stepping out of the school building. She didn't even bother to grab a jacket or umbrella as the rain softly hit her face. "You're fourteen years old! It's creepy when you play with that doll!" She yelled while removing her glasses.

"And you wildly glomping people is not weird?" Leon asked cheerfully. The two continue to walk in the rain. Leon continued to chase Gumi as she continued to run away.

"I can't hear you with the rain coming down! Speak louder!"

* * *

Standing right at the entrance, Miki stared at the two as they go farther away from the school. Holding an umbrella in her hand, she sighed. No matter how nice Gumi had been to her, Miki felt that Gumi was only doing so out of pity. Then again, Miki also believed that Gumi really meant it when she had said all those kind words to her. Sighing again, she opened her umbrella and stepped outside.

The rain made contact with her umbrella as she kept walking. Miki looked down on the ground, not bothering to look forward. Miki knew where she was going, and she was sure everyone else had left. Surely, no one will stop her, and she hoped no one did. Miki wanted to breathe in peace without anyone harassing her.

Unexpectedly, her umbrella had collided with another. Miki looked up and was about to apologize to whoever she crashed into, only to witness her own teacher standing right in front of her.

"I'm sorry," Miki quickly spoke in shock and fear. Ignoring the apology, Mayu spoke calmly.

"Don't forget, Furukawa-san," Mayu began. "If those two apologize, the next two people to do chores are you and Jody-san because you two have the lowest grades. Knowing very well how you two get along, Jody-san will use that as a method of torturing you."

"I'm sorry," Miki repeated herself and looked down, and she quickly thought of having to do chores with her worst enemy. It was an unfriendly vision she had.

Mayu took a step forward, coming closer to the girl. "Do you remember our conversation last week, that Saturday night right in front of your house?" Miki looked up at her teacher. "You don't have a single friend in class. Why not be friends with me? There are a lot of benefits."

Miki continued to stare at her teacher while a small, malicious smirk grew in Mayu's face. The two stood in the rain, protected by their umbrellas.

* * *

**AN: I'm thinking of not updating for a few days. It's nearly the time of the year when school starts again, and I need to focus on writing my other two fanfics as well. It's time I start updating this along with the other two fanfics weekly as much as I can. Anyways, if I was to split this fanfic in parts based on episodes of the show, there would be eleven parts, and we just finished part 2 with this chapter. Next chapter starts part 3. **

**If you have been reading from the start til now, thank you. I'm sorry, this is going to be a very long story. Please bear with me as I continue to write this. Please enjoy and review!**


	20. Third Week of Hell Begins

"Stand," Gumi announced once Mayu stood in front of her podium. All twenty four students in the classroom stood up. "Bow," she announced the next part of gorei, and everyone bowed while greeting "Good morning." "Sit," Gumi ended gorei, and every student sat down in their seats.

"Representatives, what are you doing?" Mayu asked strictly. "The calendar is crooked," she announced while her head turned to face the calendar that lay crookedly on the wall. "The bookshelf is dusty," she spoke next, facing the back of the room where the bookshelf was at. "What did you do when you cleaned this morning?" She asked sternly. With no choice, Gumi and Leon stood up. Gumi went to the front of the room to fix the calendar, and Leon went to the back to wipe off the dust. This is how they began their Monday of the third week of school after taking the morning test, nearly finished with April.

"Well then" Mayu spoke again. "I am going to return the test you took this morning." In her hands were the test papers all the students had used and written. Placing it neatly on her podium, Mayu spoke again. "Once again, the top two students are Sakurada Tonio and Hanazono Flower, both scoring a 100 on the test."

Seated near the front, it did not take much movement for Tonio to leave his seat and take his test. Flower, seated at the very back corner, had to walk up to the front in order to get hers. Once she stood in front of the podium, she stared at Mayu rather darkly, and Mayu returned the glare for several seconds. Then Mayu picked up the test and extended her arm towards Flower, the test placed just below her face. Looking down on it, Flower slowly accepted the test, and she returned to her seat.

"Third is Miriam Stockley," Mayu announced once Flower left, and Miriam stood up to take her test. "Utatane Piko." As Miriam grabbed her test, Piko stood up to pick up his. "Shinzou Kokone." Kokone stood up to grab her test as Piko returned to his seat. "Kagamine Rin." Rin was the next person to take her test from Mayu. "Kamui Gakupo." After Rin took her test back, Gakupo stood and received his. After he sat down, Mayu picked up the remaining tests that were on her podium and began to smack them on it as she spoke her next words.

"The rest," she began slowly. "Are not even worth calling out." Taking the tests with her hands and waving them, Mayu spoke her last sentence. "Come find your test yourself." And Mayu threw all the remaining test papers on the floor in front of her. Every remaining student who did not receive their test fled from their seats, running to the front of the room. As the papers landed on the floor, the students leaned down to find their test with their name on it. In the next thirty seconds, a student shuffled through the papers until they found the one with their name written on the top. As seconds passed, students who found their tests returned to their desk.

In that small time frame, Ann was unable to find a test that had her name written on it. Every paper she found had a different name. As the students emptied out, the amount of papers decreased. By thirty seconds, only Ann was left, and there were no more papers left. Ann looked around slowly, and when she turned to the front of the room, a paper with her name written and a 17% written on top in red marker was right in front of her face. Slowly, Ann accepted the paper and looked up at Mayu.

"Isn't that nice, Jody-san?" Mayu asked maliciously. "Even though you have the worst grade in the class this week, you can go on without being a representative because Nakajima-san disobeyed me." Slowly Ann nodded and stood up from the floor. At this point, she finally knew better than to talk back to Mayu. Anything she did as an attempt to get her way, Mayu would put her down easily. Even her mother took a path to be stricter towards Ann. Slowly, Ann retreated to her seat, and she glanced at the representatives who stood at the back, slightly sneering at them.

"On the following Friday," Mayu began to announce as Ann took her seat. "We will have an early dismissal. On that day, the school will be hosting a celebration of the building being made decades ago." Opening her laptop, Mayu continued her speech. "In the ninth grade," she spoke while taking out a disc from a CD box. "Class 1 will do a presentation on the school's history." She placed the disc inside the laptop. "Class 2 will do chorus." Mayu pressed and click around on her laptop before turning it around for the entire class to see.

"Class 3 will perform a dance."

The video on the laptop began to play. The students in the room watched. In the video, a group of students around their age appeared and began to dance to a foreign, classical song. Everyone watched, and most students began to show a face of disinterest. To most, this was not going to be fun for them.

"We have to dance this?" Wil groaned.

"Wouldn't chorus be better?" Yu asked.

"Chorus is easier," Al complained.

Mayu turned the laptop back to her, and she paused the video. "We will practice the dance every day after school," she announced to the class. "I will make sure that all of you will dance this perfectly by the time of the assembly."

As usual, students began to complain. "We won't be late to cram school, right?" Miriam asked.

"You'll be fine," Mayu began and paused before continuing. "If you do it right, that is." A pause of silence came for several seconds, and all eyes were on the teacher. "Those who can do it well," Mayu paused before continuing again, "will receive a reward." Students began to look at each other in excitement. "That's right," Mayu spoke. "How about I listen to one request they have?" Some students found themselves willing to do the dance properly.

"On the other hand," Mayu spoke again. "Those who screw up will take responsibility." All smiles that appeared were wiped off of the faces of the students that were hopeful. "For example," she started. "I will make them a representative."

Most of the students slowly turned to the back of the room where Gumi and Leon stood. Neither of the two enjoyed the stares their classmates were giving them at all. In the meanwhile, Rin looked down at her lap and bit on her lip. Knowing just how fantastic she is with anything physical, and by that, meaning how poorly fit she is, Rin believes she will probably be the worst among her classmates.

* * *

"Please try the basic movements that I just taught you, starting with the first row."

The third class of grade nine was dressed in their gym uniforms, learning the basic movements of the dance. The first row, with eight students, stood up, and as Mayu clapped, they began to show her what they had learned.

The right arm extended out, and as it returned, the left arm was out. When the left arm returned, the right reached out again. Once it returned, both arms clapped at the point of the chest and reached towards the ceiling. Very quickly, a circle was made with both arms, and the hands clapped as they made contact at the top. As both arms dropped, the students turned to their right and tapped their left foot twice. They repeated the action until they were facing the front again.

"Okay, next row," Mayu announced as she walked towards the second row. Students of the first row immediately sat back down, and Ann crawled to SeeU, beginning their chatter as the second row performed.

"Isn't it great that we are in dance school?" Ann asked confidently.

"I'm not as good as you," SeeU complimented you. "Also, with you being an idol of some sort, you have danced a lot more than I have."

"If it goes well, Mayu will listen to one of our requests," Ann quietly beamed with excitement. "Maybe she will stop harassing us."

"Yeah," SeeU smiled.

"Next row," Mayu announced as the second row sat down and the third row stood.

"Oh, Furukawa-san is going to dance. Wonder how badly she will screw up," Ann commented, and SeeU nodded. Both girls began to watch Miki as she began, though, very quickly, SeeU found herself staring at the girl next to her.

"What the hell? Furukawa-san isn't making a mistake," Ann commented in disgusted as Miki performed the movements perfectly.

"Yeah," SeeU commented quietly. "But, Kagamine-san…"

"Hm? What about Kagami- oh," Ann paused when she saw how poorly Rin was doing. "That's…"

"Now, all together," Mayu announced, and everyone stood up. Clapping, Mayu chanted, "five, six, seven, eight," and everyone redid their movements. Right arm, left arm, right arm. Clap at chest, circle, clap to the ceiling. Turn, tap, turn, tap, turn, tap, turn, tap. When everyone finished, Mayu slowly began to walk towards the third row, stopping at right in front of Rin.

"Kagamine-san," Mayu began. "Do it again." As she clapped, she chanted, "five, six, seven, eight." Rin began to redo the dance, and it was very clear that her moves were very poor. Her arms did not extend all the way out like the rest of her classmates did, and she weakly reached towards the ceiling.

"Don't hesitate," Mayu coldly commanded the girl.

"Okay," Rin emotionlessly responded. After she clapped and reached at the ceiling, and she barely even extended her arms up, Rin tapped and turned very meekly.

"Your posture is terrible," Mayu criticized the girl as she was nearly finished dancing.

"Okay," was all Rin could say. Once she finished, Mayu dropped her arms to her sides and stared at the girl in front of her.

"That was disgraceful," Mayu told Rin. "Why is your rhythm so bad?"

Slowly, Rin held on to her shorts, and she lowered her head. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

'How mean,' SeeU thought as she watch Mayu speak to Rin like that. SeeU never realized that she had actually whispered those words until Mayu turned to her. A few students began to follow Mayu's gaze, and SeeU then realized it.

"Did you say something?" Mayu asked coldly. SeeU quickly shook her head. Mayu walked up to her and stood in front of her. "Try it," she demanded.

"Eh?"

"Hurry up and do it," Mayu impatiently told her. Clapping, she said her usual countdown, and SeeU performed in front of her perfectly. Reaching the end of the dance, Mayu's clapping slowed down, and then she dropped her arms. "Do you go to dance class?" Mayu asked nonchalantly.

"Ah, yeah!" SeeU answered, trying to be cheerful.

"That was not good at all." SeeU stared at her in slight shock. "You didn't put any emotion into it. That's not a dance at all. That was just playing around."

"What…" SeeU whispered.

"There are probably other people here to are or were in dance or ballet school," Mayu announced as she walked away, speaking for every student to hear. "For senseless people like you guys, those few years were a waste. It was a waste of money, pure and simple. It was all just for your parents' self satisfaction. They make you do it because others were doing it, or they couldn't even do it themselves when they were young."

"Sensei!" Everyone turned to face Gumi, who kept her gaze on Mayu. "Please show us how it should be done," she told her. "I'm not trying to disobey you, but since you are saying all these things, you must be good at it."

"Gumi," Kokone was stunned at her friend's words. Of course, Kokone knew there was a reason for this. After what had happened on Friday, Gumi held a grudge against Mayu. If Mayu was saying all those things so proudly, then Gumi would take the challenge to make Mayu prove that she was better than them.

"Alright then," Mayu accepted. "Everyone, sit down." Slowly and cautiously, everyone sat on the ground and watched their teacher. In a few seconds, Mayu chose to make the first movement. When minutes pass on, everyone watched her in shock and amazement. Mayu's moves were flawless. Her arms extended beautifully as they reached the sky. She twirled elegantly. A few ballet steps were made effortlessly. She kicked her leg up gracefully. In an ending pose, Mayu emotionlessly stared at her class, and everyone could only look at her in amazement and envy.

* * *

**AN: I'm going to start updating this weekly, although since I have next ten chapters already written, I may or may not update earlier. Anyways, please review!**


	21. Dancing Chaos

_Someone reviewed this fanfic, and I didn't even bother to respond to it. I'm so sorry. I saw it and I was really happy though. I'm so glad someone likes this fanfic._

_And I'm happy people are reading this too. Thank you so much for reading it. I wonder if you guys will still read this up to the very end of this story. This may actually be a long story afterall._

_Anyways, moving on, to chapter 21 of this story~_

* * *

"Seriously," Gumi muttered under her breath as she swept the library floor. "How come she can do anything?" She angrily asked the air around her as she continued to do her job. "Always, she talks to us as if we were fools, and then she proves she can do everything right," Gumi was probably more bitter than she usually was, and Leon noticed.

"You're still mad at Mayu for Friday, aren't you?"

"Damn you, Mayu!"

"Taking that as a yes," Leon sighed. Placing the books he was holding in his arms on a table, he crept up to his angry friend. As she was too busy growing frustrated over her teacher as she cleaned, she never noticed her friend coming behind her until she felt fingers stabbing her rib cages.

"Leon!" The girl shrieked, trying to hold back her giggles. "Stop it!" She tried to suppress her laughter while struggling to free herself from him.

"Stop being so angry then," Leon smiled as he released her hold on her. Gumi turned and faced him, releasing a sigh. Gumi pouted and had wanted to scream, but she held herself back. Sighing in defeat, she chose to let out her anger for a moment. "Also, what are you going to do?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" Gumi asked him.

"Unlike the previous two girls I was with, you have a club after school. Coach won't be happy when she hears you were put on rep duty for disobeying Mayu when you have a game on Saturday." Taking in Leon's words, Gumi realized he was correct. SeeU and Flower did not participate in any school clubs or activities so them being a representative was not a problem. Gumi, however, had been a member of the girls' basketball team ever since she began junior high school. While her coach was carefree, she was a typhoon with thousands of sharp needles whenever a member cannot participate in practice or a game for whatever reason.

Gumi had forgotten entirely that she was in that club when she went to do her chores for the evening. "Surely, coach won't kill me."

"She will tomorrow though," Leon told her.

"She can't remove me from the club though. I'm precious."

"I know you are. I've seen you when I go to your basketball games. You are one of the best players on the team, at least until you trip over your own feet."

Gumi shoved Leon and walked past him. "I do not trip over myself!" She practically scolded him.

"Yes, Gumi," Leon followed her as he spoke. "You do. Even Kokone had recorded that one game you were in last year. You were all good until you slipped on nothing and faceplanted the floor."

"Embarrassing!" Gumi yelled. "Wait," she paused when she took in Leon's words. "Kokone recorded that!?" Leon nodded gleefully. Angrily embarrassed, Gumi walked faster, but Leon caught up, walking beside her.

"You two are weirdos! Hentai*!"

"Hentai?" Leon asked. "Formation! One! Two!"

"Not that hentai, you goof!"

"So you mean the hentai where the guy picks up a girl's skirt and flips it up so she-"

"No!"

Throughout the entire walk and argument, neither ever noticed the girl right in front of them.

"Seriously, stay away!"

"What am I? A dog now?"

"Worse than that!"

"What am I then!?"

"Water flea."

"What the hell!"

And throughout that conversation, neither still ever notice her until Gumi walks straight at her. Upon the collision, both girls experience the pain their foreheads earned. Gumi stood and quickly placed her hand on her head, rubbing the pain. The other girl fell to the floor below her, wincing at the pain.

"Furukawa-san, are you alright? I am so sorry for this girl hurting you like that," Leon apologized to the girl with a familiar, reddish ahoge that sat on the floor. Gumi removed her hand and turned to the boy, glaring at him.

"You are making it sound like I'm an antagonist," she hissed at him. Turning to Miki, Gumi extended her arm out to her, an offer to help her up.

"In a way, you kind of are one," Leon commented as Miki accepted Gumi's hand. The green haired girl glared at him again while she pulled up the girl in front of her. "Now I know why Kokone often complains about you."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Gumi asked bitterly.

"Well," Leon began and faced Miki. "Nod if you agree with everything I am going to say, Furukawa-san." Miki nodded slowly, unsure of what is going to happen. "For the start, Nakajima Gumi is a molester, taking every opportunity to glomp on her classmates."

"I don't think molesting is the same as glomping," Miki murmured as Gumi stared at Leon in disbelief.

"Gumi is also a dimwit. Last week, she turned off her alarm entirely by mistake, and then she went to school super early afterwards, thinking she was late again."

Miki turned to Gumi. "That really happened?"

"It did," Leon informed her. "And she was begging me to show up early. In addition," he continued. "Gumi has anger problems."

"I do not," Gumi complained to him.

"Oh, really?" He turned to her. "Explain what that was five minutes ago."

"You being an idiot."

"You see, Furukawa-san," he asked Miki while pointing to Gumi. "That was purely said out of resentment."

"No," Gumi slowly began, but Leon continued straight away.

"Gumi also once told someone in our class that they were not special."

"Kokone already killed me for that," Gumi commented. Miki had wanted to ask what Gumi had meant for saying that, but very quickly, she spotted a white ribbon resembling rabbit ears behind the pair in front of her. As Leon and Gumi bickered, Miki changed her focus to the blonde hair girl behind them.

"What happened, Kagamine-san?"

Very quickly, Leon and Gumi ended their conversation, which was entirely pointless bickering, and turned behind them.

"Ah, Rin-chan!" Gumi beamed.

"Is there something you need, Kagamine-san?" Leon asked.

The entire time the three were conversing with each other, Rin was overhearing them, interested in their conversations. It had been fun hearing them until Miki had noticed her. "No," Rin spoke quietly in her nasally voice. "It's nothing," she told them before suddenly turning. She dashed off very quickly.

"Hey, Rin-chan!" Gumi yelled out, quickly running to the stairway where Rin was at. "Wait up! Wait up! Wait up!" Gumi made it to the stairs, but when she looked down, the girl was nowhere in sight. "Eh, she's gone," she murmured disappointingly.

* * *

"How come you don't want to tell Mom and Dad about the ceremony?" Uni calmly questioned her little sister who sat next to her. Uni was reading the advertisement of the ceremony she held in her hand as SeeU snuggled her older sister. "Were you bullied by Mayu again?"

"Nope," SeeU spoke calmly. "Nothing like that this time."

"Don't get so worked up," Uni told her. "Oh, how about skipping it with that boy?"

"It's okay," SeeU smiled at her. "Mayu announced that she will listen to a request if we do it right." Her smile slightly grew. "Maybe we can ask her to stop deciding everything through tests."

"Somehow," Uni spoke as she dropped the paper and crossed her arms. "I have a feeling that if you try this hard, things will grow more miserable very soon."

"Eh," SeeU began to complain. "Stop it, Onee-chan," she cried. In the very next second, however, SeeU recalled dance class. "Oh yeah, I learned something at dance today. Watch this." She moved out of the bed and stood up. Standing still, she smiled at Uni.

"Here I go!" As SeeU made noises from her mouth, resembling the music she had heard in class, she moved her arms freely, imitating the dance she recited today. Very freely, she moves them and steps at her place, keeping a cheerful smile on her face.

"What do you think?" She asked as she pointed her right arm forward, ending her small, fifteen second dance. Uni chuckled as she watched her little sister entertain her. "Isn't it great? I will do it one more time. Here I go!"

* * *

Pressing the on button on the remote held in her hand, Mayu turns on the ipod next to her. Right after school ended on Wednesday, Mayu had made her entire class change into their gym uniform, and she took them to the roof, where everyone was to show what they have learned in the past two days. As the music began, Mayu clapped. "Five, six, seven, eight!" She gave her class the signal to perform.

In their assigned position, everyone recited what they were taught on Monday. Arms extended outwards, and circles were made. Then everyone tapped as they turned clockwise. After finishing Monday's lesson, everyone went down to their knee, and they all extended their arms out to their sides correctly. Finally, everyone made circles with their arms before the music change, signalling them to lie on the floor.

Rin had very weakly danced to what she had learned. Dance was never her strength, nor was anything athletic fun for her. When it came to where everyone would lie on the ground and dance with their arms, Rin had lost what she was doing. She couldn't comprehend what the next part was at. Sitting on the ground, all she could do was stare at everyone around her. Everyone could do the next part perfectly. Rin realized that and felt a bit of shame growing. The girl was so good with math, English, science, and history, and she was excellent at art, but with physical education, she was practically worthless. This dance had only further highlighted that directly to her.

This action of being unsure of what was next did not go unnoticed by Mayu. As she slowed on her clapping, Mayu grabbed the remote and turned off the ipod. When the music paused abruptly, everyone began to sit up in confusion. Keeping her eyes directly glared at the girl with the white bow, Mayu stood up and walked towards her.

"What will it take for you to remember this?" Mayu bitterly asked. "Because of you, practice will never end. Do you realize you are being an inconvenience to the people around you?" Rin couldn't even bring herself to look at her teacher. She kept her head held down, feeling embarrassed. "They are worried about making it to cram school on time," Mayu continued to scold her. Finally, Rin chose to slowly look up, and when she did, she felt a sense of regret. Her classmates were all looking at her. Some glared, others showed a look of pity, some sneered, and the rest just kept their eyes on her. Rin looked down again, and she was glad she had forgotten her hair clips, for her bangs were long enough to cover her eyes.

"I am sorry," she whispered.

"Sensei," Gumi called out cautiously several seconds after Rin apologized.

"What is it?" Mayu sternly asked as she turned to Gumi.

"Please forgive her." Surprised with the girl's words, Rin looked up and turned to Gumi. "She is trying her best," Gumi tried to explain to their teacher.

"Talking for others?" Mayu asked. "You still don't realize that you are disturbing everyone else?"

"Eh? How am I doing that?" Gumi asked rather than answering Mayu's questions, if there was even an answer to them.

Mayu walked towards her. "You try to stand out, even though you are worthless." A sharp pain had entered Gumi's chest when those words came out, but Gumi kept a serious face. "And you left your job to that boy yesterday."

"I did not," Gumi spoke back. The previous day, Leon had kindly offered to allow Gumi to head straight to practice, telling her he will finish for her. "You know I have basketball to attend to, Sensei," Gumi called out to Mayu.

"Everyone," Mayu walked away suddenly, turning her attention to the rest of the class. "You can all go home now. Making you guys stay because of those two would be bad." With that command, most students quickly got up and walked away immediately while others cautiously got up and kept their attention at their teacher. "Satou-san, you will only have to clean the classroom," she informed Leon before turning back to Gumi and Rin. "As punishment, wipe the corridors on all three floors." She coldly commanded to the two girls. "Since you can't even do the basics, you can strengthen your lower body by doing that."

"Bye, Sensei," one student called out.

"Sayounara," another bid farewell to Mayu.

"Goodbye," Mayu returned the gesture to them.

Flower remained standing as everyone departed, and she kept her gaze on Mayu. The teacher had noticed and returned the gesture. Very badly, Flower had wanted to criticize Mayu. Was it really okay to use cruel words to Rin, who can't even get the dance right? Wasn't this punishment too severe? But Flower knew, Mayu will win the argument. Looking down, Flower took several steps away, deciding it was best not to bother.

* * *

**AN: Hentai means weirdo, but it also means formation, and in the anime world, it also gets translated to pervert, as well as meaning adult anime. Yeah, hentai means more than pervert, surprise surprise. Anyways, I'm starting school again very soon, and I have practice after school on some days, so yay. In addition, I've uploaded previews of a few future chapters on dA. You're more than welcome to look at them, but keep in mind that they are slight spoilers. My dA is AriaDucky. Please review~**


	22. Corporal Punishment or Training?

In the hallway, Rin and Gumi swept the floor with the white rag held in their hands. Gumi, with more athletic strength, had ran faster and never stopped until she smacked her head to the wall. Rin, on the other hand, was slower due to never being a strong person physically. When Rin finally caught up to Gumi, the two girls went through another round of sweeping the hallway. As the two ran only a fourth of the way there, Rin stopped and caught her breath. Noticing quickly that her partner had stopped, Gumi quickly turned around and ran back to her.

"Keep it up, Rin-chan!" Gumi managed to cheer to the girl as she regain her breath. Rin simply stared at Gumi, leading the girl to make another comment. "Faito!" Gumi cheered as she extended her arms out, then pressed her fists to her head while making a weird face. Rin couldn't help but smile at how energetic Gumi is. Seeing that she was smiling, Gumi felt accomplished and placed her hands back on the rag.

"Let's go," she told her, and they started again cleaning the hallway. This time, Rin had lasted longer when she cleaned. It was not until she was nearly done with the hallway when she paused again.

"I can't do it anymore," she muttered while panting heavily.

"Don't say that," Gumi spoke cheerfully as she turned around. "There is only a little bit left," she tried to cheer up the girl.

"You think having people like me in class is a bother, right?" Rin asked with hesitation.

"What are you saying?" Gumi asked. "I don't think like that."

"You don't have to be nice," Rin told her. "I'm an ugly, worthless person. Even my friends yell at me whenever I screw up."

"Rin-chan, you are cute," Gumi told the girl. "And you need better friends. You worry too much about what others say." Gumi began to sweep back to Rin as she continued talking. "You must have more confidence. You should appreciate yourself more. You have many good traits, afterall."

"Like what?" Rin asked once Gumi was right next to her. Gumi paused for a second before she began to explain.

"You're smart. You have As in class on most subjects. You are also nice to everyone. Ah," Gumi suddenly remembered. "Your manga drawings are wonderful."

"Really?"

"Really!" Gumi smiled. "Want to show me later?"

Rin thought and considered Gumi's words for several seconds before she spoke to her. "Then, will you be my friend?"

"What are you saying?" Gumi asked smiling. "Of course, I will be your friend."

A huge, genuine smile appeared in Rin's face. "Thank you." Gumi nodded.

"Let's keep doing this a bit more." Rin nodded, and the two girls began to resume their chore. While they do so, Meiko was walking down the other side of the hallway when she caught the sight of two ninth graders wiping the floors manually. Simply, she stared at the two before she turned back.

* * *

"She made them wipe the floors?"

"Yep," Meiko answered before Kiyoteru and Akiko sighed.

"That's not good," Kiyoteru muttered.

"I'm worried about her giving out all of these punishments," Akiko sighed. "If the guardians find out," she trailed off.

"How should we deal with this?" Kiyoteru questioned. "Her whole class appears to be worried or afraid whenever I look at them."

"Speaking of which," Meiko spoke. "Back at that assembly, she had a pocket knife and pointed it at my throat," she recalled while her fingers tenderly touched her neck. "It's not for scaring the students, right?"

"I will speak to her about this," Akiko muttered. 'I don't need another excuse to go on disliking her,' she coldly thought. "She needs to stop committing these actions so freely," she muttered to herself. Just that second, Mayu opened the door to the teacher's lounge and shut it behind her as she entered. Walking quietly to her seat, Mayu began to take out her laptop as Akiko slowly walked up to her.

"Hey, Ms. Akuma," Akiko spoke quietly.

"What is it?" Mayu asked sternly.

"Wouldn't it be better to avoid corporal punishment?" Akiko quickly asked.

Mayu turned her head towards the vice-principal. "What do you mean?" She asked with slight curiosity.

"Well," Akiko began before she straightened herself up and continued on with a serious voice. "I was informed you made a few students wipe the floors in the corridors."

"That's not corporal punishment," Mayu informed Akiko. "That is training."

"Training?" Akiko was stunned with Mayu's words and began to reconsider. "If it's training," she muttered. Then a small smile appeared. "No problem then." Akiko turned to Kiyoteru and Meiko. "Absolutely no problem if it's training," she told them before she quickly walked away.

"You know, Mayu," Meiko went up to Mayu after Akiko left and attempted to talk to her. "Maybe you should keep practice a little more easier," she suggested. "If the students return late, the guardians will worry," she continued to reason with her.

"You said something, didn't you?" Mayu questioned her.

"I don't agree that you should punish the students in that way," Meiko answered.

"And?"

"Don't you want your class to bond and connect with each other as well as with the other classes?" Kiyoteru questioned.

"Even if my class heard the performances of the other classes," Mayu began as she took notes for herself, not bothering to look up at her coworkers. "They will not think about becoming friendlier with them." Then Mayu continued speaking. "Even when there are dishonest and enthusiastic children in your classes, you don't punish them. All you two do is suck up to them. You both seem to mistake being a teacher for being in a service industry."

"I have no intention of pushing my thoughts into my students," Kiyoteru told her. The same moment, Akiko slowly walked back and leaned next to the open doorway, overhearing the conversation.

"I simply love my students," he muttered, and as a result, Mayu finally looked up towards her as she slammed her book.

"Loving and spoiling are very different," she coldly told him. "Fourteen year old children, soon to turn fifteen, are developing beings. What will spoiling and flattering them do? Kids that grow up without getting punished will cause problems when they enter society as an adult. Schools exist to make sure that does not happen."

Mayu stood up from her seat, and as she packed, she continued talking. "That is why I punish those who violate rules and refuse to reflect on their actions. I don't care if a student quits school. It is better if students with bad influences don't come." Concluding her word, Mayu took her bag and walked away. Meiko and Kiyoteru stood there, taking in Mayu's words, and Akiko walked away, unsure of what to even think.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading, and please review!**


	23. In the Karaoke Bar

"Where are we going?" Rin asked timidly as Gumi grabbed her wrist and led her down town. The sun was near setting, and after finishing their cleaning, Gumi had invited Rin to eat dinner with her in town. Shyly accepting it, Rin had to call her mother and inform her that she will be home later. Gumi had wanted to take Leon as well, but he had already left when the two girls were finished.

When the two girls were changing from their gym clothes back to their school uniforms, Rin was putting on her blue skirt when she felt arms hugging her from behind. She nearly shrieked and desired to pull away and hide, but Gumi's grip was strong and held her tightly.

"I have a grand idea, Rin-chan," Gumi spoke as she hugged the blonde girl from behind. "Every day, on our way to school and after school, let's practice."

"Practice?" Rin did not understand entirely what she was saying.

"Even if we continue the dance practice after school as usual," Gumi began. "You might not able to catch up to us at this pace. That's why we should practice more, outside of class."

"Practice outside of class," Rin pondered. "Then, you will help me?"

"Of course I will," Gumi cheered. "We will practice until you can do it right. Mayu is often complaining about your poor movements and putting you down. If we practice to a point where you can finally dance well, when Mayu makes us do the entire dance next Thursday and sees you, she will have to bite her tongue." Gumi finally released her arms, and Rin, having managed to put her skirt on successfully, and glad that Gumi did not notice her underwear, bent down to get her shirt.

"If it's so Mayu can stop being mean to me," Rin spoke as she put her shirt on. "Then I will do my best during our practice."

The two girls had faced each other and linked their pinkies together, sealing the promise. After changing their clothes, Gumi led Rin out of the school and had walked on. For quite a while now, Rin had not utter a word, only allowing Gumi to lead her. Now, she was curious to where she was being taken to, and finally, she had asked.

"You'll see," was the answer she got. In several minutes, Gumi finally pauses in her movement and pulls Rin closer to her. "We are going in that place," Gumi told Rin, pointing to a building ahead. "A friend of mine is in there, so we will eat with her," she informed the blonde. Rin followed Gumi's finger and examined the building. Many lights were on, and shadows of humans can be seen. A huge, red sign hang on top, the words "Karaoke" shining ever so brightly.

"I never went to a karaoke bar before," Rin whispered.

"You will now," Gumi told her. "It's a lot of fun, especially when my friend is involved." Before Rin can speak again, Gumi grabbed her wrist and began to run again. When the two girls arrived at the front of the building, Gumi gradually slowed her pace and walked, allowing Rin to walk in peace and a chance to catch her breathe.

"Excuse me," Gumi caught the attention of one of the workers. Upon seeing her face, the worker recognized her.

"Ah, you came to visit Hatsune-san, right?" Gumi nodded gleefully. "She is in her usual room in the building."

"Thank you," Gumi cheered and ran to an elevator, pulling Rin with her. In front of the elevator, Gumi pushed a button and waited for the elevator to come down.'

"Who is Hatsune-san?" Rin asked. Surely, it was Gumi's friend, but Rin would like that fact to be confirmed. Right then, the elevator opened, and the two girls entered. Gumi pushed the button with the number 9 on it, and the doors closed.

"Hatsune-san is Miku," Gumi began when the elevator started to lift the girls up. "Miku is a good friend of mine I met nearly two years ago." When Gumi had finished that sentence, Rin thought for a moment, she saw a glint of sadness in Gumi's eyes. Rin blinked upon noticing, but when she looked again, it was gone.

"You met her here?" Rin asked her next question. Gumi shook her head.

"I met her elsewhere in the city. Miku-chan took me to the karaoke bar right after our first meeting. She thought it would bring a smile to my face." Gumi turned to look at Rin and was met with a look of confusion. "When I met her, I was crying." Rin blinked. Crying? Gumi? The thought of a cheerful energetic girl shedding tears was hard to imagine. Then, Rin had realized, everyone, even the most cheerful, has to cry at some point. Then a painful memory resurfaced in Rin's head, and the girl had to shake her head furiously.

"Are you okay?" Gumi noticed Rin's violent head shaking and grew concerned. Rin nodded.

"Just thought of something I don't want to remember," Rin told her. The same time, the elevator door opened upon reaching the ninth floor.

"Ah, I hate that," Gumi commented as both girls walked out of the now empty elevator. "Remembering something you rather forget about is not fun," she simply said. The two girls continued to walk down the hallway until Gumi stopped right in front of a door. Behind the door, Rin could hear a song playing a feminine voice singing. "What is she singing?" Gumi asked herself as she began to knock. After several seconds of knocking, no response came out.

"Okay, Miku," Gumi sighed. "Mind holding this for a minute?" She asked Rin, handing her school bag to her. Rin nodded and grabbed the bag. The blonde haired girl watched the greenette in front of her, standing in front of the door. Very quickly, Gumi began to bang her fists on the door and screamed the girl's name. In several seconds, the door opened, and Rin witnessed a conversation between Gumi and someone unfamiliar behind the door.

"What the hell, Gumi," the stranger began, and Rin noted that she had a sweet, feminine voice. "I'm in the middle of having fun singing and you start banging this door. You could have knocked!"

"I did!" Gumi complained. "You didn't hear me, so I had to bang on the door."

The stranger sighed. "Whatever, get in Gumi." The stranger grabbed Gumi's left wrist, and before she could get pulled in, Gumi grabbed Rin's wrist with her right arm. Very suddenly, both girls were pulled into the room. "Oh, Gumi, your friend is a cutie," the girl complimented. Turning towards her right, Rin finally got a look at Gumi's friend.

A pretty girl who stood around the same height as the two teenagers stood before them. Her teal hair was tied in high twintails. She was dressed in a blue Tshirt, a black skirt that landed above her mid thighs and thigh high black socks with boots worn over them. She examined Rin with a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you," she began to talk to Rin, extending her hand out to her. "I'm Miku," she introduced herself.

"I'm Kagamine Rin," the teenager introduced herself back while accepting the woman's hand, shaking it gently. Afterwards, Rin took a seat at one of the cushions while Gumi gazed at the list of songs.

"I'm going to sing," Gumi announced. "Make Rin-chan feel welcome, Miku-chan!" The song begins, and Rin recognized the tune as Your Love Will Surely Skyrocket. Miku sat down next to Rin and faced her.

"How did you meet Gumi?" Miku asked politely.

"Well," Rin quietly began. "I knew her since seventh grade, but I became friends with her today," she shyly answered.

"That's nice," Miku commented. "Gumi warmed up to your heart then, just like she did mine." She then noticed the yellow bag next to Rin's school bag. "Out of curiousity, what do you have in there?" She asked, pointing to the bag. Rin faced the direction of the pointed finger and realized what Miku is talking about.

"That's my bag where I put my sketchbook in," she answered softly.

"Oh? Can I see?" Miku asked politely. Nodding, Rin grabbed her bag and pulled out her sketchbook. The song came to an end, and Gumi sat down next to Rin. "A pretty voice as always, Gumi-chan," Miku told her. "Rin is going to show me her drawings now."

"Oh! Wonderful!" Gumi exclaimed. "Rin-chan has wonderful drawings!" Rin opened her book, and turned her pages one by one. Miku and Gumi watched in amazement. Each page was decorated with anime characters and designs of all kinds. When Rin had turned to a page with a girl reading a book and her hair tied in a side tail, Gumi recognized her.

"That's Hana-chan!"

"Hana-chan?" Miku questioned.

"Hanazono Flower, a girl from our class," Gumi explained. "Rin, that's a really good drawing of her!"

Rin blushed. "Thank you," she answered.

"You must really like her for you to draw her," Miku remarked.

Rin nodded. "I admire Hanazono-san," she shyly admitted. "I really like her demeanor and how intelligent she is. I kind of want to be her friend."

Gumi smiled. "I want to be her friend too, but she pushed me away and called me annoying," she pouted.

Miku laughed. "Guess it doesn't matter though. What matters is you made a cute new friend here."

"That's right," Gumi smiled and put her head next to Rin's. "And we're going to practice dancing from now on, right~"

"Yep!" Rin smiled, feeling very content with her new friend.

* * *

**AN: My laptop finally got fixed! So that's the good news as it means I can post again! Bad news, school is in the way... boo... so even though I have the next 9 or so chapters of this done, I don't really have much time to write another chapter, but I'll try my best. Please review!**


	24. Dance!

_1/28/17: As I was updating this fanfic on wattpad, I noticed errors in this chapter and went back to fix them orz_

* * *

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight!" Counting so cheerfully, Gumi recites the dance Mayu taught. Rin, standing next to her, watches. Every other number, Gumi clapped to the sky. As she count on, she spun around. Finally, Gumi caught Rin's lost look and stood straight.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, on six, extend your arms up and clap," she told her. Rin nodded. Gumi recounted, "one, two, three, four, five, six," and on six, Rin clapped to the sky, exactly what Gumi told her to do. Smiling, Gumi continued, telling Rin what to do next.

Wednesday night became Thursday morning. On the walk to school, Gumi and Rin were next to each other. Dance practice continued for them.

"No, no," Gumi muttered when Rin made a mistake. "Extend your arms out in the opposite direction, okay?" Rin nodded. "One, two, three, four," Gumi began to count again. She and Rin practiced their arm movements as they walked to school.

Behind them, Kokone was watching. "You are too nice, Gumi-chan," she whispered, although a small smile lingered on her face. "Rin is so bad at dancing, though," she continued to talk to herself. "And Mayu is so straightforward about it too," she sighed. "While Gumi is an idiot, she will definitely help Rin get better at dancing. By next week, Rin will do so well, Mayu will stop being so harsh about it." With that in mind, Kokone smiled as she continued to watch the two girls in front of her.

Sunny Thursday morning became rainy Friday morning. While holding their umbrellas and school bags, Gumi and Rin continued to practice their dancing .At this point, Rin was improving. As they count, they extended their arms out to each other.

"Jump!" Gumi cheered as she did so.

"Jump!" Rin mimicked her. At first smiling, the two girls succumbed to giggles. They continued to walk to school while they continue to practice the dance for the upcoming ceremony.

Soon, Friday became the weekend. As promised, Gumi and Rin met at the park, and they practiced the movements Mayu taught the past week. It was clear by now. Rin was improving. Her movements were no longer lazy and weak. However, she was still far from perfect, so Mayu continue to criticize her in front of everyone. Instead of feeling down, however, Rin felt more determined. Practicing with Gumi improved her dancing.

Aside from dancing, the two girls got to learn more of each other. Gumi's parents argued constantly. Rin only had her mother as family. Both girls plan to attend a private high school for the next year. Gumi is part of the basketball team. Rin is a member of the art club. Gumi loves carrots. Rin loves oranges and bananas. Both girls adore the same music.

The two girls were suddenly close friends.

As they grow closer during the weekend, Kokone walked and watched them silently. The never noticed her, but she kept her gaze at them. The brunette had debated on whether to get their attention or keep watch. Simply put, Kokone wanted to spend her weekend with Gumi alone, but because Rin still needed help, Kokone never said anything. When she felt it was time to leave, Kokone left without ever saying anything. She never smiled during this time.

* * *

The weekend ended. The horror of Monday took over. After the morning quiz, instead of announcing the names of the students who scored the best, Mayu walked straight to Gumi. Standing in front of the girl's desk, Mayu stared at her.

"If you apologize for disobeying me," Mayu began. "For speaking against me and ditching your chores," she continued. "Then I will forgive you." Everyone in the classroom turn towards Gumi's seat. She did not need to think for a response.

"I'll pass."

Mayu smiled for a millisecond. "Well then," she began as she turned around and slowly return to the front of the room. "Please take care of the chores." Nearly everyone was in disbelief. Gumi had the opportunity to not be a representative and she refused it.

"What is wrong with her!?"

"She must love doing chores for us."

"Is she trying to disobey her intentionally?"

Gumi did dislike doing chores, but she despise the treatment her friends have gotten from Mayu more. If she kept in mind that Mayu exposed Leon's secret without his consent and that Rin was continuously humiliated in practice, then she can endure doing such simple housework that everyone tries so desperately hard to avoid.

* * *

During break, in the courtyard, teenagers play their games. Some played tag, some played ball, and many chat as they walk. Sitting on the ground, Rin held her sketchbook and her pencil. With gleeful emotions controlling her, she drew with a grin. Coming out of the school building, Gumi commits to her chores. As she carries the bins to the outdoors, she caught the sight of her friend. Smiling, she ran towards her clumsily.

"What are you drawing?" Gumi asked upon reaching Rin. Dropping the bins, Gumi kneeled down next to Rin. The blonde allowed the greenette to see the drawn page in the book. "Is that me?" Gumi questioned as she examined the page. In the page, there was a sketch of a bespectacled girl with short hair, wearing the school gym uniform, and she held buckets while keeping a cheerful face. When Rin nodded in confirmation, Gumi giggled. She looked at the pages more. The blonde has drawn Gumi several times. There was a sketch of cheerful Gumi with no glasses. In a corner of a page, Gumi was dancing, There was even Gumi sitting with a bored expression. Among all the Gumis in the pages, kanji was drawn across the right page.

"My Best Friend"

* * *

After school, Monday and Tuesday, Gumi and Rin kept up with their practice. Each time they redid the dance, Rin improved. By Wednesday night, the two girls were at the park. In their gym uniforms, the two girls performed every move Mayu taught the class. With all the energy the two girls had, they performed. They hopped, they clapped, they created arm circles, they turned, and they smiled. When the two girls finished they paused and caught their breaths. Regaining energy, the girls turned to each other.

"Did you get it?" Gumi asked.

"I got it!" Rin answered.

"Did I get it?" Gumi pointed to herself.

"You got it!" Rin smiled. Quickly, the two cheered. They did it. Rin can do the dance well. The practice paid off. The two girls could not be any happier.

Tomorrow, when they perform in class, they will show Mayu the hard work they have done.

Meanwhile, as they cheered, Kokone watched with an emotionless face and eyes growing with a hint of longing.

* * *

On Thursday afternoon, the third class of the ninth grade danced. The ceremony was tomorrow. In the two weeks, Mayu strictly taught the class the dance. Now they all perform the entire dance to her. As they dance, the students made sure not to make a single mistake. Mayu had promised to reward the students with did well. Most of them wanted their requests granted.

Finally, the music ended. Everyone, all twenty-four students, ended their dance with their assigned pose. The only sounds that echoed in the gym were the heavy breathing of the students. Mayu stood in front of them, examining all of her students. Then, she walked towards them in a slow pace. The students kept their eyes on the teacher, curious to what she will do.

Then Mayu paused, stopping right in front of Rin. The student gazed at the woman. Perhaps, Mayu will congratulate her. Maybe Mayu was impressed with Rin's improvement. She ceased her harshness during the week. Maybe Mayu will apologize.

"Kagamine Rin," Mau began to speak to her. "You don't have to show up to tomorrow's ceremony."

"Eh?" Rin was puzzled. Did she do well? Was this a reward?

"You will get in everyone's way," Mayu told her, and all hope was crushed instantly as she spoke. "Your dancing is embarrassing. How about you pretend you caught a cold tomorrow?" Ending her talk to Rin, Mayu turned around and began her announcement. "Excluding her, who will create problems, we will dance with twenty-three people tomorrow. I will see you all tomorrow with your gym uniforms." As Mayu walked away, everyone stared. Gumi couldn't believe it.

"Wait, sensei!" Gumi cried out angrily, but Mayu ignored her. Gumi clenched her jaw. Rin had worked so hard, yet it was all in vain. Students near the blonde turn to her, while others stared into space in disbelief. Rin kept her gaze at where Mayu had last been before she left the gym. All of her hard work in the two weeks were thrown down the drain. She had no words, nor did she have a reaction. Gumi, on the other hand, found more deep hatred growing towards Mayu.

* * *

**AN: I am so sorry ... I'm really sorry about my inactivity.**

**My laptop broke again, and then I got it fixed, only to break 2 days later, so I had to get a completely new laptop. Then I went on vacation.**

**I can't promise I'll update this every week, even though I have the next ten or so chapters of this fanfic done. I will update whenever I can.**

**In addition, with my lack of activity thanks to school (and my laptop situation that hopefully is fixed), I won't be able to work on Promise or After a Litre of Tears for some time since I wanna focus on school, and honestly, of the three fanfics I am working, I feel most motivated with this one. So most likely, you'll see more updates on this fanfic than the other two. **

**I'm really sorry. Anyways, please review and thanks for reading.**


	25. Let's Boycott

_2/8/17: Fixing some errors orz_

* * *

In the classroom, all twenty-four students sat silently, unsure of what to say or do. Everyone had seen Rin try so hard to get the dance correct. Her reward for getting it right after training so much? Mayu telling her to skip because her dancing was embarrassing.

"Why do we even bother?" Leon asked loudly and nonchalantly, interrupting the gloomy atmosphere. "We should just quit the stupid dance and not show up to the ceremony tomorrow. Everyone is so miserable now."

Gumi listened to Leon's words and allowed them to sink in. "Let's do that," Gumi spoke up, agreeing with Leon. Some heads turned to face Gumi, including Leon's. "Everyone, tomorrow, let's boycott." Everyone turned to Gumi and looked at each other.

"But," Ann spoke up quietly. "Won't we be screwed if we did that?"

"Yeah," Prima spoke up. "My parents are coming tomorrow."

"Is it okay to let Mayu bully Rin?" Gumi asked them. "Rin worked so hard to nail that dance."

"No one is happy doing that dance," Leon brought up. "Do you guys want to stay miserable?" A few students whisper among each other. From the other side of the room, Luka, Tianyi, and Iroha were discussing the idea of a boycott. In the back of the room, Ann, SeeU, Prima, and Chika talked it over. Near the front, Kyo, Wil, and Yu ask Bruno and Al for their opinions. After several seconds, they slowly smiled and made up their minds.

"Let's ditch this dance tomorrow," Chika spoke up to her friends, and they all nodded.

"Let's boycott," Luka told her two friends.

"I'm not doing that dance," Al announced.

"Same," Yu joined in. "Mayu pisses me off."

During the chorus of agreements, Miriam chose to voice her thoughts. "I don't think this is a good idea at all." The chatter died, and everyone turned to Miriam.

"That's because the nerd is a teacher's pet," Iroha chanted.

"She will do anything to make Mayu happy," Luka added.

Ignoring them, Ann spoke out. "Tonio, will you help out too?" Suddenly, Tonio became the center of attention.

"Tonio, you have to help."

"Mayu will listen to you."

"Tonio can distract Mayu tomorrow."

"Wait! Wait!" Tonio attempted to calm everyone down, both the large majority that wish to boycott, and Piko, Gakupo, and Miriam, who were openly against it.

"Tonio, don't give in to them!" Piko yelled to him.

"You don't know how Mayu will punish us," Gakupo tried to explained, but his words were tuned out.

"You don't like Mayu's teaching, right?" Luka asked

"Of course he doesn't," Al answered.

"He complained about it the past week," Bruno added.

"You two, shush!" Tonio scolded them.

"You don't agree with Mayu's teaching, right?" Chika questioned him.

"Well," Tonio began and sighed. "Not really this past week."

"Will you help us?" Kyo asked.

"You have the highest grades, so Mayu will listen to you," Chika reminded him.

"Mayu likes obedient students too," Kaito added.

"I don't know," Tonio told his classmates while debating whether to help or not.

"Please?"

"Help us!"

More than half the class cried and begged for Tonio to help. He didn't know what to say. Tonio knew if they boycott, Mayu will most likely give them a severe punishment. Miriam, Piko, and Gakupo were also aware of it, and they were openly against the idea of a boycott. However, Tonio kept in mind that his classmates were boycotting not because they did not like Mayu. Well, most of them did dislike Mayu, but seeing their classmate get openly picked on by her was ghastly to them. Now, to witness Mayu kick Rin out of the dance, even going as far as to call her an embarrassment no matter how hard she tried, it felt like a horrible crime was committed. In response, the majority of the class seeked revenge.

Surrounded by his pleading classmates, Tonio sighed. "All right," he muttered in defeat. Hearing his response, many cheered happily.

"Yes!" Al cheered and stood on a desk. "Everyone, let's do our be-" in his speech, Chika slapped his leg harshly, leaving him to wince in pain.

"Quiet!" Chika scolded him. "You don't want Mayu to hear!"

"I do not want to be apart of this!" Piko yelled at them.

"Tonio, this is a bad idea," Miriam went up to him and told him.

"Piko, does it not bother you that Mayu bullies Rin?" Kaito asked, forgetting every argument he ever had with the boy. "Rin is your friend."

Piko sighed and turned to Kaito. "Yes, it does bother me that Mayu picks on Rin, but a boycott won't solve anything."

"In addition," Gakupo intervene. "We can be severely punished for this."

"Alright," Tonio announced, ignoring Miriam, Piko, and Gakupo. "Here is the plan." Hearing him, many students crowd around him. Miriam and Piko could only sigh in defeat. Gakupo sat back down to his seat, knowing no one will listen to him.

As Tonio went to discuss the plan, Gumi went towards Rin's desk. "Isn't this great, Rin-chan?" she cheered happily. Rin smiled and nodded. Quickly, Gumi spot Flower picking up a book from the back of the room. "Isn't this great, Hana-chan?" she asked her. Flower turned and stare at her, and then returned to her seat. Gumi stood and followed her, waiting for a response. Flower took out her bag and put her book inside when Gumi stood beside her.

"I wonder if everyone will stick to the plan tomorrow," Flower began. "You never know what will happen until the moment comes."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Gumi asked. "I'm sure everyone will follow tomorrow. Look at everyone," Gumi explained, pointing at the excited classmates. "Look at how eager they are," she told Flower.

"Nevermind then," Flower answered in response. Closing her school bag, Flower grabbed the handle and left her desk. Gumi kept gazing at her, watching her leave the classroom without a word.

Among the commotion in the room, no one ever noticed Miki leaving the room.

* * *

Taking one step out of the building, Rin caught the sight of Gumi tripping over a hose, spilling a bucket filled with water all over her. Smiling and struggling to hold her laughter, Rin walk up to her. Gumi helped herself to a sitting position when Rin stopped right in front of her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Gumi-chan," Rin cheerfully told her.

"Okay," Gumi smiled. "Bye-bye!" She waved.

"Bye-bye!" Rin responded and walked away. As she went farther away, Gumi stood up and ran inside to the locker room.

"Good thing I chose to do these stupid chores in my gym clothes," she spoke to herself. "I'd hate to go to cram school in a soaked uniform." In a cheerful mood, Gumi skipped to the girls' changing room. In her rush, she removed her gym top once she reached a bench when the door slammed open. Frightened by the harsh sound, she shrieked.

"Relax, Gumi," a familiar voice called out. "It's just me."

Turning to the door, Gumi pouted. "Kokone, I honestly thought some creep or delinquent had entered," she scolded her. "Be more gentle with the door!"

"Well, I'm sorry," Kokone proudly announced.

"Kokone, are you excited for tomorrow?" Gumi quickly asked with a smile.

"Gumi, has anyone ever told you, you have a warped personality?" Kokone asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Hm?" Gumi was in only her undergarments and taking out her skirt when she heard Kokone's question. "What to you mean?" she asked in confusion.

"One minute, Gumi, you are as cheerful as a free mockingbird," Kokone began to explain. "Then, the next second, you are worse than a typhoon with swords and needles pointing outward."

"Oh! You mean mood swings?" Gumi asked in realization. Kokone nodded. "Miku told me it is normal for girls to have mood swings, especially when they are on their pe-"

"Okay! Too much information!" Kokone interrupted. "Don't finish that."

"Kokone, you're a girl too," Gumi spoke to her. "There's nothing wrong with discussing pube-"

"Just change into your clothes!" Kokone yelled and turned away in mixed emotions of frustration and embarrassment. "I'll wait for you outside!" She told her friend before leaving the changing room.

Standing outside, Kokone sighed and calm down. Then she thought of the girl in the room. Kokone loves Gumi. They had been best friends since Kindergarten, and they have promised several times to be friends forever. However, Gumi had been one of Kokone's two and only friends all throughout the years…

"Kokone!"

There was her other friend throughout the years.

Hearing him, Kokone turned and saw Leon coming towards her. As she smiled and waved at him, Gumi came out of the changing room. When she turn to Kokone to tell her she was ready, she saw Leon.

"Hi Leon!" she cheer. "Want to walk with us to cram school?" she asked. He nodded, and the three walk away from the school. The walk felt like the past had returned. It was the old days all over again. The three friends were together and speaking happily. For minutes, Kokone felt bliss, forgetting the present day. Once they reached cram school, Leon departed from the two girls and left on his own. Kokone and Gumi entered, when the latter popped the question again.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Eh," Kokone muttered, and in truth, she couldn't decide. Kokone was always honest when it came to her opinions and speaking to Gumi, but somehow, Kokone felt that being honest would create unnecessary problems. The truth is that Kokone was against the boycott. She knows Gumi disliked how Mayu treated Rin the past two weeks, and Gumi is still mad at Mayu for what she said about Leon.

But tomorrow is a ceremony. If a boycott occurred, they can get in huge trouble. Kokone has always been a good student, and she didn't want to jeopardize that. Then again, Gumi genuinely believe this can teach Mayu to stop with her unfair rule.

In the end, Kokone nodded, and Gumi smiled. "It will be great!" the green haired girl cheered happily, unaware of Kokone's true thoughts.

* * *

Skipping merrily down in the streets of the city, Rin happily looks forward to tomorrow. She had never felt this happy before in her life. She never thought her new friend would do such actions for her. First, she was given help for the dance, and now, as payback for ridiculing her, the entire class will skip the dance. Nothing could ruin Rin's happiness.

"You look so happy, Kagamine-san."

Except her…

Surprised and shocked by the sudden voice of her teacher, Rin slowly turned around. Standing behind her with a devious smile was Mayu.

"Why are you so happy?"

* * *

**AN: Anxieties hurt. The anxiety I'm feeling the past few days might be a withdrawal thing since I stopped taking my meds earlier this week. Anyways, please read and review!**


	26. The Day of the Ceremony

_1/28/17: Tomster pointed out I made errors in this chapter, so I hope I fixed them all. Thx Tomster!_

_Haha... I forgot to upload this yesterday. I'm so sorry m(_ _)m ... I've apologized a lot, haven't I? hehe..._

_Tomster627: Thank you so much for reading! I kept getting messages on my phone saying you have left a review, and I had wondered if you were going to read all of them haha. I hope you continue to read as much of this as you can. This actually will be a long story. Please bear with me and this fanfic as much as you can._

_Now, on to the chapter~_

* * *

Friday, the day of the assembly, finally arrived. The plan was set. Tonio was to distract Mayu while everyone else sneak out. It was a plan most agreed with. Nothing can go wrong. Gumi believed nothing will go wrong. With a huge smile, she skipped to school in a cheerful mood. At the front of the school, students discuss the ceremony. Parents arrived to watch the performances. The mood of the school was cheerful and full of energy.

Coming up the stairs, Gumi went straight to her classroom. On her way, she spun around in excitement. Turning at the corner where the room is at, she stopped upon seeing a large crowd surrounding Ann. Usually, she rolled her eyes and walked ahead, ignoring the people who adored the idol. This morning, however, even that didn't stop Gumi's good mood. Smiling, she went up to the crowd and cheered.

"Good morning!"

Very quickly, Ann stared at Gumi in horror and spoke up. "I need to get to class now, bye!" Suddenly, she walked away, leaving behind her fans and her friends. People grew confused, and since Ann was not there anymore, they walked away. The only people left were Prima, Chika, and SeeU. Ignoring Ann's odd behavior, Gumi chose to greet the girls.

"Good morning!"

Gumi didn't like Prima and Chika either, but she tolerated SeeU and even liked her a little. Unlike those two and Ann, SeeU was genuinely nice, but she's very timid and clearly can't be friendly to others unless she wants her friends to scold her. After she greeted them, the three remain silent and stared at the ground. "What's wrong?" Gumi asked.

"Nothing important," Prima quickly look at her and told her while smiling. SeeU and Chika look up and force a smile as well.

"Yeah, nothing important," Chika repeated. Right afterwards, the three walked away as fast as possible. Gumi simply watched them. It was obvious that something happened. They refused to say what it is. Perhaps, Ann knew too.

Behind Gumi, at the corner, Rin came out. She paused when she saw her friend. With a nod and a gulp, Rin took her steps, hoping Gumi will not notice her. A few steps later, she had just walk by her.

"Good morning, Rin-chan!"

She failed.

"Good morning," Rin answered quietly. She tried to be cheerful, but Gumi caught on that something is not right.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Rin answer. It was still obvious. There is something going on that Gumi did not know about. Instead of asking about it, however, she smiled.

"Let's hope the boycott goes well," Gumi said cheerfully. Rin nodded and grin. The two walk again, eventually entering the classroom. Inside, the students were either chatting or reading. The vibe in the room was lovely.

"Good morning everyone!" Gumi cheered. Immediately, all chatter ceased. Every student in the room stared at Gumi and Rin. From the eerie silence, Gumi sensed quickly that something is very wrong. Somehow, everyone in class knew something that Gumi was unaware of.

"Good morning!" Leon scream as he enter the room. "What happened?" He asked as he noticed everyone's stares. "No one here looks so good at all. Nervous about getting revenge on Mayu?" Placing his bag on his desk, Leon sat down and turned around. Tonio sat behind him. "Anyways, we're relying on you," Leon told him happily.

Right away, the bell rang. The students that were standing rush to an empty desk, and the students that were already sitting placed their books underneath their desk. In seconds, the students sat quietly until Mayu enter the room. As she enter, Gumi began the normal, dull, morning routine.

"Stand." Everyone stands. "Bow" Everyone bows while greeting. "Sit." Everyone sits.

"Everyone," Mayu spoke out to her class with her strict voice. "Let's show the audience how excellent the ninth graders in class 3 are by giving them the result of our practice." The class listened, and Gumi turned to Tonio. "We'll be going to the gym now," Mayu announce. "Please move quickly," she commanded. She left her podium, slowly walking to the door. The same time, Tonio stood up from his desk. Some students kept their eye on him. He was the important part of the boycott. He just had to distract Mayu. Grabbing his gym bag, he left his desk.

It seems he forgot about the plan.

"Hey, wait," Leon stood up and grabbed Tonio. "Don't you have anything you want to ask?"

"Is that so, Sakurada-kun?" Mayu ask with a small, devious smile as she walk towards him. "If you have something to say, go ahead." Leon was lightly punching his arm and smiling. Tonio stood silent for seconds. Leon anticipated the plan to work. Tonio gave his word.

"No," he said quietly. "I have nothing to say."

Leon's face fell and Gumi wondered if she heard Tonio correctly. He walked forward.

"Wait," Leon called out to him. He attempted to walk towards him, but Mayu stepped in, blocking his way. The two made fierce eye contact. She refused to let him go past her. Angrily, Leon begin to shout, "Everyone, say something!" Silence remained. Gumi look around. Everyone in the room would not say a word.

"Who wants to say something?" Mayu announced. Again, no one said a single word.

"No way!" Leon was shocked by his class's behavior. "Didn't we agree yesterday that we won't do this stupid dance!?" he yelled.

"Are you sure you're not the only one thinking that?" Mayu asked. Leon stare at her angrily. Behind him, Gumi was too stunned to have said anything, but she quickly found her energy. Leon was not alone.

"I was thinking that too," she said quietly while standing. For a few seconds, Mayu stare at her before she ask again.

"Anyone else?"

Nobody mutter a single word.

"What happened!?" Leon shouted. Even Gumi wonder the same thing. Just yesterday, nearly everyone was so excited about ditching the dance.

"You kids," Mayu announce sternly. "Plotting a boycott? You should be ashamed of yourselves." Gumi and Leon listened while recovering from their shock. "As punishment, you two will not appear in the event. You will stay here and reflect on your actions, and I will have you clean the gym after the ceremony is over." After her stern lecture to the two, she smiled.

"Now, everyone, shall we go?"

Everyone but Leon and Gumi sat silently. Then, in a few seconds, they all grabbed their gym bags and stood up.

"Hey, don't you remember what we decided on yesterday?" Leon grab Yu and ask him. Saying nothing, Yu kept on walking. "Didn't we make a promise?" Leon question Al as he walk by. Mayu stared for a second before she left the room, giving a triumphant smile. Kokone had just stood up when Gumi grabbed her.

"This is cruel!" Gumi told her. "Why?"

Sighing, Kokone answered her. "My parents came. They wanted to see me dance. I can't disappoint them." Turning her head away. Kokone walk out of the room. Ann walk by Gumi, trying to avoid her. Chika tried to do the same, but Gumi grabbed her.

"Didn't we agree that we wouldn't do this dance?" She ask her. Chika turn to her, knowing she had to answer.

"If you think about it, getting in trouble just because of you two is a little bit…" Chika told her and didn't need to finish. Behind her, Prima and SeeU nodded.

"I thought the boycott was just a joke," Prima add. Quickly, she and Chika ran off. SeeU try to follow, but Gumi grabbed her next.

"We were doing this for Rin-chan," she told her. "Did you think this was a joke too?" Seeing the tearful look in Gumi's eyes, SeeU felt bad and answered her excuse honesty.

"Yesterday, Mayu came to my house," SeeU told her. "She personally invited my mother to come to the ceremony. No matter how much I wanted to ditch the dance, I knew I will get in huge trouble with my mom if I was not there." Gumi stare at her, the words slowly coming into her head. "I'm sorry." Turning away, SeeU walk out of the classroom.

Only Gumi, Leon, and Rin were left in the room. Gumi and Leon stood, staring at the door. Both couldn't believe the plan failed horribly. Rin, however, sat quietly, recalling her conversation with Mayu the previous day.

"_If you don't want anyone to know your secret…"_

For her secret, Rin had no choice. While Gumi and Leon were still looking away, Rin grab her gym bag and quietly stood up. Then, she walked to the back door, just when Leon turned around and saw her.

"Rin! You too!?"

Gumi turned around quickly. Seeing her new friend walking away with her gym bag, the same friend she was fighting for in the first place, she stared in disbelief. Rin look down quietly.

"Sorry." she muttered. Then she left, jogging away from the room, leaving behind her friends.

* * *

**AN: This took a turn, now didn't it? I'd apologize, but this was planned lol The next chapter will be short. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this turn of events. You now know Mayu is pretty much impossible to beat. **

**Thank you for reading, please continue to support and review!**


	27. If She Stares Into Her Eyes

_2/8/17: Looking at the AU at the bottom, I have said I looked over this. I looked over it today, and I found only like one or two mistakes and fixed them, woo! \o/_

_I need motivation to write the next chapters. Thankfully, now that winter break has started for me, I've considered spending my time writing the next chapters. However, I also want to focus on school work, specifically writing and drawing. _

_Tomster: And now that I am on break, this will be a good time for me to look back and fix my mistakes orz. Thx for pointing them out. This next chapter might answer to what Mayu said to Rin, but at the same time, it might not. You have to take this chapter's word for it. Thanks so much for reading this, and for saying my flaws in my chapters._

_I hope everyone enjoys this chapter~ it's quite shorter in comparison to the other chapters._

* * *

"You gotta be kidding me!"

As he screamed, Leon kicked the closest desk to him. Gumi flinched slightly to his rage before she walked towards Rin's desk. 'Why?' she wondered. Opening the desk, she pulled out Rin's sketchbook. Skimming through the pages, Gumi found the drawing she was looking for.

"My Best Friend" was written across the page, and several chibis of Gumi surrounded the words. Rin really did view Gumi as a friend. Why, then? The boycott was for Rin's sake, and in the end, she just left them to join the class.

Everything that happened was breaking Gumi. Tears were spilling. She tried to hold it in. Instead, she found herself sobbing. Dropping the book, Gumi gave in and wailed. That was enough to break Leon out of his anger. Turning around, he nearly gaped at the sight of his cheerful friend crying. Walking towards her, he pulled her up and grabbing a chair nearby, he sat down and pulled her to his lap.

"Hey, don't cry," he soothed. He pet her hair as an attempt to calm her down. It was not very effective. Gumi kept sobbing. Leon sighed. Nonetheless, he kept trying. He did not stop until he heard footsteps coming closer. When the soft sound stop, he look up and saw her at the doorway.

"What happened?" he asked. Pausing at her sobfest, Gumi turned her head to the girl at the door.

"Nothing," Flower answered. "I told her I was not going to dance as well." Coming towards them, Flower took out a handkerchief from her gym bag. "I told you," she began as she handed the hankie to Gumi. "When the time comes, we don't know what will happen." Slowly, Gumi accepted it and brought it to her face.

"Why did everyone betray us?" Leon ask.

After several seconds, Flower gave him the answer. "Yesterday, Mayu went to everyone's house." Listening, Gumi removed the soft rag and stare at Flower. "She definitely went to Sakurada's house," she went on. "Perhaps, she threatened to give him a failing grade if he did something."

"Then, what happened with Kokone?" Gumi asked.

"Mayu probably told her she will raise her grades up more, and she had told her parents about the ceremony. Kokone wants to please everyone and keep her grades up."

"Then the others too?" Leon question.

"If they boycott," Flower started her answer. "Mayu will tell their parents their secrets. Mayu is using everyone's weaknesses."

"How did she know that we were planning to boycott?" Gumi spoke softly, asking that question. She was no longer crying.

"Possibly." Flower began. "Kagamine-chan might have said something." After a second of breathing, she continued. "If Mayu stares at her, she can't lie. Maybe Mayu threatened to reveal her secret if she didn't tell her what was going on."

"Did she tell you something too?" Gumi asked.

Flower nodded. "I don't care about it though."

"Are you okay with that?" Leon questioned. "Mayu will bully you again."

"I don't care," Flower told him. "I rather clean than do that ridiculous dance."

Gumi laughed. "Is it really that stupid."

"It is," Flower said, then she went to her desk, pulled out her book, sat down and began to read.

"I'm fine now," Gumi said softly, and Leon heard her.

"Are you sure?" Leon asked. Gumi stood up.

"I'm not giving up," she told him. "I'm going to keep fighting."

"But Rin betrayed us"

"But Mayu used Rin's weakness. I can't let her use our weaknesses as a weapon. Also, we're not alone Leon," she continued. "Because Flower is with us too." Leon nodded. Gumi was right. Flower did boycott too. So it must be that she was on their side.

Flower kept reading, ignoring the two.

* * *

After everyone left the gym, Flower, Gumi, and Leon went in to clean. They have began to put away all the chairs when they decided to have fun with it. It had became a race on who can place the chairs away the fastest. Once there was a wide space left, they race each other and see who can sweep the floors the fastest.

This was how they turn such a bothersome chore into a fun past time. Laughter ringed throughout the gym. Even Flower was having fun, and she never had fun with anyone. When they put the chairs away again, they ran to get the last of the chairs.

"I won!"

"You cheated!"

"I'm the best!"

"You suck!"

"You're a loser"

"You're a meanie."

"You two are way too slow."

"Be quiet."

"You seem to be getting along well."

Her voice echoed throughout the gym. Gumi, Flower, and Leon look up and they saw Mayu, standing there towards them.

"Open your eyes," she spoke loudly. "Uniting the class is impossible." The three students gazed at their teacher, feeling bitterness towards her and her words. "You may feel free to go against me," she continued. "But you have no one to rely on. Not parents. Not teachers. Not friends either."

The three listen to Mayu, not wanting to accept her words.

"Also, don't think I would keep quiet," she spoke on. "To make sure you don't try to plot something again, I'm assigning a supervisor to you three." Turning around, Mayu walked towards the gym doors.

"Please come in."

At that moment, she entered the room. Looking at her, Gumi and Leon stare in shock while Flower kept her usual stoic look. She kept walking towards them until she stood right next to Mayu.

"Let me introduce your supervisor, Kagamine Rin."

* * *

**AN: I apologize that this is shorter than the other chapters, but hey, it's at least something. I read through this before uploading, fixing any mistakes I may have made, but I'm very positive there are still mistakes here that I missed orz **

**Also, I apologize for releasing a chapter like this on Christmas Eve. It's not exactly the most happiest of chapters, but it keeps the story going.**

**And on the bright side, I might have mentioned this before, but I split this fanfic on 12 parts, each part basing an episode of the show this is based on. This is the last chapter for part 3, yay~ (Also worth noting, it's the Japanese version I based this off. There's a Korean version too, but I haven't finished that yet, even when I said I'll finish it orz). Anyways, 3 parts down, 9 more to go.**

**I hope you all enjoy this~ I would promise to make this story more cheerful especially as we're on holiday break and it's Christmas Eve, but sadly, more unfortunate drama will happen. **

**Anyways... Merry Christmas everyone! **


	28. New Rules

_1/28/17: I'm here fixing a mistake or two, don't mind me~_

_Guess what? My laptop died again. Woo~ \o/ Doesn't really help that I lost downloads that I didn't get to put in a hard drive. For example, I had all eleven episodes of The Queen's Classroom (show this fic is based on), and now they're gone. Doesn't really help that the show is becoming increasingly hard to find on youtube due to the company that licensed the show taking down the episodes. orz_

_I hope you all had a Great New Years~ Recently, I started playing Mystic Messenger, and now I am hooked with it. It's one of the best games I've played in a while. I actually want to write a fanfic on it, but I already have this fanfic and two others that I'm working on. Starting a fourth will be a lot of work, especially since I have to focus on schools (and I have a final next week ;;) _

_Since I finally got my laptop fixed (though it's temporary), now's a chance to update this fanfic with the next chapter. _

_As I like to split my chapters based on what episodes it is based on, this chapter practically starts part four._

_Part one = the first 11 chapters_

_Part two = chapters 12 - 19_

_Part three = chapters 20 - 27_

_Here's the next chapter~_

* * *

"I was right."

SeeU laid next to her sister Uni in the latter's bedroom. SeeU had told her sister of what had happened to the class during the ceremony. When she had told her the plan to boycott and Mayu's surprise visit to her parents, Uni figured something will go wrong.

"If you guys try that hard, it will get worse," Uni told her. Then suddenly, she began to cough violently. Uni went and grabbed her inhaler behind her and used it.

"Are you okay?" SeeU asked. "Does it hurt?"

"Worried about other people?" Uni sighed. "Your class is a mess right now. It seems like no one will dare disobey her again."

"I don't want to think that," SeeU told her sister. "I don't want to think that anyone will follow her."

"You say that, yet you do the same thing," Uni remarked. "If you don't want to follow her, you would have boycotted too."

"It doesn't matter," the younger sister commented. "Our class always gets along, no matter how much Mayu bullies us."

Just then, they heard voices from the first floor.

"What is that perform I smell?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What is this!?"

"They're fighting again," SeeU said dully.

"Do you have homework?" Uni asked, an attempt to get her sister to ignore their parents.

"Oh yeah!" SeeU stepped out of her sister's bed and went out the room. Three steps after she walk out, Uni began to cough violently again. SeeU ran back in. "Sis, are you okay!?" She asked as she ran to the bed.

"Here I go again, coughing," Uni remarked. "I feel bad again. I made you worry."

* * *

Gumi and Kokone were walking to school again when they encounter Miki and Oliver. Cheering hello to them, Gumi called to the both of them and had them walk with her and Kokone. Before they arrived. Gumi and Kokone were talking about things they like. With the other two, Gumi chattered endlessly, trying to get to know them. That was when Oliver finally brought it up.

"Sorry about before," he announced. "We didn't betray you."

"Eh?" Gumi was confused.

"It's about the boycott," Kokone enlightened her.

"Yeah," Miki spoke. "We were threatened by her so we didn't have a choice."

"We're on your side," Kokone told her best friend.

"I know that," Gumi smiled.

"You should stop disobeying Ms. Akuno though," Kokone commanded her.

"Nothing good could come out of it," Miki spoke next.

"That's right, when you touch a wolf…" Oliver tried to tell them a saying. "Haha, I don't remember the rest." The girls laughed. They reach the school where Mr. Ueki was standing, saying hello to the students. He spotted the four walking together.

"Your dance was wonderful," he spoke up, recognizing them. "Good job."

* * *

The bell rang, and Mayu enter the classroom. The students rushed to their seats as Mayu walk to the podium. Once Mayu was there, Flower started the morning ritual.

"Stand." Everyone stand. "Bow." Everyone bow and greeted each other. "Sit." Everyone sat down. Mayu observed the classroom. The representative desk where Gumi and Leon sat at has a sign that said "representative." In front of them, Flower sat on a desk, and it also has the representative sign. This was their punishment. They were to be representatives for a month.

Mayu look at everyone in the room. "Starting from today," she began to speak. "I'm abolishing the test you have taken every Monday." Everyone began to cheer. Guess obeying Mayu and doing the dance was a great thing. Now they didn't have to take the test they were given every Monday. "From now on," Mayu spoke loudly, making sure everyone was listening to her.

"There will be a test by the end of every day."

Eyes widened. Faces were filled with shock. Did they hear that right? Every day?

"Those who do not finish will not be permitted to leave."

The complaining began.

"No way!"

"I have cram school."

"I have a club to go to."

"I have swimming lessons."

"This can't be happening!"

"Regardless of how others tempted you to do this," Mayu began her announcement. "This is punishment for those who attempted to disobey me at the ceremony." Cue several students throwing their glares directly at Gumi and Leon. The two never noticed though.

Mayu then passed out papers to the students. The ones at the first row took a paper and passed the rest to those behind them. When they got a paper, each student read it.

"Just so I don't have to repeat it again," Mayu began to speak. "From today, you'll be separated into groups." Listening, the students read the paper and searched for their names and what group they were in. "Check the papers you received and arrange your seats in groups." After reading, the students began to move so they sat with the people in their group.

**Group 1**

**Sakurada Tonio**

**Shinzou Kokone**

**Prima Warburn**

**Takanashi Yu**

**Group 2:**

**Miriam Stockley**

**Nekomura Iroha**

**Manabe Kyo**

**Kamui Gakupo**

**Group 3:**

**Utatane Piko**

**Bruno Amaro**

**Itou Chika**

**Megurine Luka**

**Group 4:**

**Furukawa Miki**

**Oliver Stein**

**Shion Kaito**

**Kim Dahee**

**Group 5:**

**Ann Jody**

**Luo Tianyi**

**Al King**

**Takako Wil**

**Group 6:**

**Kagamine Rin**

**Nakajima Megumi**

**Satou Leon**

**Hanazono Flower**

"If something were to happen, like a quarrel or some sort, I'll hold the group responsible," Mayu informed her class. A few students began to complain. "We have no choice," Mayu continued. "If I don't do that, we'll never get rid of the people with a bad influence." Everyone was silent, taking in her word.

"Sensei," Tonio stood up, ready to question his teacher.

"What is it?"

"What will you do when you hold a group responsible?"

A smile formed on Mayu's face. "You'll understand in a second." Everyone was afraid of what could happen.

"The first name listed in the groups are the group leaders. Watch over your group and make sure there is no trouble." Looking at the paper, Gumi turned to look at Rin, and she was giving her a look of death. "If you find out that people from other groups are plotting something, let me know immediately. If you do so, I will award you. For example, the group with the three representatives is most likely to do something."

After hearing this, Leon slapped his hands on the desk, and he slowly stood up. Everyone kept their eyes on him. Was he going to rebel. Was he going to say something to Mayu.

Leon had decided to be a little silly, for he got tired of Mayu for a bit.

"Ka-chang!" he cheered, and a few students dropped their heads to their desks, unable to believe what he did in such a serious time.

"Be quiet, Satou-kun, you're causing trouble for your group members and you're disrupting class."

Rin had boldly scolded him in front of the class with such a cold voice. Gumi couldn't help but look at her in shock. What has her friend become?

"That's the right attitude," Mayu complimented. "Good luck as leader," she told her.

"I will," Rin answered with a small smile.

* * *

**AN: Let me explain this for a bit. The setting of this story is in Japan, and there are several non-Japanese vocaloids in here (and a few English ones with Japanese surnames too). Let me explain some of these characters.**

**SeeU is half Japanese. Her mother is Galaco (a Japanese vocaloid). Her father is Korean (and I have rarely explained who he is. Honestly, he's an OC, since there's like, barely any male Japanese vocaloids..)**

**Tonio has English blood but was adopted by a Japanese couple when he was a baby, hence why he has a Japanese last name.**

**Prima is half Japanese, as made clear that Zunko is her mother, and she has lived in Japan all her life. Her father (another person I made up) is English.**

**Miriam is from an English family and has a Japanese stepfather who owns a sushi restaurant. That's why Miriam lives in Japan, but she uses her mother's surname.**

**Bruno is from Spain, hence his Spanish last name. He also lived in Japan all his life.**

**Oliver is from England, and he moved to Japan when he was younger.**

**Ann is from Sweden, and her mother is Lola. As already mentioned in an earlier chapter, Ann has lived in Japan since she was little.**

**Tianyi is Chinese, and she moved to Japan when she was younger.**

**Al is from America, and he moved to Japan when he was younger.**

**Leon may or may not be entirely Japanese in this fic. I'm leaving this open for interpretation because, as revealed in an earlier chapter, his mother slept with a lot of guys. I'll confirm right now that his mother is a Japanese vocaloid, but we don't know exactly who Leon's father, and the same goes for Rana, who is his sister in this story.**

**With all of that out of the way, this is the first chapter I upload this year. Let's hope 2017 is better than 2016 (for me, 2016 is brutal hell, and 2017 is when I graduate ;;) **

**Thank you for reading~**


	29. I Never Said a Word!

_1/28/17: As I update this fanfic on wattpad, I noticed mistakes I have made, so I'm fixing them here orz_

_So I'm in love with Mystic Messenger. Like, I really love Mystic Messenger. As a result, I keep reading MM fanfics. Which reminds me now..._

_I haven't read a vocaloid fanfic in such a long while now, and yet, I'm updating this fanfic, which is a vocaloid fanfic. Ah, well..._

_Anyways, here is chapter 29 of this lovely, long as fuck fanfic ... idk why my first fanfic has to be a long ass one. Ah, well..._

_Enjoy~_

* * *

"Ahhhhh hahaha!"

Racing towards the ball, Leon kicked it with all of his energy. The ball bounced to the walls and rolls back on the floor of the gym.

"Satou-kun, please work seriously," Rin scolded him with her serious tone. Group 6 had to sweep the floor of the gym. Gumi and Flower had been cleaning diligently. Leon was doing fine, but eventually he got tired of just cleaning, so with a ball in the middle of the gym, he went and kicked it with all his might. This had earned him a scolding from the girl who was once on their side.

"Shut up," Leon responded back to her in a cold tone. Dropping his sweeper, he walk up to Rin with an irritated face. "You're the one that told Mayu we were going to boycott."

"It wasn't me," Rin told him. She tried to avoid his face as he got near her. He kept talking to her in anger.

"Did you forget why we were trying to do that? Gumi-chan was trying to help you!"

"Stop it Leon," Gumi attempted to calm her friend down, and she walk up to them.

"Yeah. Leave her alone," Flower intervene.

"Aren't you angry?" Leon asked the two girls.

"She was threatened by Mayu," Gumi told him.

"She had no choice but to tell her about the boycott," Flower added.

"I never said a word!"

Rin finally exploded, and the three stare at her in shock. "I never told Mayu about the boycott." Everyone took in Rin's words and were surprised. If Rin didn't tell Mayu, then who did?

Silence took over. Leon walk away, not wanting to deal with Rin anymore. Flower continue cleaning the floor. Gumi then had an idea.

"Hey, Rin-chan, how about we show Hana-chan your drawings?" Flower heard her nickname and she paused in her cleaning, looking at the two. Rin stare at Gumi. "Your drawings are really nice. Hey, how about we go to your house and look at your drawings? Won't that be fun?"

"You just want to let my guard down," Rin answered, speaking as if she and Gumi had never been friends.

Gumi was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You just want to find my bad points and tell Mayu about them."

"Why would I do that?" Gumi questioned her. "We promised to be friends."

"There's no way that ever happened," Rin denied.

"Rin-chan…"

"Stop chatting and continue cleaning," Rin scolded her. She walk away from her and went on to clean. Flower just witnessed the scene with no emotion. Anger was boiling inside Leon. Gumi felt crushed. Her own friend had denied ever having a friendship with her. With a negative feeling inside her, Gumi resumed cleaning.

Outside the gym, Miki saw everything.

* * *

"Hey, sensei."

Miki was getting private tutoring from her own teacher, Mayu. This was a part of her deal. As long as Miki served as her pet, Mayu will help her improve her grades. After finishing their tutoring, Mayu had dismissed Miki, but the latter had wanted to know some information.

"What is it?"

"The representatives believe Kagamine-san told you about the boycott."

"Is that so?" Mayu asked. "But we know Kagamine-kun did no such thing, now do we?" Mayu told Miki, who knew the answer to who revealed the boycott to Mayu.

"What did you do to Kagamine-san to make her not boycott?"

"Simple, I told her if she boycott, she will have to reveal her secret."

"I see…" Miki continue to recall Rin's behavior towards the representatives. "You know, Rin denies ever being friends with Gumi now."

"Is that so?" Mayu smile. "I guess she is now on our side."

"Sensei," Miki found the courage to ask this question. "Is Kagamine-san your pet too?"

"What are you saying, Furukawa-san? Only you are my pet." Mayu then walk up to her student and softly caressed her face. "You have been a wonderful pet too," Mayu told her.

"So the tutoring to help your grades, to avoid being a representative, no one in this school ever bullies you anymore. It's all your reward for telling me about the boycott."

* * *

_When everyone was discussing the idea of a boycott, Miki sat there, remembering Mayu's words._

"_There are many benefits to being friends with me."_

_The next time she and Mayu talk, the latter had promised her that by being her pet, she will put an end to the bullying. Believing her word, Miki agreed. Suddenly, right after that day, the bullying was suddenly dropping. People barely harassed her anymore. If anything, people were beginning to look at Miki in fear. That was when she realized Mayu has gone to them and did what she needed to do. Then the next time they met, Mayu opened another offering._

"_Right now, Nakajima-san is the most likely to do something against me," Mayu began, speaking of Gumi. "If you hear about her plotting something, let me know immediately and I will award you. That's right, how about I tutor you and help your grades improve. That way, you will never have to be a representative with Jody."_

_To be a representative with Ann, Miki hated that idea. It had sounded so awful. Miki would do anything to avoid that. But to tell Mayu if Gumi was plotting something against her, Miki didn't know if she could do it. At that moment, Gumi had suggested a boycott, and almost everyone was agreeing to it._

_This is bad. _

_Miki didn't like this idea either._

_True, this was done for Rin's sake, but Miki's parents were coming. They would be greatly disappointed if Miki had decided to boycott just because her teacher was being silly._

_But Gumi was her friend…_

_Or so she believe…_

"_You shouldn't believe that Nakajima-san wants to be your friend," Mayu had told her before. "She just feels sorry for you. She really doesn't care about you."_

_But… Gumi telling her she will protect her…._

"_She really doesn't care about you."_

_But… to be stuck with Ann…_

_Ann…_

_Miki hates Ann. She will never forgive her for what she did to her two years ago…_

_To be stuck with Ann…_

_And then, perhaps Gumi truly did only feel sorry for her…_

_Gumi was not her friend…_

_With that in mind, Miki grabbed her stuff and left the room. No one notice her leaving. Walking towards the hallways, Miki went straight to the teacher's lounge. No one bothered to say anything to her anymore, for fear that Mayu will come back to them and haunt them. When she reach the place where Mayu was, Miki opened the door, and there she was._

"_Oh, Furukawa-san, is there something you need?"_

_To avoid all the hate… _

_This was Miki's choice._

"_Sensei, they are planning to boycott the dance."_

* * *

**_AN: Poor Miki. The poor girl just doesn't want to suffer anymore. And poor Gumi too. She lost a friend all because of Miki and Mayu. Anyways, thanks for reading~ _****_and btw, Mystic Messenger is the best 3_**


	30. Mayu's Pet

_I didn't really want to update this on the weekend because I wanted to write the next chapter that needed to be complete. As I am typing this, I have just finished typing chapter 37, and it's playing with my emotions right now. As you can tell, this isn't really a happy story. Who would've thought a simple story about students fighting against their teacher would be so emotional?_

_I'm feeling pretty awful. I'm making these vocaloids suffer. Gumi is suffering, Leon is suffering, Rin is suffering, and Miki is suffering, and that's not the end of the pain these characters will go through. _

_On a side note, as I continue to play Mystic Messenger, I began to learn how names work in South Korea. I completely screwed up SeeU's name. Since SeeU sounds more of an affectionate nickname, I decided to give her her voice provider's name for this fanfic. When I read her name, I assumed "Dahee" was the surname and Kim was the given name. I'll make sure in the past few days to fix this mistake orz. _

_I really do hope you continue to read this fanfic. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this._

_Enjoy~_

* * *

"_Only you are my pet."_

Miki recalled Mayu's words as she walk down the streets of the busy city. It didn't feel right. The way Miki look at it, it seems like Rin had became Mayu's pet as well. Not only that, Rin also had some sort of connection with Gumi, just like Miki did. Now, Gumi had neither Rin or Miki to rely on. Of course, Gumi knows nothing about Miki. No ones anything about Miki being Mayu's pet at all.

Then there was the second question Miki had asked Mayu.

"_With the way you split the groups, sensei, it's as if there were two boys and two girls in each group."_

"_Exactly," Mayu answered._

"_But we couldn't make it two boys and two girls in every group though, since there are eleven boys and thirteen girls in our class."_

"_No."_

"_No?"_

"_There are twelve boys and twelve girls in our classroom."_

Miki is still confused by this. Twelve boys and twelve girls? But there are only eleven boys in class and thirteen girls. The way Mayu had said it, it was as if one girl was really a boy. But Miki didn't believe that. There were thirteen girls. However, Mayu might know something about someone. When Miki had left, Mayu had told her to ponder about it. Miki did and well…

She didn't get it.

The only way there would truly be twelve boys and twelve girls in the class is if one girl was really a boy, but who could possibly be male? Every girl in the class appear to be feminine. It was impossible to think that even one of them was actually a boy. And if one of the thirteen girls was really a boy, then who could it possibly be?

Every girl in her class has a feminine build, so it's already difficult to see exactly who could be male. There was no way one of them was male.

Maybe Mayu was just tricking Miki.

She couldn't tell. Perhaps Mayu is just calling one of the girls a boy. Perhaps Mayu has decided to call Gumi a male, with Gumi having a bit of a tomboyish attitude. But that's rather insulting, now isn't it?

Miki really should put her focus on her surroundings rather than on Mayu's question, because Miki had bumped into a girl she didn't know.

"I'm sorry!" Miki apologize with a flush face. She really needed to focus on her surroundings better. She bumped into Mayu before, and she even didn't hear the bell too with her deep thinking.

"It's okay," the girl she bumped into told her and turned around. "Hey, you're cute. Are you a middle school student?" She asked. Miki nod and she glance at the girl in front of her.

This girl had very long green hair with a little ponytail at the side of her head. Her hair fell down to her waist and it curled at the ends. Her eyes were a darker shade of green. The outfit she was wearing was a school uniform, Miki could tell. She wore a navy blue button jacket with a matching blue skirt. Thigh high white socks were worn with normal brown shoes.

"Are you a high school student?" Miki found herself asking.

"Of course I am!" the girl had answered proudly. "I'm a senior actually."

"Nana!"

"I'm over here!" The girl respond to a sweet voice calling for her. "Hey! You should hang out with me and my friends!" Nana exclaimed to Miki. "I want to get to know you."

"Eh?" Miki was a little surprised by this. No one ever wanted to get to know Miki, especially someone who went to a different school. "Why?" Miki couldn't help but ask.

"Because you're cute," Nana answer her. At that moment, two girls ran next to Nana. Both wore the same uniform. One girl has long blue hair in pigtails with matching blue eyes. The other had long pink hair in a ponytail. "Hey, you guys, I met a cute middle school student just now, can we please take her with us?"

"Nana, how many times are we going to do this?" The pink hair girl sigh. "We did this with several people before."

"Nana wanting to know strangers is cute," the blue hair girl commented. She then took a step towards Miki. "Nice to meet you, I'm Aoki Lapis."

Miki bowed. "I'm Furukawa Miki."

"Let's go!" Nana sling an arm around Miki and they walk off, Lapis and the other girl following. "I'm Macne Nana," she began to speak. "I might be weird since I like to talk to strangers I just meet, but I like meeting new people and making new friends," she continued. "I go to Zerogi high school with my friends Lapis and Uni. Where do you go to?"

"Um…" Miki hesitated at first. "I go to Bokaro Junior High."

"Amazing!" Nana exclaimed. "Do you have any friends?"

"Not really…"

"Aw… how come?"

"No one really likes me at school."

"Aw, but why? You seem so cute."

"Um…" Miki hesitate again. "Someone at school spread a bad rumor about me." That was the equivalent to the truth. As Miki said her answer. Uni listened quietly.

People aren't what others claim to be.

If Furukawa Miki was so violent and hateful as her sister SeeU described her to be, how come she seems to be so polite and soft spoken?

* * *

**AN: Just another short chapter. This may or may not be filler, cuz we won't talk about the genders of the people in class again for a while, and excluding Uni, we don't see Nana or Lapis for a long time. This chapter and the next chapter are little breaks from dealing with Mayu, but it's about Miki's character and how she is viewed by others. **

**Also, I'm thinking that maybe instead of updating this fanfic for a week, I can update After a Litre of Tears since I haven't been working on it for a while, and I really should have the fifth chapter done. I hope you don't mind waiting longer for this.**

**Thank you for reading~ If you find any mistakes, could you tell me? I skimmed through this and it looks fine, but I always miss my mistakes orz **


	31. You Don't Know Someone Until

_Although this is only chapter 31, I have just finished chapter 39 and I feel like an ass. Can't say why, unless you want to be spoiled._

_Speaking of spoilers, I did post a small segment of chapter 38 on deviantART. It's not a major spoiler, but if you were to read, you would figure out things happened between this chapter and that one. I don't care if you read it, but read at your own risk._

_Anyways, that guest review for chapter 30 made me laugh. "Or Mayu is delusional..." www. I love you, guest person who said that. _

_Also, yesterday, I went back and fixed some errors in a few chapters, including the first chapter (because my friend read it and nagged me about the mistakes I made). I hope there's a very few mistakes in this chapter._

* * *

"Tadaima!" SeeU shouted as she entered her home.

"Welcome home," her mother cheerfully greeted her. "Dinner is on the table. I just finished cooking."

"Okay." Taking off her shoes, SeeU ran up to her room to put her bag away. Then she returned downstairs to the kitchen where her sister, Uni was eating at. "Are you well, Onee-chan?" SeeU ask politely, knowing that several nights before, Uni's asthma had acted up badly.

"I feel better now," Uni told her little sister. "I was able to go out today with my friends," she said as she ate at her own slow pace.

After biting off her food, SeeU responded. "That's good!"

"Nana-chan brought another stranger with us today," Uni continued. "I believe you might know her, she goes to your school."

"Really?" SeeU was curious now. "Who is that person."

"Her name is Furukawa Miki."

SeeU had just finished swallowing and she went to grab meat off her plate when she heard that name. Her hold on her chopsticks grew unsteady, and she drop the meat she attempted to grab.

"You spoke to her?" SeeU asked. "Don't you remember that she attacked Ann back in the first year of middle school?"

"I remember," Uni answered. "But I thought, 'I should get to know this girl and see how vicious and violent she is.'"

"And?"

"And what?"

"Don't you think she's horrible?"

"Do you want to know what I am thinking?"

"I do."

"I believe you will hate me though."

SeeU paused in her picking up food with her chopsticks and turn to look at her sister. She had just placed rice in her mouth after saying such a thing.

"How could I hate you? You're my wonderful older sister."

"If you really want to know…" Uni trailed off. "Let me finish eating first." SeeU nodded and she chose to finish eating as well. When both girls were done eating, Uni went upstairs to her bedroom. SeeU followed her. Uni walked into her room and sat on her bed. She patted the spot next to her, signalling to SeeU to sit there. Closing the door, SeeU sat down next to her sister.

"I think." Uni began slowly. "Your friend Ann might be lying about her."

Hearing those words, SeeU turn to her sister. "What?"

"I think Ann might be overexaggering about Miki," Uni went on. "Miki was so sweet and respectful."

"It can't be!" SeeU exclaimed. "There's no way a person like that can be sweet!"

"SeeU," Uni spoke to her sister. "I think you need to get to know Miki before you say she is horrible."

"But sis," SeeU couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I saw her attack Ann! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Maybe Ann had upset Miki."

"But Ann said Miki accused her of buying people with her popularity!"

"I honestly can't blame Miki for thinking that. I mean, Ann is quite famous after all."

"But Ann would never do that!?" SeeU tried to defend her own friend.

"Dahee," Uni looked into her sister's eyes and called her by her real name. "You don't know someone until you spend time with them and get to know them."

"Uni…" SeeU couldn't believe it. Her own sister was defending the one person that dared hate her own best friend. It felt as if Uni was betraying SeeU like this. With these feelings, SeeU stood up and fled from the room. She ran straight to her own room, and closed the door behind her.

There was no way SeeU could believe Ann was lying about Miki. With that thought in mind, she grabbed her cell phone and went to message Ann.

_To: Ann-chan_

_My sister met Miki today… she says she is nice and didn't believe me when I told her she hurt you._

Sending the message, SeeU placed her phone down. SeeU open her bag and took her homework out to do. Then her phone rings. Grabbing it, she looked at the caller. SeeU answered the call.

"Ann-chan?"

"What do you mean your sister didn't believe you!?"

It was easy to tell that Ann was pissed. SeeU tried to calm her down and explained.

"I tried to tell her about Miki and what she did to you and she defended her."

"Are you serious!? First Mayu, and now your sister!?"

"Mayu?" SeeU was curious. What did Ann mean by Mayu.

"Did you know, SeeU. that our teacher is siding with _that thing!?_"

"Really!?" SeeU couldn't believe it. Mayu was on Miki's side too? But then, Mayu did seem to hate Ann after all.

"And now, to hear that your sister fell for that beast…" SeeU heard a sigh at the other end of the call. "That thing must have deceived your sister, SeeU."

"It might be that," SeeU answered. "But she also seems to think that you are using your fame to get everything you want."

Silence took over the call. SeeU couldn't tell if she had just offended her friend or not.

"SeeU," a serious voice came from Ann. "Do you believe your sister?"

"Huh?"

"If you believe that I'm doing such a thing, I won't forgive you."

"What? Of course I don't believe such a thing!" SeeU tried to calm her friend.

"You know better, SeeU. You were there on that day. You saw how that beast was to me."

"I know!"

"Listen to me, SeeU. If you dare side with that beast, I will never forgive you." With that, Ann hung up.

SeeU stared at her phone. Of course, she didn't believe Ann used her popularity like that, but then, SeeU sometimes wondered if Ann was even the same girl she befriended back in elementary school. At times, SeeU even dared thought that maybe, the popularity was in Ann's head, but she never dared say such a thing to her. If SeeU ever say that, Ann would never forgive her.

* * *

**AN: Don't you love having friends like Ann? Isn't she such a joy to have around? :3 This was totes adorable, and also one of the shorter chapters I have written. I hope you enjoyed this cute, lovely chapter~**

**I'm done with my sarcasm. Thx for reading~**


	32. Piko, Rin, and Tianyi's Wallet

_As of the past month, I've been working on my other fanfic, After a Litre of Tears, and have been meaning to work on this again, but school work became busy again, so I haven't been around to upload this orz._

_Here's the next chapter! *finally*_

* * *

May came to an end. June had arrived, and it brought unhappy weather along. In the first week of June, it poured outside. Thanks to the ongoing rain, students had been bringing their umbrellas to school.

It was also nearly the end of the punishment for the representatives. Mayu had made it clear that they were to clean every day for a month, and now, it was almost over. But then, Mayu had also made it clear that the next group to be representatives will either be the group that scores the lowest, or the group that causes trouble.

It look like group 6 might have to clean longer. Even though Flower always achieve a perfect score, Leon rarely tries at all, so he often gets a low score or a zero even if he is extremely lazy. In addition, every day, Rin had been reporting to Mayu, telling her that Gumi or Leon were misbehaving, even if it was an over-exaggeration. Of course, Rin wanted to look good in front of Mayu, so she sucked up to her and bosses her group around all the time.

In addition, there has been a test every day at the end of the school day. It has been the same every day so far. Students like Tonio and Miriam would work as hard as they can and they would know most of the answers. Students like Ann and Iroha would be irritated with the test but would have no choice but to take it. Everyone took the test silently. Even Leon took the test too, though sometimes, he would doodle on the test too, just to be silly.

Always, Flower would finish first. She would complete every single question. When she finished, she would stand and walk to Mayu's desk. At first, everyone else would look up and stare in wonder. Now, most have been used to Flower completing first. Some still look up, wondering if there would ever be a time where Flower answer a question wrong. When Flower came up to Mayu, the latter would check all of her answers. She would always give the same answer.

"Everything is correct."

Usually, Flower would just nod and go back to her desk. On this one rainy day, however, Mayu finally said something to her.

"It's too bad, Hanazono-san."

Hearing her teacher, Flower look at her.

"If you weren't a representative, you would have been able to go home now." Flower simply stare at Mayu. "If you apologize for disobeying me, I may forgive you."

Mayu spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. Some people look up, curious to hear Flower's response.

"I'll pass," Flower said with her androgynous voice.

Mayu gave her usual smile. "Then please wait until everyone finishes."

* * *

Gumi ditched her chores again. This was expected, since her commitment to the basketball club is important to her. She knows Rin will scold her again, but Gumi doesn't care. Leon has been willing to cover for her. Her coach didn't mind. She wants Gumi to come as much as she can. Gumi's playmates have even been supportive of her.

After practice ended, Gumi got dressed into her uniform. Leaving the school, she stepped out, school bag in one hand, umbrella in the other. As she walk passed the school gate and turn, she saw Piko and Gakupo, standing out in the rain with their umbrellas. Curious to why they were out there, Gumi chose to call out to them.

"Gakupo-kun! Piko-kun!"

Hearing her, the boys turn to her. Gakupo kept a friendly smile. Piko, however, gave Gumi a look of vengeance. Dropping his bag and umbrella, Piko marched towards the girl. Gumi just stood there, wondering what Piko was doing, and why was he glaring at her? What did Gumi do? Gakupo stood there too, wondering what his friend was doing. He said he was only going to talk to Gumi, but it seem like he lost his cool upon seeing her.

Then suddenly, Gumi's face was smacked harshly by Piko's hand. Before Gumi and Gakupo had time to react, Piko violently grab Gumi's arms and pull her close to him, leaving the girl to drop her bag and umbrella in surprise.

"You bitch!" Piko began to yell at her. "It's all your fault Rin is so cold now!" Letting go of one of Gumi's arms, Piko proceed to smack her again. At first stunned by the sudden shock, Gakupo snapped out of it and went towards the two.

"Piko, stop!" He yelled.

"If it weren't for you," Piko went on, slapping Gumi again and his grip on her arm tightened. "Rin would never be so mean and coldhearted. Because of you, Rin has changed! And it's all your fault!"

"Stop it!"

Grabbing Piko, Gakupo attempt to pull him away from Gumi. As Gakupo ripped Piko away from her, Gumi sink down to the ground, allowing Piko's words to sink in.

"_If it weren't for you… because of you, Rin is coldhearted!"_

"Aren't you mad, Gakupo!?" Piko yelled as Gakupo held him back. "It's because of this girl that our friend's behavior has changed!"

"You said you were going to talk to her because we believe she might know something about Rin's change in behavior!" Gakupo scolded him. "What made you think it was okay to hit her like that!? She's a girl!"

"To hell if she's a girl!" Piko screamed. "It's because of her that Rin has changed! She was the last person Rin hanged out with! She must have done something to her!" Piko continue. "Nakajima Megumi, are you listening!? You were the last person to be there for Rin, so you must have done something to change her!"

Gumi sat there quietly. She didn't know what to say to Piko. Free from Gakupo's grip, Piko went towards Gumi again, only for his friend to grab his wrist.

"Let go, Gakupo!" Piko yelled.

"If I do that, you'll hurt her again."

"I'm teaching her a lesson!"

"You're making a scene!"

At last, Piko finally realized that they were out in public. When he finally look around his surroundings, he realized there were several students watching in horror. Some students have stayed after school for their clubs, so for them to walk out and witness this scene, it was just pure shock to them.

"What's going on?"

"What did the girl do?"

"Why did he hit her?"

Sighing, Piko turned around and walked past Gakupo. Grabbing his umbrella and bag, Piko walked away, acting as if nothing ever happened.

Gumi sat there, allowing the rain to hit her. She didn't move. She was thinking of everything Piko said. She thought so much she didn't care to notice her face was red in pain and her arms were bruised now. Gumi just thought of Piko and Rin.

She didn't know Rin's sudden change had also affected her other friends. Gumi had thought that Rin was being mean only towards her. She had no idea she had also been distant from Gakupo, Kaito, and Piko as well.

Soon, the rain no longer hit her. That got Gumi's attention. She look up and she saw Gakupo holding his umbrella, holding it in front of him, shielding her from the rain.

"I'm sorry," Gakupo apologized. "Piko told me he was going to talk to you. I never expect him to lose his cool like that."

After a moment, Gumi finally spoked. "It's okay," she whispered, and she finally stood up.

"Listen, Nakajima-san," Gakupo spoke again. "I don't think Rin's behavior is your fault. I'm sure Rin was just threatened by our teacher and decided that sucking up to her was the way to go."

"But," Gumi said softly. "She's been cold towards you too?"

Gakupo sadly nodded. "Ever since the ceremony, Rin has been distant towards us," Gakupo began. "Anytime we invite her to hang out, she would accuse us of wanting to know her weak spots so we can tell Mayu. Finally, last weekend, we got her to hang out with us, but that turn out to be a disaster. Kaito badmouthed Mayu again, and usually, Piko is the one who defends her." Gakupo sighed. "This time, however, Rin accused Kaito of wanting to defy her, and she threatened to tell Mayu to watch out for him. Kaito didn't know what to say, because Rin was never like that. Even Piko and I were shocked by this."

Gumi listened, When Gakupo finished, she finally asked, "Then why?" Gakupo listen to her this time. "Why is Rin like this now?" Gumi's eyes began to tear up as she spoke. "Rin was so nice to everyone, even if Piko bullied her just for a little bit. Rin always show her drawings to us. Rin was always smiling. She was willing to practice dancing with me. She agreed to it as long as we were friends." The tears were falling down her face now. Gumi couldn't hold it anymore.

"Why is Rin so different now!?" She sobbed out. "She's always bossing us around. She acts like she's the queen. She tells Mayu we're trying to be difficult to her. She even denies ever being friends with me. Why!?"

Gumi stood there, and she let her tears out. Dropping his umbrella, Gakupo walk towards the green haired girl and he held her in his embrace. The rain continue to fall as Gakupo kept the crying Gumi in his arms.

From across the street, Miki witness the entire event, from when Gumi walked out of the school, to Piko beating her, to Gumi's sobbing, to Gakupo hugging her. With a fallen face, Miki realize just how effective her telling Mayu about the boycott really is. At this point, Miki questioned Gumi's morals again.

She realized that perhaps, Gumi might have actually cared for her after all.

In the end, Miki was a weakling and she chose to be her teacher's pet rather than accept that she might have a friend for her.

* * *

The following day, Mayu took her class to the art room and gave them a job of making clay sculptures. After giving them said assignment, Mayu left the room, allowing her students to converse while making art with their clay. For once, this put the class in a rather cheerful mood, free and away from their cold teacher.

"Hey, Luka-chan!" Tianyi call for her friend's attention. Luka pause in her artwork and turn to her friend who was in the table next to her. Pulling her shirt up, Tianyi went in her skirt and pull out a blue wallet with a decorative design.

"Oh, that's cute!" Luka compliment the object.

"Wow, that's pretty!" Al exclaimed.

"Where did you get that cool wallet from?" Wil ask with curiosity.

"My aunt got it for me while she was shopping in a fashionable part of Beijing," Tianyi explained.

"Amazing!" Al cheered.

"So cool!" Wil comment.

"Luo-san, King-san, Takako-san, please focus on your work," Ann, trying to be like a leader, scolded her group members.

"Why are you so stuck up just because you're the leader?" Tianyi asked rudely. "Heck, how come you're the leader? It's bad enough that you act like the queen of the school."

Gumi turn from her work, listening in on the conversation.

"How should I know?" Ann asked. "Sensei decided it, not me." It was true. For an unknown reason, Ann was placed as a leader to her group. She didn't even try anything to gain this position.

"Are you sure you didn't use your money to get that position, miss diva?" Tianyi taunted.

"Hey! Leave Ann alone!" Prima shouted to Tianyi.

"Wow, defending the princess? How original," Tianyi remarked.

At this point,Gumi paused in her creation. She grab a notebook and a black marker near her. Getting them,she stood on her chair.

"I'm going to sing!"

Everyone paused on what they were doing. Tianyi and Prima stop throwing insults at each other and turn to Gumi. With her marker, Gumi began to draw as she sang.

"_There was a mountain._

_Upside down tulips_

_Two donuts and a manju_

_Add whiskers_

_You get a mole!"_

"What the hell are you doing?" Prima questioned after witnessing Gumi singing a child's drawing song.

"I wanted to end the fighting," Gumi answered. "It'd be nicer if we could all get along."

"What the hell is that thing?" Prima asked her, standing up and looking at the drawing.

"Is that really a mole?" Tianyi stood up and look at it too.

"Stop it," Oliver told the two girls. "The quarreling was a bother already. You don't need to pick on Nakajima-san."

"I'm not doing anything," Tianyi defended herself.

"You're being rude," Oliver scold her.

"Everyone," Gumi spoke loudly. "You're all too worried about groups and responsibility. We should have fun during break. Not having fun just because Mayu will get angry is a bit strange."

Everyone was silent, taking in Gumi's words.

"You just don't want to study," Piko spoke up and accused her. He was still bitter from the day before.

"Yeah, please don't involve us just because you can't get a good grade," Miriam accuse Gumi of being lazy.

A vein popped in Gumi's head. "For your information," she began coldly. "I get Bs on my tests. Maybe you both should stop being a suck up to Mayu, since you two can never get a score as high as Tonio or Flower."

Everyone became silent. No one expected this from Gumi, not even Kokone or Leon. Usually, Gumi is very friendly. It seems that she has lost her patience. Kokone and Leon don't know what could have happened.

Of course, only Miki knew of what happened the previous day between Gumi, Piko, and Gakupo. Gakupo kept it secret from Kaito. Gumi chose not to call Kokone or Leon about it. Instead, she just lay in bed, ignoring the fights between her parents, and she was left in a daze.

Mayu open the door and everyone rush to return to their seat. Walking into the room, Mayu look around.

"Did something happen?" She ask seriously. "Group leaders," she call out. "Group one."

Tonio stood up. "Nothing happened."

"Group 2."

Miriam stood next. "Nothing."

"Group 3."

Piko was next. "Nothing."

"Group 4."

Miki stood and answer. "Nothing happened."

"Group 5."

Ann stood up slowly. Giving a glance at Tianyi, she saw her glaring heavily, as if telling her 'I will kill you if you dare say a word.'

"Nothing," Ann answer.

"Group 6."

Gumi turned to Rin. This could not end well. Every time this happened, Rin would report even the smallest things and act as if she has to deal with them, even if she had nothing to do with it. Even Leon knew they were screwed. Rin stood up and gave her word.

"Nakajima-san was making a fuss, so I warned her."

'_Liar!'_

Leon thought so bitterly after hearing her, but there was nothing they could do. Mayu stared at Gumi, and all the latter could do was apologize.

"I'm sorry."

"As punishment, group 6 will clean up after everyone in addition to doing their own chores." After announcing this, Mayu leaned in to Rin. "Good job, Kagamine-san. Keep up the good work."

"I will," Rin said so happily.

* * *

**AN: Everything just gradually gets worse, like the drama I've seen everywhere~ I apologize for the long wait. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
